When a man loves
by PenCraft31.13
Summary: Hinata is from a prestigious family & is to marry a man of her status but she loves Naruto,a poor navy corporal.Due to her mother's machinations,they are split apart & Hinata, is forced to marry Sasuke,a poor peasant who just got rich by inheriting his father's wealth & loves Hinata. This creates a love triangle of jealousy,hatred & passion for the race for the love of a woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Seeing the growing love from you guys for the couple sasuhina, I decided to write a sasuhina fanfic and of course not without some rivalry in the name of naruhina, major one so if you aren't a SasuHinaNaru fan, this is not the fanfic for you. Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

**Chapter 1.**

" Hinata! Hinata! Where on earth is that girl?! Huh?!" Haruka Hyuuga yelled out for her daughter as she gracefully descended the stairs.

She dressed to befit the great name of the Hyuugas. She was adorned in a glamorous silk emerald flowing dress with pearls decorating her neck. She let her long glorious indigo locks flow down her back and her fringes styled to frame her divine face elegantly. She was the epitome of class and sophistication.

" Haruka, what do you want with my dear niece this time?" Mai Hyuuga, inquired from her sister in law as she came out from her room.

Mai Hyuuga, had straight long chocolate locks, friendly grey eyes, a round cute face and slightly tan skin. She was slightly on the plump side, but looked elegant anyways. She wore a loose classy sea blue blouse and white pants finishing it off with a pair of black kitten heels.

" Where is that girl, huh? She has to get ready for Aburame Shino's arrival and she is nowhere to be found!" Haruka cried out in frustration.

" Calm down, Haruka. She didn't even know her fiance was coming." Mai tried to explain to the enraged woman.

" Shino wanted to surprise her after being gone for 2 years. Can't a guy do something sweet and spontaneous for his fiancee?!" she yelled even more. Mai just rolled her eyes.

The maid then came hurtling in with the house phone in her hand. " Madame Haruka this is for you.

" The said woman took the phone to receive it.

" Haruka Hyuuga speaking." She said in a very dignified tone. But after being on the phone for sometime, her face changed significantly raising Mai's eyebrows.

" I understand. I would be there." She simply said before ending the call.

" Go and tell the driver to get the car ready, I have somewhere important to go."she ordered the maid who was on her heels to perform after her Madame ended.

" Haruka, what's wrong and why are you going out?" Mai asked concerned.

" I have to attend an impromptu program outside town." she answered with a pensive look on her face.

" Where and what program is that?" Mai pressed on.

" Stop being nosy and go look for your niece before Shino arrives. I expect good news when I come, huh? Relay my departure to your brother when he comes back,would you?" and with that Haruka rushed upstairs to get ready. Mai shook her head.

_What an overbearing woman. How has my brother coped with her all this while?_

* * *

Hinata couldn't help the smile that threatened to split her face into two when her eyes fell on the man waiting for her at the beach. He stood with his hands in his pockets wearing his uniform to perfection whiles his wild blonde locks shone brilliantly in the sunlight. She run excitedly towards him and attacked with a tight hug from behind. He wasn't alarmed because he knew that lovely lavender scent came from only one person.

" Nata!" he encircled his strong arms around her waist, lifted her off her feet and wheeled her around erupting giggles from her.

He finally let her down gently and held her at arms length to get a better look of her. She was as beautiful as always. Her petite hour glass frame was clad in a light blue sundress which complemented her pale skin, her indigo locks fell gracefully over her shoulders and her fringes framed her small beautiful heart shaped face. Her huge innocent grey eyes peered at him through her thick long lashes and those soft supple lips of hers he has longed to savour was decorated with a lovely smile just for him.

" You look lovelier than ever, Nata." he said beaming down at her with that warm smile of his that never failed give her butterflies in her tummy.

" Thank you, handsome. How have you been? Have been eating well?" her eyes started scrutinizing him to see if he had any bones protruding anywhere on his body.

He chuckled at her fussing about him. He cupped her small face with his large warm hands and brought his lips to her smooth forehead to plant a kiss on it.

" I'm fine Nata. I eat at least three meals a day as promised. Look can't you see I have even gotten bigger?"

he said flexing his muscles to show off to his girlfriend which made her giggle. " I can see that, mr. Macho navy man."

" You don't know how cute you look when you fuss over me like this. I can imagine us married with you looking adorable in your little apron whiles you are stuffing my face with your delicious recipes you have prepared just for me." he said wistfully.

" That could be a reality if you talk to my dad as I told you." Hinata gave him an accusatory look making Naruto uneasy.

"Sweetheart you know it's not as easy at it seems. Your family,one of the most important and prominent families in this town and even the whole of Konoha,would never accept a guy like me, a poor navy corporal." he said with surrender in his voice.

" That's why I told you to go and see my dad. He is a good man and doesn't care about statuses. All he wants is for me to be happy and that is with you so he would definitely accept you." She explained.

" No c'mon Nata, imagine me before a great man like your father, Hisahi Hyuuga, the great retired Admiral of the navy of Konoha, asking for your hand in marriage. No I couldn't." Naruto resisted adamantly.

Hinata sighed running her hand through her indigo locks in exasperation.

" So where are we heading to with our relationship? Because I won't be able to put my mother off for long. It would reach a time where I would run out of excuses and would have to marry one of the suitors my mother forces on me."

" No. I would never accept that." he said with a hard look on his face.

" Then what? My parents don't even know of you so I dont have any tangible reason not to marry my fiance when he comes, which will happen eventually.

Naruto held Hinata face in his hands again so she would look him straight in the eyes.

" Look at me in the eye, Nata. Can't you see how much I love you and that seeing you with another man is going to kill me?"

" Yes I know and I also want to be with you but we can't remain like this. Especially not when my mother is on my neck to marry me off to my fiance as soon as possible."

" Hinata...please... just give me sometime and I promise you I will go speak to your father." Naruto pleaded in desperation

" When Naruto?" Hinata asked softly feeling sad at how Naruto looked.

" Soon, I promise. You know I never back down from my word." This made Hinata smile and fall at ease.

When he is like that, he always goes through with what he says. She encircled her arms around his neck so she could bring him closer.

" Yes, I know that very well. And that is just one of the many things I love about you." Naruto returned the gesture by pulling her closer by the waist.

" Hmm..so tell me, what else do you love about me?" he asked in a low seductive voice making Hinata's cheeks turn pink.

" No. If I do, I will never hear the end of it of I do." Hinata resisted.

" Then I will kiss it out of you." and with that he started raining kisses on her face and neck, trying to reach her lips which she comically evaded till she gave into her desire and meet his warm lips with hers leading to a passionate heated kiss.

Lost in their passion, they failed to notice a third party with eyes filled with pain and disappointment behind his dark shades.

* * *

As soon as he got down from the plane, without even going to his family house in town to rest and freshen up from being jet lagged, he let his driver take him straight to his fiancee. It has been two years now and he had missed her a lot and wanted to surprise with his presence. He couldn't wait to see her, her lovely face and hold her and feel her smooth soft skin against his. Upon arrival at her house he didn't meet her but instead her aunt who warmly welcomed him but told him she wasn't home and didn't know where her niece had gone to. Knowing her love for the beach, he declined her aunt's offer to stay and headed to the beach to look for her. He just couldn't wait to see her. And then here he was at the beach... wishing he hadn't come back in the first place. Right before him was the woman he was going to marry in the arms of another man kissing like they couldn't get enough of each other. He was broken. He was hurt.

" ...Hinata." her name felt like knives in his throat.

They finally disentangle their lips from each other to turn their attention to him. Hinata's face was that of total shock when her eyes landed on the tall dark haired man in dark shades, her fiance.

" Shino... I... I didn't know you were coming..." she said taking a tentative step towards him.

There was silence.

" How could you Hinata?" the anguish and pain in his voice broke her heart. She didn't mean for things to turn out this way.

" Shino please let me explain-" she tried to soothe but Shino interrupted her.

" What is there to explain? You...you are cheating on me in broad daylight with this no name-" his voice was biting and laced with venom.

" Hey, hey, I won't allow you to insult me or Hinata."

" Naruto stood forward with his chest out to face Shino but Hinata held him back to prevent things from getting ugly.

" Naruto, please calm down." she looked at Naruto with pleading eyes and Naruto respected her wishes and backed down.

She took in a deep breath and turned to face Shino whose eyes bore holes into her through his shades.

" Shino, I'm so sorry for all this to happen this way. When we were first arranged to get engage, I was too young and developed some feelings for you because of that commitment we had and you being affectionate with me. But it wasn't love. Love is what I feel for Naruto." she explain softly and reached out to hold Naruto's hands with remorse in eyes.

Shino mentally rolled his eyes.

" So you would have just strung me along and married me for my money and name whiles you kept on having an affair with this street rat. Hinata, I never thought you were that kind of woman." he said with disdain thick in voice.

" You know I don't mind smashing your face in eventhough you are wearing glas-" Naruto started marching forward whiles he pumped his ready clenched fist in his other palm threateningly with his furious eyes on Shino. But Hinata once again stood in between the two men.

" Please Naruto." she stopped him in his tracks. Her attention back to Shino she spoke.

" Shino, I wanted to tell you about us but calling you and discussing this delicate matter on phone wasn't right that's why I waited f-"

" For me to come and see for myself your treachery. It's good though because if I hadn't seen this for myself I would never have believed it if I heard this from someone... You were the only person...the only one I was able to bare my heart and my soul to, and this is how you betray me?" he said in a quiet cool voice filled with immense pain washing Hinata with guilt.

Tears of genuine remorse brimmed her eyes.

" I... I am so sorry for hurting you like this, Shino. I didn't mean for things to turn out this way." she apologized softly.

Shino bent his head in a pensive mood for sometime before he raised his head to look into her guilt filled eyes.

" The wedding is off." he declared in hard cold finality before stomping off without looking back not even once.

Hinata watched the man who she once cared for walk out of her life with tears in her eyes. A single tear drop run down her cheek. She had hurt him deeply and it pained her very much. She felt a warm hand cup her face and wiped her tears. Looking up to see Naruto's warm eyes filled with love on her made her realize... it was for the best.

* * *

Perspiration shone on his beautifully built bare torso whiles Sasuke Doi shovelled another heap of manure into the wheelbarrow before pausing to wipe some sweat of his forehead. He has had a lot of backlog of work from attending to the dying oldman, Fugaku Uchiha, his boss. His boss had ordered other farm workers to do Sasuke's job but he didn't want to add more work to the other workers already voluminous work. He was about to wheel the manure he just collected to the fields when he heard someone call out for him.

" Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" he turned to see the pinkette running towards him.

The wind played with her bubble gum locks held in high ponytail to show her beautiful face. She wore a lemon fitting T-shirt, tight blue pair of jeans and brown boots. Her striking emerald eyes shone with excitement at seeing Sasuke.

" What is it, Sakura?" he asked tiredly.

" Sasuke-kun, the boss is calling for you. Its almost time for his lunch." she said whiles letting her emerald orbs roam freely over pale chiseled torso appreciatively.

She still wondered how upon being under the unforgiving sun of the ranch all his life, he still had his pristine pale complexion. Even she had become significantly darker over time. Even in nothing but tattered dirty pants and boots, he was still absolutely beautiful. His wild untamed mane was the darkest shade of black, his perfectly carved face, his broad beautifully chiseled torso and his long powerful legs, to Sakura he was just perfect. Since they were little kids, she always had this strong affection for him which later turned love and desire as they grew older. But he still didn't reciprocate her love. He loved her alright, but as a little sister. And she hated it. But eventhough he continued to turn down her romantic advances, she believed with perseverance she would win his heart, with time.

" Here, some chilled water." she tossed him a bottle of chilled water which he didn't waste time opening it and downing its contents hungrily as soon as he caught it.

" Thank you, Sakura." he said in a raspy voice as he proceeded to lift the wheelbarrow by its handles to start moving it.

" Anytime, Sasuke-kun. You know you shouldn't work like this. The boss has already given you permission to not to work with pay so you can take care of him. Let the other workers do this." Sakura complained.

" Sakura, these are my wishes and you would have to respect them." he said leaving no room for argument. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and shook her head fondly.

He was as stubborn as a mule.

" I'm off to the fields. I would make it back in time for his lunch." he said before wheeling his way quickly to the fields.

" Wait I want to go with you." and with that Sakura run to catch up with him and the two young friends headed to the fields.

'''''''

* * *

Lord Fugaku Uchiha, the owner of largest ranch in Konoha and the one of the wealthiest and powerful men in that region, laid on his bed waiting for death to come and take him away. His life was nothing to write home about and he knew it. He was a tyrant, a ruthless one at that who had no compassion whatsoever for others. He overworked his workers whiles paying them small wages and even raped the beautiful women amongst them. With his insatiable greed, he was able to acquire this vast wealth of his which could last more than a life time but all of it couldn't save his life now. And now he was here dying all alone with no family or anyone by his side. He knew all the people outside even the whole world couldn't wait for him to die.

There was a knock on his door before it opened to reveal the only one he trusted amongst his workers, Sasuke Doi, the poor farm boy who had no one to call family just like him. Eventhough he was as lonely as him, he was able to grow up into fine upright man. This made Fugaku see he had no excuse for the life he lived. If only he could turn back the hands of time...but it was too late for that now. He had treated Sasuke like all the other workers, harshly and mercilessly and wasn't surprised to see some unconcealed resentment he felt for him burning in his eyes anytime he looked into them. But behind it, he saw a little pity and compassion and it was enough for someone like him who never really loved and never received love in return. But even that would wipe away and turn to hatred once he tells him the truth...the shocking truth.

" I have brought your lunch, Lord Uchiha." Sasuke said as he placed the tray of food on his bedside table and proceeded to positioning the bedridden man in an upright position so he would be able to eat. Sasuke was glad he was able to wash down quickly to be able to bring Lord Uchiha's food on time.

" Hmmmm... I see you are still working like I told you not to." he croaked out before taking in the food Sasuke fed to him.

" It's only fair to do the work I'm paid for sir." Sasuke replied firmly but politely.

" Hmmmm" Fugaku just accepted not having the energy to argue. After that, Sasuke fed him in silence and later helped him take the drugs. " Ah...Father Hiruzen would come over today. Stay around the house so you can bring him in as soon as he comes." " Yes sir, excuse me." Sasuke excused himself with the tray of leftovers to the kitchen.

* * *

" The old man ain't dead yet?" Taro Haruno sneered walking into the kitchen to meet his niece, Sakura munching on an apple and the cook, Nao Tanaka, who had thick curly brown hair, hazel eyes and light brown long face, dressed in a simple white dress with an apron over it, chopping fruits.

Taro had messy dull pink hair and brown eyes like his brother, Kizashi Haruno, he was lean built and had a perpetual lecherous smirk on his face. He always wore a button up shirt with part of his shirt expose and dark brown pants and boots.

" You shouldn't talk like that, Taro." she reprimanded him for his earlier words.

" C'mon like you are not wishing the same thing." he said in a matter of factly tone.

Nao just gave him a look before turning to the cooker to dish out his lunch. " Uncle, didn't my dad come along?" Sakura asked staring at where her uncle just came from for any signs of her dad.

" No sweetheart. Your dad stayed behind to oversee the completion of the work. You know what a workaholic your dad is." he replied whiles making himself comfortable in a chair and stretching his legs out on the table.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

" Just like Sasuke. Even when the boss gave him permission to stop work and catered for him, Sasuke still insists on working and taking care of the old man at the same time." Sakura complained.

" Yes. But I wonder why the old man has been favouring him of late. And he doesn't let anyone take care of him apart from Sasuke. What's up with that?" he pointed out trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

" No matter what the boss' reason is for that I don't care but I don't like it because it makes Sasuke not have time for me." Sakura whined.

" Oh, you and your childish infatuation for Sasuke." Nao teased making Sakura pout.

" It's not childish infatuation, it's love." Sakura defended fiercely.

Nao just rolled her eyes and went over to hand Taro his food. Not before smacking his legs off the table.

" Hey" he protested.

" How many times should I tell you not to put your feet on the kitchen table?" she scolded him before dropping his food on the table.

" Oh my lovely Nao, why are you being mean to me? Would a kiss lighten you up?" he flirted trying to grab her but she expertly evaded him and went back to chopping fruits.

Sakura just continued munching on her apple. She was used to this cat and mouse game of theirs. Sasuke just walked in with the tray he took to the boss' room. Sakura instantly forgot about her unfinished apple and bounced towards Sasuke.

" Sasuke,do you have some free time now?" she asked looking up at him with big hopeful eyes.

" No, Sakura. I have to wait for Father Hiruzen to come so I can take him to Lord Uchiha. He is expecting him." Sasuke replied.

Sakura pouted at the news and Sasuke gave her an apologetic look. He knew because he has been really busy of late he hadn't had time to hang out with her which made him feel bad.

" The Father? So he is finally going to kick the bucket." Taro said earning him a stern look from both Sasuke and Nao.

" Hey, don't look at me like that. Death is the best thing for him right now after suffering from his illness for many months." Taro tried to correct his earlier statement raising his hands defensively.

" But I must say, upon all his sins, not even the Father would be able to save his soul from hell." Taro pointed out.

Just then the screeching of tyres were heard from outside making everyone in the kitchen look at each other in confusion.

" The boss hardly gets visitors. Who could that be?" Sakura voiced out her confusion.

" I will go and check who it is." Sasuke said and walked out of the kitchen.

" I would go with you." Sakura followed Sasuke.

Upon getting outside, they were met with the arrival of a a very familiar expensive black car that has visited this ranch for so many years. The driver got out to open the door for the all too familiar occupant of the passenger seat. Stepping out of the car, with the poise and grace of a queen, was Lord Uchiha's mistress who was already clad in black from her huge glamorous hat to her expensive black pumps. She was already ready for the funeral of her long time lover before he actually died.

_How insensitive could she be?_

Sasuke thought looking at the woman with disdain.

" Oh God this woman is something else." Sakura rolled her eyes at the woman.

" Sakura, it is not our place to voice our thoughts." Sasuke scolded Sakura. " Hmmm so you admit you were also thinking of that, dear Sasuke-kun?" she teased which Sasuke just ignored and descended the stairs to welcome the woman.

" Welcome Mrs. Hyuuga." Sasuke said laced with sarcasm eventhough it made his tongue turn bitter.

" It is Madam Haruka to you. And Fugaku...how is his condition?" she asked giving him a sarcastic smile of her own.

" He doesn't have much time." Sasuke replied monotonously which turned Haruka's smile into a grin.

" I see, I came right on time." and with that she fleeted pass Sasuke and Sakura to enter the house.

" Haruka Hyuuga." an old man in a white button up with his priest collar in place with black pants and his rosary and Holy Bible in hand called out from the buttom of the stairs.

Haruka bristled at the sound of his voice. That old man has always been torn in flesh. That old man who constantly reminds her of things he deems unholy about her, turned gingerly to face him with a smile that looked like it hurt her face.

" Hiruzen Sarutobi." she addressed purposefully leaving out his title with venom dripping from her voice. Sasuke descended the stairs to greet the man he saw as the father he never had.

" Father, it's good to see you." Sasuke said as he held the elderly man's hand who instead pulled him into an embrace much to Sasuke's annoyance.

" Father." Sasuke groan which made the Father chuckle.

" Sasuke, my boy. Keep in mind that no matter how old you get, you will never be too old for my hugs." Father Hiruzen said with a fond smile on his face.

Sasuke almost pouted fighting the blush trying to dust his cheeks. " How is Fugaku by the way, my son?" the Father asked with concern etched in his wrinkled face.

" Seeing how some people are already in their funeral garments, you should know his time is almost due, Father. He said he wanted to see you as soon as you arrived." Sasuke replied.

" I see." The Father nodded deeply in agreement.

The Father raised his eyes to look at the person the statement was indirectly pointed to only to see her continue her ascension up the stairs from being tired of waiting.

" Wait Haruka! I need to talk to you first." he called out whiles ascending the stairs towards her.

" Then hurry up. I don't have all day, old man." she snapped before entering the house. Father Hiruzen just sighed as he followed her to the house. " Yes Father, I'm all ears now." she tapped her foot against the floor impatiently.

" My daughter, why have you left your husband and children to come here?" he asked.

" What do you mean by why am I here, Hiruzen? I came to say my farewell to-"

" To your lover! Which is adultery, a sin against the Lord you claim to worship! And don't insult my intelligence with your excuse of bidding him farewell because we both know you came for what you can leach from his wealth he is leaving behind before he dies."

" Yes, because all that wealth is mine. After devoting my time and body to him, of course I have to claim what is rightfully mine." she declared shamelessly with her head held high.

" Aren't you ashamed, woman? A married woman who has left her family to her lover's house to claim what scraps are left for her?" the Father asked, looking like he needed to hurl his guts out.

" No, no, no, Hiruzen." She wagged her finger in his face for emphasis before she continued. " I didn't come all the way here for scraps, I came for everything." she pointed out without shame. Father Hiruzen just shook his head in despair.

" So elegant and dignified on the outside yet so dark and filthy on the inside." The Father said in disgust.

" I won't stand here for you to insult me, Hiruzen. I am going to see Fugaku, hmph." she snapped fiercely at him.

" From what I heard, I am to go in to see him as soon as I arrive." Father protested.

" Well, I came here first so I am going to see him. Excuse me, Hiruzen."

She left him there and with no need for any directions went into the room she was too familiar with. She had to admit she was surprised at the sight before her upon entering the room. The all powerful and untouchable Fugaku Uchiha, the man feared by all, was now reduced to a withered old shadow of him self lying helplessly in bed at the brink of death. He looked pathetic almost pitiful.

Almost.

She had already worked up some fake tears for her last act of 'affection' for her lover.

" Fugaku, my love." she cried out as made herself comfortable at his bedside.

He opened his weary eyes to look upon his lover's timeless beauty for what seemed like the last time.

" Haruka... I see you are already mourning me before my death." he croaked out as he made his eyes roam up and down her attire to emphasize his point.

" Well, eventhough painful and unfortunate it is when circumstances like this come upon us, we have no option...but to prepare for them." she sobbed out.

" mmmmmm." he just made a sound at the back of his throat.

And then she took his cold hands in to hers.

" But eventhough you would leave us soon, I know you would still be with us, especially me as I go through all the difficulties of managing all your estates." she said softly hiding a grin behind her tears.

Fugaku instantly snatched his hand from her making Haruka gasp in surprise. He started laughing which turn into bouts of cough. His laughter alarmed Haruka.

" What is the matter, Fugaku?" She inquired.

After recovering from his moment of madness, he spoke.

" You? Manage my estates? Haruka you must be delusional than I thought." Haruka stopped her crocodile tears and got real not liking how things were going.

" What are trying to say to me, Fugaku?" she asked in a hard cold voice.

" What I'm saying to you, my dear Haruka, is that you aren't getting or managing even a penny of my fortune." he declared whiles looking into her cold turquoise eyes.

She chuckled humourlessly.

" You must be joking right, my love?" she asked with a tone laced with threat.

" You my dear are joking if you ever thought you would get a dime from me. I would rather give my fortune to beggars on the street than give it to a soulless harlot like you." Haruka abruptly stood up trembling with anger.

" How dare you, Fugaku? How dare you do this to me after giving you the best times of my youth, you filthy old pig?!" she shrilled.

" I paid for your services you rendered to me in this bedroom with all those expensive jewellery and gifts I showered on you, but for you to inherit my properties, I would have turned in my grave if that ever happened." Fugaku spat spitefully at his lover.

" You wretched old fool! I hope and pray the devil sends you to the deepest pits of hell! And I swear Fugaku Uchiha, you shall never ever REST IN PEACE!" After she screamed at her dying lover, she burst out of the room in pure rage.

Burning with anger, she met the last person she wanted to see her in this humilated state. Father Hiruzen.

And to add more fuel to the fire, he had a wide satisfied grin on his face. If she stood there for a second longer, she would burst with anger. She growled and stormed away from him making him chuckle on his way to Fugaku's room. As she did her angry walk of shame to her awaiting car, her way was blocked by Taro. She shot him a death glare.

" Hey hey hey, my dear Madam Haruka, why the long face?" he asked with his famous lecherous grin on his face.

" If I knew that stupid fool was going to do this to me, I would have never come here when you called me!" she hissed.

This confused Taro.

" Why what did the old man do? What of our mone-"

" The wretched thing left me with nothing. Nothing! So forget about the 'our' money you are talking about!" she yelled before walking into her car and being driven off. Taro stood rooted to where he stood with shock.

_What the hell is going on? If he isn't going to give his lover anything then what is he planning to do with all his fortune after he kicks the bucket?_

* * *

After the Father had prayed for Fugaku's soul, he didn't waste time to jump on the issue on his mind.

" So I saw how furious that woman was when she left here. Tell me exactly what happened, my son." the Father inquired. Fugaku was silent for sometime, seemingly in a pensive mood before he finally spoke.

" Father, I... I have done so many bad things...terrible things all my life which now looking back, I am not proud of. Eventhough I know this is won't be able to right the many wrongs I have done or save my wretched soul from eternal damnation...it would at least soothe the burning guilt in my soul that at least my last deed on earth was the right thing." he said with tears in his eyes. The Father couldn't help the huge smile that grew on his face.

He urged Fugaku to go on.

" Father, remove the painting on the wall adjacent to my bed, you would see a safe, the combination is...Sasuke's birthday, you would see a file inside...please take it out and read it." The Father couldn't believe his ears.

_Sasuke's birthday...is the combination to his safe. Could it be that..._

Father wasted no time to execute what he was told to do, and like magic, the safe opened to Sasuke's birthday. And in there was the said file. The Father took it out to read and the first thing he saw made his eyes grow as huge as saucers. It was his final Will and Testament. He went further to read it's contents and his eyes almost popped out when he was done. Upon all these years of talking and trying to change Fugaku's hard heart to no avail, he finally did the right thing, what he should have done a long time ago. The Father beamed down proudly at Fugaku mirroring the tears in Fugaku's eyes.

" You have done well, my son. You have done really well." the Father said with emotion thick in his voice making a single tear run down the great Fugaku Uchiha's cheek.

" Please call Sasuke for me. I... I don't have much time." Fugaku managed to croak out before turning his face away from embarrassment.

The Father just nodded with a proud smile on his face before leaving to do as he was told. He saw Sasuke leaning on a wall in the hallway looking totally absent minded, seeing he wasn't aware of the Father's presnce.

" Sasuke, my boy." he called out making Sasuke almost jump. Sasuke turned to him with an unreadable expression on his face.

" Father...is he?" he left the question hanging knowing the Father would understand.

" Ohhh no, he is not...but he wants to speak with you." the Father answered with something strange in his eyes that Sasuke couldn't put a finger on. He shrugged it off and just went inside Fugaku's room.

" You called me sir." Sasuke announced his presence. Fugaku was silent for sometime, in deep thought, before he opened his mouth to talk.

" Can you read and write?" Sasuke somewhat felt offended by the question.

" I believe someone who graduated with honours from the university can do more than reading and writing." Sasuke replied not concealing the spite in his tone. His answer shocked Fugaku.

" How...how were you able to-"

" Complete the university? From saving my meagre salary I make here and some help from Father and some benevolent others and with determination, I was slowly able to do so." Sasuke answered with pride in his voice. This made Fugaku's heart swell with pride and clench with guilt.

" You must be...really close to Father. He must be really proud of you ." Fugaku said gauging Sasuke's reaction.

" Yes he is. He is like the father I never had." Sasuke said with fondness in his eyes. This made Fugaku's heart clench some more.

" Take the file on my beside table and read." he said quietly.

Sasuke was tempted to raise an eyebrow at this but just did as he was told. And then his mind got mangled up.

_Why is he letting me read his final will and testament and who was this his heir and son who funny enough bore the same first name as me, Sasuke, but has a different surname, Uchiha? Maybe that's why he wanted only me to be the one to take care of him._

Sasuke for some reason felt strange and uneasy about the whole situation.

" What does it say?" Fugaku asked.

" It says all your properties goes to your only son and heir, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said.

" Good...come closer." Fugaku tapped his bed for Sasuke to sit next to him.

Sasuke was reluctant but did as he was told with wary. But Fugaku motioned for him to even get closer than he was so Sasuke bent his head towards him. Fugaku surprised Sasuke as he reached out his hand and held the back of Sasuke's head gently, smoothing his thick dark locks as he brought him closer so they were literally face to face, eyeball to eyeball. Sasuke could practically see his reflection in the man's teary eyes.

He was totally confused.

He didn't understand the man's strange behaviour. For crying out loud, the man had never even looked him in the eye before and when addressing him which was rare was not less than a metre from him but only got closer if it was to get violent with him for something he wasn't happy with. And now he was caressing his hair with gentleness Sasuke never thought he was capable of and looking at him with tenderness.

_No. Maybe I'm seeing things._

" Listen to me very carefully." he said like every word he spoke drew him closer to his death.

Sasuke nodded. After catching his breath with much difficulty, he spoke again.

" ... You...you are...Uchiha Sasuke." he croaked.

" Eh?" Sasuke blurted out before he knew it.

" You...you are my only son. You are of my blood. I am your father... You are Uchiha Sasuke, my... only son...my... only heir." and with one more tear running down his face, Fugaku Uchiha took his last breath leaving a mortified Sasuke to sort out the shocking news he had just been told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing keep them coming.**

**NOTE: Some oocness from Hiashi towards Hinata and oocness from Neji( more of his Road To Ninja self.) Enjoy!**

Anyone who walks in the room would have thought there were two corpses instead of one; one lying down and the other sitting. For more than a minute, Sasuke sat there mortified at what he had just heard. The more he tried to wrap his mind around it, the more confused he got. The only memories he had of this man was that of all the terrible things he had gone through in his hands ...and now he says he is his father?

He shook his head in disbelief.

No it can't be...it can't be true.

Then he remembered Fugaku's eyes when he told him he was his father. It didn't take a genius to look into those eyes and know he was speaking the truth. But he didn't want this truth. He didn't want to accept this truth. Because it would shattered his world and everything he believed in. Because it would break him...it would crush him.

He got unto the bed grabbed the dead man by his collar.

" Tell me what you just told me is a lie." he demanded expecting the dead man to answer.

But there was none.

" Tell me it's not true and that you are just playing a cruel joke on me to torture me like always! Tell me! Tell me it's all a a lie!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking him by the collar. His screams turned into sobs as he cried and trembled as the truth gradually setting in. The world around him started spinning and his head felt like it wanted to explode. It was like all the four walls of this huge room was closing in on him and if he stayed a second longer he would go mad. With tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes, he stumbled out of the room to look for the only one who had the all answers to the many questions eating his brain up.

…..

* * *

" WHAT!" everyone in the kitchen screamed in shock including Kizashi Haruno who had just walked in on what the Father was telling the others.

" Did I just hear you say Sasuke is the boss' son?" Kizashi inquired to confirm if this shocking news is true.

" As the sky above us is blue and blood rushing through our veins is red, so is Sasuke Fugaku Uchiha's biological son." the Father confirmed with an amused smile on his face at how funny everyone looked with their jaws almost hitting the floor.

Taro finally found his voice and asked the question bothering him the most about the whole situation.

" So...Father, you mean Sasuke is going to inherit everything...all the boss' wealth, his estates, this ranch...absolutely everything under the boss' name?" Taro asked at the edge of seat with greed and envy burning in his eyes.

This made the Father's smile widen.

" Yes. Sasuke is the sole heir to everything Fugaku Uchiha owns. His estates, his money, this ranch...everything." the Father emphasized on the last word to mock Taro.

Taro had to hold his tongue not to cuss out.

_So upon all I did to quicken the boss' death...to have everything... I just made someone else get his inheritance faster...his secret son...Sasuke?!_ Taro run his hand through his hair in frustration.

" So Father, you knew all this while?" Sasuke's voice was soft but hard and cold at the same time.

The Father stood up to see a sight of Sasuke that broke his heart. His already pale face was white as paper and tear stained, his eyes and nose were red from crying to hard and there was something dead in his eyes. He had lost that light he had in his eyes. He walked further into the kitchen like a zombie making everyone look at him strangely.

Taro stepped forward anyways to still confirm what the Father had just said.

" Sasuke... is it true, what the Father is saying?" Taro pressed on still praying that somehow all this was a joke.

" How dare you doubt the word of a priest! How many times should I tell you Sasuke is Fugaku Uchiha's son and only heir?!" the Father snapped at Taro shutting him up.

Hearing the truth from the Father himself made tears run down Sasuke's face involuntarily. Sakura had never seen Sasuke like this before. The Sasuke she knew would never show any weakness infront of anyone much more weep infront of everyone like this. It broke her heart to see him like this. She was about to walk to him and console him but her father stopped her. She gave him a questioning look, annoyed at him stopping her. But the look he gave her made her reluctantly understand she would just be pushed aside if she did.

" My son, is he dead?" the Father asked.

Sasuke just nodded his head lifelessly.

" Sasuke, I can see you have so many questions to ask me. You go to the study first. I would meet you there. I just have to do one last thing for Fugaku." Sasuke just trudged heavily to the study.

The Father then went to Fugaku's room. He prayed for Fugaku's departed soul and closed his eyes with his hand. He then took Fugaku's will and testament. He knew if left carelessly around, someone in the person of Taro, from his antics earlier in the kitchen, could do harm with this.

When he entered the study, Sasuke was doubled over in a chair with his head in his hands. The Father sighed and put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. That's when Sasuke realised the Father's presence and sat upright to face him.

" Father...why...why is it that all this while you told me nothing, Father?" Sasuke asked quietly in a raspy voice laced with betrayal.

" Sasuke, you know I can never disclose anything told to me by anyone during a confessional due to the oath of secrecy I hold as a priest." the Father explained. Sasuke knew that was true and the Father couldn't do anything about the situation. The person who could was his father who never did.

" But all these years, I begged him, I tried convincing him to acknowledge you. That's why I made you come and work here in first place in hopes that you being near him would soften his heart but...hmmm." the Father explained further.

" But he never loved me." Sasuke concluded for the Father stiffly.

The Father sighed.

" You see Fugaku's father, your grandfather was even worst than Fugaku. He never showed love to Fugaku and that's why Fugaku grew up to be the man he was. He never knew love and so didn't know how to give it." the Father tried to soothe Sasuke's wounded soul.

This made Sasuke give him a pained accusatory look.

" Are you justifying his actions, Father?" he asked in disbelief.

" No. No, my son. I am not justifying your father's actions. What I'm saying is maybe all this was for the best. Maybe if you grew up under your father like he did with your grandfather, you would have turned out like them. Would you have wanted that?"

Sasuke was silent.

The Father seeing he was getting to Sasuke let it get to him and he continued.

" Imagine yourself like him. Treating his workers poorly and mercilessly raping the women like what he did to your moth-." the father clumped his mouth shut immediately he realised his tongue was treading dangerous.

But it was too late. Sasuke had already figured out what he was about to say. His eyes were as huge as saucers. When he thought he couldn't taken by surprise anymore.

" W-what did you just say Father?" Sasuke's voice was shaky.

He looked at the Father earnestly asking for nothing but the truth...at the same time praying what he thought what he heard was a lie. The Father didn't want to lie to Sasuke. It was time for him to know the whole truth.

He sighed in surrender.

" Your mother, Mikoto, used to work here as one of the maids and unfortunately...she was one of Fugaku's victims." he confessed heavily.

Sasuke breathing became laboured when he saw where this was going.

" Father...was...was I the product of this rape?" Sasuke asked gingerly in a broken voice.

The Father nodded gravely to answer his question making Sasuke's heart stop beating for that moment. Hot tears just rush down his cheeks uncontrollably and every heartbeat just seemed to pump pain all over his body. And the pain was crippling. Sasuke started quivering violently as he crumbled down to his knees in tears. He winced and cried out with this raw pain that was too immense and heavy for his body and soul to bear. From the very beginning his life was a lie and even before he was born he was destined to not be love. He was a product of the brutal rape of his mother and in the end she didn't survive his birth. And his father who he has worked for almost all his life, treated him in the worst possible way...not like someone who could possible carry the same blood as him. And Sasuke hated the fact he carried the same blood as this despicable man. This man who destroyed life with just his existence especially that of he and his mum he never got an opportunity to know. Sasuke never thought he was capable of so much hatred for another human, it was like poison and it was so much it burnt and screamed in ever fibre of his being. He hated him. He hated Fugaku Uchiha. He hated his father.

The Father could just watch this tear jerking sight of Sasuke with pain. It hurt him to see Sasuke like this, a strong composed young man like him reduced to a trembling pitiful ball. It was heart breaking. He knew Sasuke was a man who felt things more deeply than the people around him that's why he didn't like wearing his heart on his sleeve and was quite distant from people. But he never thought he would take things this badly. The way things were going he couldn't tell him the whole truth now or he didn't think Sasuke would survive it.

Another time when he settled with all this overwhelming emotions.

" I hate him... I hate him so much." Sasuke hissed with his head still bent.

His words alarmed the Father greatly.

" Boy! Never say that again! Its a sin against God to hate someone much more your-"

Sasuke cut the Father.

" He is not my father! That monster could never be my father! There must be a mistake because it kills me to accept I share the same blood as that man!"

He stood up shakingly on his feet and continued.

" And did you say God? Where was He when that man was defiling my mother and many other helpless girls like her?! Where was he when that man did despicable things to anyone he came across? Why did God make that filthy man my Father? Why did He make my life so miserable?!" Sasuke screamed.

" Sasuke!"The Father yelled and stood up abruptly alarmed at Sasuke's utterances.

" I need to get out of here." And with that Sasuke barged out of the study. He found the keys to one of the pickups on his way out. As soon as Sakura saw him storm out of the house from the kitchen, she followed him ignoring her father's protests.

She run fast so she could catch up to him and get his attention.

" Sasuke-kun. You can't go anywhere in this condition of yours. Where are you going?" she asked with concern.

" Go back to the house, Sakura." he ordered as he continued trudging towards the pickup.

Sakura stood infront of him so he could stop and listen to her.

" No Sasuke-kun. You need to go to the house and calm down. And I'm here for you to lend a shoulder for you to pour out your heart on." she said soothingly.

" Can't you understand that I need to get out of here that every part of this place reminds me of that monster, that reminds me I'm the son of a monster! I need to clear my head! I need to be anywhere but here!" he growled grabbing his hair in frustration.

He walked around Sakura to get into pickup and started the engine.

" I will follow you to wherever you go then Sasuke-kun." she said firmly.

Sasuke turned to look her dead in the eyes.

" Do not follow me." he said in a dark cold tone which frightened Sakura before driving off.

Eventhough she was scared, she pushed it aside and saddled a horse to follow Sasuke.

\- . . -

* * *

" Nii san." Mai welcomed her brother warmly.

Hiashi Hyuuga, the well renowned Admiral of the Konoha navy, now retired, entered his beautiful mansion slowly with his walking stick. His long chocolate mane was now grey from old age. His face had gotten quite wrinkled but he was still a handsome man. His grey eyes were stern but had become more warm with time. He was a good and upright man admired in all of Konoha.

" Thank you, Mai." he replied.

" Shino Aburame has arrived. He came to see Hinata as soon as be landed." Mai announced excitedly.

This made Hisahi's eyes shine with happiness.

" Oh really? Where is he so I welcome my soon to be son in law?" he asked with a small warm smile on his face.

" He went to look for Hinata at the beach. I'm sure when they arrive they will come back with a date for the wedding." Mai said excitedly in a sing song voice.

Hisahi just shook his head fondly at his little sister's antics. He looked around expecting to see his wife but there was no sign of her.

" Where is Haruka?" he asked whiles making himself comfortable in the sofa, tired from standing whiles talking.

" She got a phone call earlier and after that she just said she had an impromptu program to go to and left." Mai answered with a look on her face.

" An impromptu program? What program could that be?" Hisahi asked looking puzzled.

Mai rose her shoulders in an exaggerated manner to show she didn't know either.

Hisahi thought for sometime.

" Hmmmm maybe she has gone for one of her church programs she has been going to all these years." he concluded.

Mai nodded in agreement.

" I don't understand why she never invites me to those ones. She knows I love to be involved with church." Mai complained.

Hisahi just sighed. He wasn't ready for his sister's whining. He stood up with the help of his walking stick.

" I'm going to rest for a while." he said simply before leaving his sister behind much to her dismay.

…..

* * *

After some hours, Haruka arrived at her house still in a foul mood. She went straight to her room to see her husband reading some newspapers.

" Oh, Hisahi you are in." she said in an unenthused tone and proceeding to remove her shoes and jewellery.

Hisahi gave her a strange look at her all black attire.

" All black? Are you from a funeral?" Hisahi inquired making Haruka freeze.

She took a deep breathe before turning to him with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

" Don't you always say I look good in black?" she asked twirling around.

This made Hisahi chuckle.

" You look good in everything, my love." he said giving her an appreciating look.

Even upon all these years, he still loved her like the first time he saw her. And she was still the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on.

" Aw, that's why I love you honey." she lied through her teeth and sauntered towards her husband to plant a kiss on his forehead.

She was glad she was able to take his mind of her attire and whereabouts. After she had changed and was about to go downstairs there was a knock on the door.

" Come in." Haruka called out.

The maid appeared again with the house phone.

" Sorry to bother you sir and madam, but there is call from Mr. Aburame." the maid said.

This confused Haruka.

" Shino? I thought he was supposed to have already come here to see Hinata." Haruka stated.

" Yes. Mai said he came and he went to look for her at the beach." Hiashi added.

" Maybe he wants to tell us their wedding date finally. Give me that." she snatched the phone from the maid's hand and shooed her away.

She then cleared her throat to make her voice sweet and pleasant for her future son in law aka her gold mine.

" Shino my dear. How was your-" she suddenly stopped in mid sentence with a look of horror transforming her face causing Hisahi to get concerned.

" HINATA DID WHAT?!" she screamed in shock and rage with her eyes almost popping from their sockets.

…

* * *

Hinata finally got home. There was so much on her mind about how she was going to break the news to her family and how they would take it...especially her mum. After they started heading towards bankruptcy, her mum had been trying to hook her up with the wealthiest suitor around so as to save the family from financial crisis. Not caring about her daughter's feelings or sentiments. But she knew her father would understand and accept her decision. All her father wanted was for her to be happy no matter who it was she found happiness with.

Hinata sighed again armouring herself for the worst.

" Hinata dear, you are back." her aunt's voice made her jump in surprise.

She turned to see her aunt exiting the kitchen. Hinata gave her aunt a hesitant smile.

" Hi aunt." she greeted.

But her aunt was oblivious to her niece's strange behaviour due to her mind being clouded with excitement from waiting for the good news.

" Oh dear, I'm so happy for you and Shino. I went all the way with supper because of our special guest, Shino." Mai sang.

Hinata just remained quiet. Mai looked behind Hinata and then noticed Shino wasn't around.

" Where is Shino?" Mai asked quite confused.

Hinata took another deep breath before steeling herself for the inevitable.

" Aunt...there's something I-" Hinata stopped as soon she heard heels clicking down the stairs.

She turned gingerly to see her mother descending the stairs menacingly with a look that said she was out for blood.

Hers specifically.

Mai just stood in the middle of it all clueless as usual.

Hinata bit her bottom lip nervously as her mum walked closer to her and finally stood infront of her.

_Hinata, calm down. She is not going kill to you. Stay calm._

No one expected what happened next.

Within a flash, Haruka whipped her hand out and delivered a mighty slap across her daughter's pretty face. And the power behind the slap could kill. So much if her aunt had not caught her in time, Hinata would have fallen hard unto the cold floor.

" Haruka! What's the meaning of this?!" Mai asked startled at what just ensued before her.

Haruka glared furiously at the panic striken girl in Mai's arms burning with anger to her very core. If looks could kill, Hinata would never survive a thousand lifetimes if she had them.

" If you knew what this stupid girl did, you would asked me to hit her harder than I did." she answered in a deathly cold tone through clenched teeth.

" What could she have so wrong to warrant this, Haruka?!" Mai yelled in confusion.

" Shino called off the wedding because he caught this stupid girl...this absolutely stupid and ungrateful girl kissing some common street rat!" Haruka shouted in pure rage.

Mai froze in shock.

She then turned to the girl in her arms with a questioning look. Hinata just looked up at her aunt eyes with guilt in her teary eyes. Mai tightened her arms around her niece protectively and look up at her sister in law fiercely.

" She must have had a good reason for her actions. You shouldn't attack your daughter like this...like an animal." Mai scolded.

Haruka couldn't believe her ears.

" Me?! An animal?! You, Mai, are the animal here with your monstrous appetite. Without Shino where are we going to get the money to pay for the expenses of your gluttony, huh?!" Haruka spat.

Mai gasped, hurt and shocked at Haruka's utterances. Hinata had had enough of her mother's venom. She stood infront of aunt to face her mother.

" Ma, enough!" Hinata said firmly.

" Shut up, you brat!" Haruka hissed.

" No, Ma I won't! You would hear me out today! The name of the man I love is Naruto Uzumaki and he is not a street rat. He is a navy corporal and he is the man I love and you can do nothing about it!" Hinata yelled out her frustrations at her mother.

This even made Haruka's madness heighten.

" How dare you say that to me you insolent brat!" Haruka raised her hand about to deliver another slap, more devastating than the previous. But she was stopped by the voice that boomed from above the stairs.

" Stop it right there, Haruka!" Hiashi gave Haruka a stern look making her reluctantly retract her hand.

He descended the stairs to join the three women.

" Did you see how she talked to me Hiashi,huh?!" Haruka complained to her husband.

Hiashi ignored her and turned to his beloved daughter. He cupped her face with a tender hand and rubbed her sore cheek soothingly. Hinata immediately leaned into his touch getting comfort from his ministrations. He beamed down proudly at her for standing up to her mother. Hinata was a gentle and meek child and Haruka used this trait of her's to oppress and control Hinata to her every bidding.

But today he had never seen his daughter so fierce, so bold, so beautiful like she was when she finally stood up to her mother. It made his heart swell with pride. His little girl was finally a woman.

" I am proud of you, Hinata" he said warmly making Hinata smile at father ignoring the stinging pain in her cheek.

Haruka just stood there in disbelief.

" W-what?! You are proud of her being disobedient to her own mother? I demand an apology right now, Hiashi!" Haruka demanded.

" When would you realise Hinata is a grown woman and is free to make her own decisions ." Hiashi pointed out.

" If she knows she is a grown woman then she should be intelligent and responsible enough to know that instead of giving herself to any nobody on the street she should think about the family she comes from and the financial crisis we have!" she snapped.

" If anyone should be taking care of the family's financial crisis it should be me, but right now because of my heart disease I can't so it all lies on the shoulders of that good for nothing son of yours who is just wasting his life doing nothing." he said in a hard tone.

This stung Haruka.

" Do not talk that way about my baby." Haruka said defensively.

With no better timing, the person in question just entered oblivious to the commotion he just walked in on.

" What's up people, why the long faces?" Neji Hyuuga inquired whiles walking to his mother's side to give her a peck on her check.

He was almost the exact replica of his father in his youth. Same long and soft chocolate locks, handsome face and angular features...but their characters were like day and night. Neji loved to gamble, drink and chase women about and never liked to hear work in connection with him. This is all as a result of Haruka pampering and covering up for him since childhood even when Hiashi wanted to discipline him.

" Nothing my baby, nothing to worry about." she said holding him close to her like a mother hen.

Hiashi just shook his head.

_Always pampering him like a toddler._

If he continued on this particular subject of Neji, his ailing heart might explode from it.

" Mai isn't dinner ready?" he turned to his sister changing the subject.

Mai saw this and just went along.

" Yes, I will tell the maids to set the table."

After dinner which didn't last long because of Haruka jabbing insults at Hinata from time to time and Hiashi defending her by pointing out Neji's irresponsible behaviour due to Haruka spoiling him rotten.

Hinata was the first one to leave and went to hide somewhere in the house to make a call to Naruto at his naval base to meet her but someone else picked. He told her he would relay her message to Naruto and with that, she sneaked out of the house without anyone noticing to meet her beloved again at the beach.

…..

* * *

Sasuke drove at high speed with nowhere exactly in mind to go. He had just made Sakura lose him some hours ago. He wanted to be alone. Without realising, he found himself at the beach which meant he had drove far from the countryside and was actually in the city. The cool and serene atmosphere of the beach was so inviting for his troubled mind. He killed the engine and trudged robotically to the beach. He sat down on a rock absent mindedly watching the waves. The cool breeze the waves brought with them ashore tickled his skin and its refreshing salty scent burst through his senses through his nostrils. Everything was peaceful around him. But not his mind and soul. He bent his head to shut everything out. All the painful truths and realities echoing in his head. He wanted all this to be a nightmare he would wake up from soon.

All of a sudden out of nowhere he felt delicate arms encircling his mid section making him go rigid in response.

…..

* * *

When Hinata arrived at the beach she looked around where they met earlier in the day but couldn't find any signs of Naruto. After spending a couple of minutes searching for her boyfriend without success, she gave up and decided to go back home feeling disappointed. She wanted to tell him how things went at home and how he has to act fast before her mum found another suitor for her.

_Maybe the guy I told to deliver her message forgot to do so._

Just when she was about to leave, she spotted someone sitting on a rock bent over in a blue black T-shirt like that of the navy corporal uniform.

_Naruto._ Hinata said excitedly in her head.

She giggled as she decided to sneak and attack him from behind again with her embrace like before.

She jumped on him like before and this time she pecked his exposed neck. But instead of leaning into her touch, he stiffened in her arms. This confused Hinata and she raised her head to ask Naruto about his strange behaviour, only to see jet black mane instead of blonde with the person in her arms' head raised now. She instantly disentangled her arms from the man and stood up abruptly. Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment as the man also stood up and turned to face her. But as soon as she saw his face, instead of embarrassment, she was at awe at him

The darkness of his hair made that of the night fade in comparison. His face was just breathtaking and moonlight emphasize it by outlining the beautiful planes of his face. His eyes were just spellbinding. They were like dark pools and seemed to pull you in if you looked into them for too long. His straight pointed nose and smooth thin lips were so defined. From the way she had to strain her neck to look up at him, he was very tall, lean, muscular and his skin was so pale it could rival hers. He was simply a beautiful man. One that stood out out of many and Hinata couldn't seem to take her eyes off him...

…..

* * *

In one crazy moment Sasuke thought it was Sakura but then realised she couldn't have come this far with the horse. As soon as he felt the soft lips of the woman embracing him in his neck, something ignited in him making his once frigid zombie-like body be washed with a blast of warmth. He then raised his head which seemed to elicit a gasp from her. He felt her quickly let him go which he found himself wishing she hadn't. Curious to see who she was and to ask why she would embrace and kiss a total stranger he turned to confront her only to stand there gawking like fool,totally dumbfounded by her beauty.

Her beauty was so ethereal and unearthly, so much if she had not embraced him for him to know she was in the flesh he would have thought she was a ghost or an illusion. Her long silky indigo locks dance beautifully to the rhythm of the night wind. It was like her face could shine on its own.

She had very thick long lashes hooding her huge angelic grey eyes. A cute pointed nose and small yet full pink lips completed her stunning face. Eventhough she was petite, she was very curvaceous and her skin was so smooth and inviting. And her scent, that rare sweet lavender scent emanating from her was intoxicating.

He was drunk into a stupor by her beauty.

He never thought the day would come where he would meet a woman who would take his breath away like this. Who would make so many emotions Sasuke never thought he was capable of erupt inside of him. And it that moment, he forgot about all the pain in his heart, all the disturbing and harrowing truths and realities he just found out and everything eating his mind up.

Infact he wasn't in this world anymore.

He was in another world where only he and she existed... nothing else...and it was heaven to him. But even in both worlds there was one thing that remain constant between them;his heart had shaken irrevocably by her and there was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do about it...

_**Reviews please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, so sorry for the delay. School came in between stuff but thankfully I got _sometime_ this holidays to write. Thanx for the reviews keep them coming and happy holidays! Sorry for any grammatical errors**

_**Chapter** **3**_

Sakura trudged into the kitchen with a crestfallen face whiles her father and Nao looked upon her with a knowing look.

" He sent you away, didn't he?" her father asked in a matter of fact tone.

Sakura just avoided his eyes to confirm his suspicion making him sigh.

He walked to her to put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

" This is why I told you not to follow him. You must understand there are times when he needs to be by himself like now-"

" But that's my Sasuke I have been with all my life since childhood and I was the one who could comfort him when he was down, the only one who could make him smile, so why is he pushing me away?" Sakura said at the brink of tears.

" You must understand Sasuke is no more that boy you used to play with when you were younger. He is now a man and would be face bigger problems that you can't help him with just a shoulder to cry on like now." Kizashi explained.

But that didn't help the few tears that strayed from Sakura's brimmed eyes.

" I don't know why... I have been getting this feeling of late...like I'm losing Sasuke, like I'm not assured of him being by my side forever."

Kizashi just sighed at his hopeless daughter's words.

_Forever? Even I won't be by your side forever._

….

* * *

At the beach...

An observer would have thought the young man and woman standing by the sea in the night were lovers who seemed not get enough of each other from the way they gazed at each other so intensely. They seem to be so entranced by each other so much that it was like they were in their own world, where they were trying to absorb and engrave the sight of the other as much as they could in their minds before their temporary little world succumbed to reality.

Hinata was the first to come back to earth as she blinked herself to reality.

She looked up at the man she hugged and kissed a minute ago, trying her best not to blush from embarrassment, with a polite smile.

" I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else. I won't bother you anymore. Have a good evening." And with that she turned on her heels to leave.

Her angelic voice filtering into Sasuke's ears brought him back to reality to see her leaving and he found himself not wanting her to go.

" You weren't bothering me." His deep clear voice stopped Hinata in her tracks.

She turned to see his eyes fixated on her unwaveringly making her heart act funny.

" Oh..." Hinata found herself short of words standing there awkwardly under this man she hardly knew's steady gaze.

When she looked up at them again, it was like there was something in them, as if he wanted to tell her something with them and she found her curiosity getting a better part of her as she stared in them longer than it was accepted as polite.

And then she remembered why she was here in the first place.

" I have to go look for someone, excuse me." and with another polite smile she proceeded to take her leave.

" The one you mistook for me?" Sasuke asked in his last ditch attempt to make her stay around longer.

" Yes." Hinata said with an almost embarrassed smile at hugging him.

" Your boyfriend?" Sasuke almost cussed at himself for asking such a personal question. It was very unlike him to prod into others business especially someone he just met. Maybe it was his heart trying to find out for his own peace of mind.

" No." Hinata lied through her teeth, thinking she didn't owe this stranger any truth about her personal life.

Sasuke couldn't help his heart from almost bursting with joy from the answer but none of that could be seen from his emotionless face. On a dark day like this he least expected his light at the end of this dark tunnel of a day would come in the form of this beautiful stranger.

But she turned to leave again, which started to make Sasuke upset at how she used every little opportunity to leave.

_Couldn't she stay for a little while?_

" I can help you look for the person." Sasuke offered in hopes of being around her longer as she looked for whoever she was looking for.

She turned to him with a look of mild surprise at how a total stranger would offer to do that.

" It's not safe for a young lady to be out alone at night." He pointed out.

Hinata couldn't help the warm feeling she had inside at his thoughtfulness. She had to admit eventhough he was clearly a stranger and she should be wary of him too, there was something sincere about his eyes eventhough he hadn't shown any emotion on his face till now and she also felt safe around him, like she felt protected and secured around him.

" I do not want to bother you anymore." she said.

" You are not bothering me." he repeated himself this time more firmly to emphasis his point. Trying to indirectly tell her to stay.

But she just rewarded him with a smile of gratitude.

" Thank you for your thoughtfulness but I would prefer to wait for the person alone. The person would arrive any moment from now so there's no need to worry." Hinata assured him.

Eventhough he wasn't fully convinced, Sasuke saw it was best to let her be because forcing his presence on her was just going to make her repulsed by him. Besides, he had to go back to make sure Sakura had returned safely and didn't have any crazy ideas to continue following him till now.

" I would take my leave then." Sasuke said reluctantly before turning to leave.

" Thank you, again." he paused at her voice.

He turned to take one long look at her, to take in her flowing indigo locks, her lovely face and flawless skin, to take all in and etch it well in his brain in case it was the last time he saw her. With a nod, he turned and took his leave.

As soon as he was out of sight, Hinata buried her blushing face in her hands allowing the embarrassment of hugging him mistakenly settle in.

" Oh God, how could I? That was so embarrassing. I thought my face would split into two with shame if he continued to be here. I had to make him leave." she confessed as she held her burning red face.

…..

* * *

Junior navy officers were running helter skelter around the navy barracks after an alarm was raised that there was some strange movement in the prison cells. With everyone all around the place searching for the cause of all this, it was a perfect environment for escape, that Naruto wasn't going to waste after succeeding to create it. It was the only way to escape the long and never ending meeting the coporals were having with their senior officers, to go and see Hinata. He was even fortunate the guy who answered the phone when she called was able to slip in to inform him. And he knew what Hinata had to tell him must be important for her to call him impromptu to see him again today and he was sure it was concerning that fiance of her's. Now ex since he said the wedding was off. By the time he made out of the building, it was announced it was a false alarm but there was going to be a very important meeting concerning this.

_Shit, I didn't expect them to find out so soon._

It was left with getting outside the gates and Naruto's escape would be complete. With the search team dissolving this was his only chance to-

" Corporal Uzumaki"

_Shit._

Naruto turned gingerly to see a senior officer behind him giving him a pointed look. Naruto immediately stood at attention as required.

" Sir!" he said with a salute.

" What are you doing here outside the barracks instead of heading to the meeting?" the senior office asked.

Naruto was blank for that moment. He didn't know what to say and had to cook something up immediately.

_Naruto think...think!_

"I was ordered to make sure all my colleagues were back for the meeting, sir." Naruto lied whiles praying he doesn't ask who gave him the orders.

The senior officer stood there staring at Naruto with a stern scrutinizing gaze as if he was trying to make Naruto crack which Naruto was fighting not to.

" You can go back to the meeting. I will make sure everyone is back, including you. You are dismissed." the senior officer said in finality.

Naruto knew the senior officer was waiting for him to object for him to confirm his suspicions that Naruto had an ulterior motive for being outside the barracks. So Naruto kept numb not to worsen his case.

_Sorry, Hina._

He walked heavily back to the barracks with the senior officer's hawk like gaze on him.

….

* * *

" What?!" Haruka asked in shock.

" Yes mum, I overhead Hinata talking to a man over the phone and telling him to meet her at the same place they meet earlier in the day. It's clearly the man that caused her break up with Aburame Shino." Neji ratted out to his now fuming mother.

" That stupid shallow girl! How could she disrespect all of us upon all she has done and go and see that man again!" Haruka growled.

" And dad thinks she is his sweet innocent daughter always blaming me for our bankruptcy whiles Hinata is the one who stupidly made us lose our only way out of all this. Is it fair mum the way dad is treating me?" Neji complained.

" Oh my baby, don't listen to that father of yours. Come to mummy." She brought Neji's head to her bosom to soothe him.

" Why don't you help mummy so we save your sister from her own stupidity and us from bankruptcy so your father is not mean to you anymore?" Haruka suggested making Neji give her a questioning look.

" How?" he asked.

" I want you to find out who that bastard she is willing to let her family fall to bankruptcy for is."

" Oh c'mon mum, that's like a punishment. Hinata's life is so boring." Neji grumbled.

Haruka held Neji face tenderly in her hands.

" Baby, do it for mummy."

Neji was still reluctant.

" You know mummy would reward you well if you do it, sweetheart." Haruka sweetly whiles letting her long finger run along Neji's chin.

Neji smirked.

" I will see what I can get about him. I have to go mum." Neji gave his mother a peck before making his departure.

" Thank you, honey. And take care of yourself." Haruka called after him.

She wished she hadn't let her anger get to her so much that she didn't listen when Hinata mention who the man she was seeing was. And when she asked Mai eventhough she heard, she couldn't remember.

_That dumb woman._

But she knew she could rely on her baby for results. Haruka grinned.

_After I find out who you are, I'm going crush you out of my daughter's life, you insect._

…..

* * *

Hinata had been at the beach for hours, strolling and playing with the water with her feet to while away the time she had been waiting for Naruto and there was no sign of him.

_Did he get my message?_

Looking around her, she saw it was late and wasn't safe for a young lady like her to be here this late alone.

As if to emphasize this, remembered the words of the handsome stranger she met here.

_It's not safe for a young lady to be out alone at night_

She had to admit if it wasn't that she was dying of embarrassment with him here, she wouldn't mind being here with him while she waited for Naruto despite him being a stranger. She didn't know why but eventhough there wasn't much of an exchange between them, she could daresay she felt good in his company. Maybe because she couldn't deny he was very good looking.

Hinata chuckled.

But what struck her the most about him were his eyes. There was much stirring in those beautiful dark pools but she couldn't decipher what they meant and the mystery intrigued her.

_I don't even know his name_

She just shrugged it away thinking it wasn't likely she would even see him again. She started to make her way back home since it was very clear Naruto wasn't going to make it.

_Another time..._

…

* * *

Neji walked through the town heading to a bar whiles talking on his cellphone unaware of him being followed. Just when he made a turn, his way was blocked by two buff guys who were unpleasantly familiar. He turned to escape only to be blocked by another familiar pair of buff guys.

They were the thugs of Danzo Shimura, a man he owed a lot of money to after loosing gambling games with him and they were here to collect.

Neji's phone was snatched from him.

" Hello pretty boy. We meet again." the leader said with a wicked grin on his face.

" Guys guys, we are all buddies here, right?" Neji raised both hands in his nervous state trying to pacify the men.

" Of course we are. But you know friendship and money do not mix...buddy." The leader said sarcastically whiles flexing his muscle a bit.

Neji sensed this wasn't good.

" No, I think you got it all-"

" Look we didn't come here for you to waste our time. We came here for the money, hard cold cash, Now." the leader thundered running out of patience with Neji.

Neji was trying to find an opening for escape but there was none with these huge guys blocking every space around him.

Neji gulped.

" Guys I don't have the money but just give me three da-"

Neji's sentence was cut by a heavy punch to his face which sent him sprawling to the ground. Neji held his bleeding nose as he grunted in pain.

" What the hell is wrong with you?! How can you call my face pretty and smash it, damn it?!" Neji yelled.

" Don't worry, Danzo sama told us to give you a new handsome face if you refuse to pay. Guys get him!" And with that, all four of the thugs pounced on Neji to begin beating him to a pulp.

….

* * *

Haruka watched from her bedroom window as Hinata finally came home at this late hour.

" That shameless brat." Haruka spat taking Hiashi's attention from the book he was reading in bed.

" And who are you referring to if I may ask?" Hiashi asked.

" Your sweet little angel who is coming back home this late in the night after seeing that so called boyfriend of hers she left all that good money Shino Aburame was offering on a silver platter for!" Haruka seethed in her fury.

" What is most important is where her love is. If its not with Shino Aburame then there is no need for her to be with him." Hiashi reasoned.

" Is that love going to put food on the table?! Is that love going to save us from financial crisis?! Is that love going save us from being the laughing stock of this town, huh Hiashi?!" Haruka yelled emotionally with tears in her eyes.

Hiashi just gave his wife a look.

" Is that all you care about, money and status forgetting your daughter's happiness?"

" Trust me Hiashi, when Hinata tastes what poverty is with that street rat, all that love and happiness will turn to resentment." Haruka said confidently.

" Like what you are feeling for me now since I am almost at bankruptcy?" Hiashi's question made Haruka freeze.

She turned slowly to her husband to give him a hurt look in her teary eyes.

" How can you say that to me, Hiashi? I demand an apology."

" Exactly, if you claim to be happy with me in my bankruptcy, then your own daughter can do same." Hiashi said in finality making Haruka shut up, secretly glaring at him.

" But what of her coming this late, that's not acceptable and shows what kind of man she is seeing who would keep a young lady this late." Haruka rose another argument not giving up easily.

" At least she came back. What of that useless bum you call a son who is still not back and would surely be out all night doing God knows what?" Hiashi countered.

" Why do you always turn every conversation around just to hit on my poor baby?" Haruka complained.

" Poor baby? Neji is just some few years shy from thirty and you still call him a baby. That's exactly why he acts and thinks like one, thanks to you." Hiashi shot back.

" Me? How can you be so unfair to me, huh?! What of you who has spoilt that silly girl rotten that she forgets the home she comes from and mingles with any no name wretch!" Haruka spat.

Hiashi lifted both hands in frustration. All this talking was putting stress on him and his heart.

" Oh, here me we go again. I'm going to bed first, goodnight." Hiashi said in finality and started tucking himself in bed to emphasize this, leaving a fuming Haruka with all that fire she had to burn.

" So you are going to go to bed bed and ignore me, huh? You are leaving me hanging right?! You are not being fair to me Hiashi! You are no-"

Hiashi started snoring showing he was fast asleep deaf to all Haruka's nagging. Haruka glared at the sleeping man.

_Stupid old man, I have been leaving a hell with you in your bankruptcy._

…

* * *

At the Uchiha ranch...

The hall of the mansion was decorated solemnly with a handful of people in black standing away from the coffin in the middle.

The coffin containing Fugaku Uchiha.

Even on his funeral, he had no one around him. The only people at his funeral were his servants in the ranch dressed in black to pay their last respects to their master. But his new found son was not present at his funeral.

" Sasuke-kun is not coming for the funeral?" Sakura asked Nao with her eyes still scanning the area for any signs of her beloved.

" It seems so, but Father is in his room trying to convince him to." Nao explained.

" So at the end it was only we the servants who were present at his funeral. I feel sad for the boss. He had more enemies than friends."Nao added.

" But he had this friend who used to come here when he came to stay in his ranch close by. What was his name again?" Sakura asked.

" You mean Lord Tsuchigumo? I think he is not back that's why he is not here at the funeral. It seems he was the boss's only friend after all." Nao said.

" But what of that woman, do you think she would come?" This time Sakura whispered.

Nao also followed suit.

" You mean his lover? I heard she left the boss' room furious yesterday, so who knows."

Sakura soon lost interest in the topic and started looking around to see if Sasuke had come around but there was no sign of him. Sakura pouted.

" Sasuke-kun is so stubborn. No matter what Lord Uchiha, was his father and he has to pay his last respects to him as his only son." Sakura complained making Nao raise an eyebrow at her.

" Are you sure you aren't saying this just because you want to have Sasuke around?"

Sakura just pouted some more.

" And why is Father Hiruzen taking so much time to bring him here?"

…

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on his bed cleaning the boots he had already cleaned five times already, pretending the Father was not in the room with him.

" My boy, stop this nonsense and let's-"

" Father, I'm not going and that's final." Sasuke cut in, not even looking at the Father.

The Father sighed. He had been trying to convince Sasuke to come to the funeral the past hour but to no avail.

" But you are his son, his one and only son and heir and its only right for you to pay him your last respects." The Father insisted.

This made Sasuke stop in the middle of his cleaning. His dark orbs shone with cold anger.

" Did you say the right thing?" Sasuke asked in a low dark tone. " Tell me something Father, what did he ever in his whole miserable life do right with me as a father?"

The Father was short of words for a moment there.

" I like how hard it is for you to find even one, Father." Sasuke sneered.

" At least in the end he was remorseful... repented and acknowledged you as his son by making you his sole heir to everything,everything under his name." The Father pointed out.

" Did you say acknowledge? The whole time...the whole time I worked for him and he knowing very well I was his son, why didn't he acknowledge me then? All those times I needed a father's love...a father's hug...someone to just call father and he call me his son, he never did. He never even looked me in the eye. All I got were hard cold orders and abuse both physical and verbal. And to think that bastard raped my mother, I can imagine how much she must have hated me and at the end even died. I can never ever look past that. I will never accept that swine as my father or his filthy riches. Never." Sasuke said with palpable pain in his voice.

" My son you got it all wrong. Your mother, Mikoto never hated you. Upon all she went through at the hands of your father, she loved you very much. You don't know how much hope and joy you brought during those dark times of her life. Think about it, if she hated you she would have gotten rid of you instead of carrying you in her womb for nine good months." Sasuke was still and quiet at the Father's words. The Father walked to him and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders making Sasuke raise his head to reveal a softened face.

" Sasuke, your mother loved you with all her heart." The father said tenderly making Sasuke's chest swell with warmth.

" She did?" Sasuke asked softly with enthusiasm shining in his once angry eyes.

"You don't know how much it pained her to leave you. She didn't want to let you out of her arms for a second. She couldn't stop gushing about what a beautiful baby you were." The Father lost in his fond memories did not realise he had said something that made Sasuke freeze.

" Father...from what you are saying it sounds like my mother did not die after she gave birth to me. Is it possible she is still alive, Father?" Sasuke asked with renewed hope burning in his eyes.

His question made the Father pause for a moment.

He sighed.

" I'm sorry Sasuke, she died shortly afterwards. She knew she was dying...thats why she wanted to give you as much of her love as she could before she died." The Father watched with pain as Sasuke's face fell at his words.

His hopeful eyes had become heavy with sadness as he sat down quietly.

" I wish I could meet her. For that crazy moment when I hoped that someway somehow she was alive... I had forgotten all that hatred I had for that man and was so happy and hopeful like I have never been before. How I wish I had someone to call family." Sasuke said in a wistful quiet voice.

" But you had your late grandfather who took care of you after your mother passed away. Its a pity he died too soon from the sadness of losing your mother." The Father said.

" I was very young when he died. I barely remember him." Sasuke said.

" But did he know I was that man's son?"

" I don't know, my son." The Father answered.

" I see... Father, aren't you needed at the funeral?"

" I should be asking you that, boy." the Father pointed out.

" My decision is final, Father." Sasuke said in finality.

The Father seeing Sasuke's mood had darkened after being disappointed about the news of his mother, didn't want to press on.

" I would leave you for now but when I come back, I'm coming with reinforcement to drag you out of here." the Father said before leaving the room.

As soon as he was out he stopped with a grim look on his face.

" Forgive me Father Lord...forgive me, Sasuke."

….

* * *

At the Hyuuga mansion...

The Hyuugas were at the dining table having breakfast except Neji who had not returned home since yesterday. Haruka kept glaring at Hinata the whole time whiles Hinata pretended her mother was invincible and immune to her glares.

Haruka cleared her throat as she turned to her husband.

" Hiashi my love,since Hinata is no more going to marry Shino Aburame, don't you think she should go overseas and continue her studies since she has nothing doing here?" Hinata's alarmed eyes shot to her mother who had a sly look on her face.

" Nii-san, I agree with Haruka. Travelling, getting to see new beautiful places and meeting people especially some handsome young men would be so refreshing. You might not know you might bring home a fine young foreigner from a good family" Mai butted in with a chuckle even making things worse for Hinata.

Hiashi had his attention glued to his meal like he found his meal more interesting than the ensuing conversation which put Hinata a little at ease.

She knew her mother was doing this on purpose but she didn't know her aunt was going to ignorantly support her.

Hinata didn't want to leave overseas where Naruto wasn't. She wasn't going to go anywhere Naruto wasn't and she knew her mother was doing this to separate them. She needed to think of something to say.

" I want to stay and take care of daddy." Hinata said holding her mother's stare.

Haruka gave her a sly smirk.

" There's no need for you to do that, sweetheart. You make it sound like Mai and I aren't taking good care of your father, is that what you are saying, princess?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at her mother as her mother gave her a challenging look daring her to answer the question.

" If she wants to stay at her own home, I don't see why she has to give a reason to do so. Hinata is a full grown woman and has the liberty to make her own decisions." Hiashi finally said giving both his wife and sister a stern look making Hinata's heart swell with joy.

" She is a full grown woman and needs to get married in her prime before her time passes her by...like some people."

Everyone on the table froze at Haruka's words especially the one who it was indirectly pointed to, Mai who was struggling not to show the hurt on her face.

" Haruka!" Hiashi boomed giving his wife an aghast look.

Hinata was just speechless giving her a disappointed look.

Haruka was nonchalant to all that happily sipping her juice.

Mai reached out for her brother's hand to calm him down knowing its not good for his health.

As if things couldn't get worst, Neji found it best to walk in with his face all bloody and beaten up making the women shoot up to their seats in horror especially Haruka who sprinted to his side to hold his precious face in her hands.

" My baby, who did this to your handsome face,huh?" Haruka asked in a very panic stricken voice.

" Just some robbers." Neji lied." I can't feel my jaw and whole face stings but apart from that I'm fine."

" That's what you get for staying out all night doing God knows what!Look at how your foolish irresponsible behaviour almost got you killed! When would you ever grow up?!" Hiashi thundered at Neji making Hinata and Mai hold him soothingly to calm him down seeing how his anger was taking a toll on him.

Haruka stood instinctively infront of Neji to protect him from his father's anger.

" Hiashi, how can you say such heartless words to your son when he has gone through such a traumatic experience, huh?!" Haruka cried out dramatically. This made Hiashi get angrier by the second especially seeing how Neji stood there totally unaffected in his usual careless attitude as his mother was all over him consoling him with kisses and soothing words. He was about to raise his voice again but Hinata gave him a pleading look, stopping him.

" Haruka, why don't you take Neji upstairs whiles I get something for his wounds?" Mai suggested mainly to cut the tension.

" Come honey, let's go upstairs." Haruka said to Neji as she guided him along.

Mai took this as a cue to also leave for the first aid kit and some ice leaving Hinata and a seething Hiashi alone in the dining room.

Hinata rubbed her father's back with a tender hand to calm him down, giving him a worried look.

" Daddy, I'm pleading with you please calm down. It's not good for your health." Hinata said with concern making calming Hiashi a bit but it wasn't enough.

" Let's take deep breaths, daddy. Breathe in..."

Hiashi followed as Hinata instructed and inhaled.

" And out" he followed suit.

They did it a couple of times till Hiashi seemed better making Hinata beam down at him.

" Thank you, my dear." Hiashi said with gratitude.

" Oh daddy, there is no need for that. Just don't scare me like that again." Hinata gave him a worried look to emphasize her statement.

Hiashi cupped her face with his warm hands as he gave her an apologetic look.

" I'm sorry, my dear. It's just that I don't know what to with your brother and it frustrates me a lot." Hiashi explained.

Hinata put her hand over her father's hand holding her face.

" Right now you shouldn't let such stuff get to you. Your health is more important than Neji's misbehavior." Hinata said.

" But if he stops to straighten up and get a good job to bring home money to the house, your mother won't be on your neck to marry you to any rich young man." Hiashi pointed out.

Hinata just smiled and gave Hiashi a peck on the forehead.

" Oh daddy, you worry too much. What you need is rest. Come and let's get you into the garden so you can rest in the recliner." Hinata said as she helped her father get to his feet making Hiashi give an amused sigh at his daughter's antics.

…..

* * *

After the Father returned unsuccessfully, Sakura was about to go but was stopped by the Father saying Sasuke wanted to be alone. Kizashi finally joined them after he was done taking care of some work. He asked of Taro but no one had seen him. Just then a young man with black hair and matching eye colour with very pale skin who everyone recognised as Sasuke's old friend from the university came to join them.

" Hello everyone." he greeted.

" Hello Sai, welcome." everyone responded warmly.

He turned his attention to the pinkette he was glad to see again.

" Hello Sakura, you are looking more beautiful than I remembered." Sai said with a suggestive smile at her.

" I must say I'm impressed that upon all those sophisticated city ladies you have under your spell, you can still remember a small town girl like me." Sakura shot back making Sai chuckle.

Before the conversation could continue, the Father cut in to talk to Sai.

" My boy, how was your journey here?"

" The usual. The roads are bad and luckily I didn't meet any of the robbers on my way." Sai answered.

" Thank you for coming at short notice, my son." the Father said with gratitude.

The Father seeing how bad Sasuke took the news of his father, called Sai his good friend to increase his chances of changing Sasuke's mind. He hoped it works.

" You are welcome, Father."

Sai then looked around and noticed Sasuke's absence.

" He is still refusing to come?" Sai asked the Father who gave him a nod to answer.

Sai sighed.

" That guy can be really stubborn when he puts his mind to it." Sai muttered.

" He wanted to be alone but I'm sure if he sees you, he won't turn you away. You can go and see him." the Father said.

" Alright Father, wish me luck." Sai said jovially before turning to make his way to Sasuke's room.

" May God be with you so you come back successful." the Father said after him.

Sakura walked up to confront the Father after seeing what just happened.

" Father, how come Sai is allowed to go see Sasuke and not me?" Sakura asked in an upset voice.

" I'm sorry my daughter, I called Sai here specifically for that reason. If I had allowed you to go, you would have just been in the way." the Father explained before leaving Sakura behind even more upset by the Father's words.

…

* * *

Sasuke was lying in his bed with his dark orbs staring at the ceiling of his room blankly. He was trying to numb himself so he doesn't feel the backlash of raising hopes that his mother could be alive. But it wasn't working and he was feeling miserable. He then tried thinking of any nice memories of the past to take his mind of the pain but his mind was too clouded to think of any bright memories. Just when he was about to give up to the pain, his mind took him on a trip back...

...to last night on the beach...when he met her.

He could already feel the warmth spread from his chest already.

He could remember every detail of her like she was right infront of him.

Her long gorgeous ink locks flowing with the wind, her lovely heart shaped face, her big pretty light grey eyes hooded with thick long lashes, her smooth pristine skin and her beautiful petite hour glass body...

She was beautiful.

He remembered how her small delicate arms hugged from behind and...

He reached out to the back of his neck, where her soft supple lips planted a kiss.

He could feel his head and heart lighten as he immersed himself in his lovely memories of the dark haired beauty.

How he wished he could meet her again.

There was a knock on his door that brought him out of his reverie.

_It must be Father Hiruzen._

He said mentally as he still laid in his bed not planning to opening the door. After several knocks, the one behind the door called out to him.

" Sasuke, open the door. I know you are in there. It's me Sai."

Sasuke immediately sat up at the person's voice.

_Sai?_

Sasuke jumped unto his feet to unlock his door and open it. And there he was, his very good friend Sai he had seen in a long time, here in the flesh grinning at him.

" Sasuke, my man!"

" Sai."

Sasuke gave him a smile in return as they both got into a manly hug, both glad to see each other.

" Its been a long time, man." Sasuke said.

" Yeah, its good to see you too, Sasuke." Sai replied as he made his way to the room.

" So how is the city?" Sasuke asked as he brought a chair to sit infront of Sai who had made himself comfortable on his bed.

" Well, it was good till I lost my job recently due to management laying off workers because the company is having financial problems." Sai answered.

" Sorry man." Sasuke empathised.

" Oh don't worry about me. From what I heard you are going through more serious stuff." Sai said giving a surprised Sasuke a meaningful look.

That's when Sasuke realised Sai was also in black for the funeral.

" Who told you?" Sasuke asked in a serious tone.

" Father Hiruzen." Sai answered.

" Ah, so you were the reinforcement he was talking about." Sasuke said in realisation.

Sai looked at Sasuke with a solemn but serious face.

" I'm sorry for your loss, man."

Sasuke chuckled darkly at Sai words.

" I can see Father didn't fill you in on the part where I hate that man."

Sai sighed.

" I get where you are coming from Sasuke, but your stubbornness is not going to change anything." Sai pointed out.

" Do you know how it feels waking up one day just to realized everything you believed was true was a lie? To realize all the times from childhood I fantasized about how life would have been if my father was alive anytime I saw Kizashi-san and Sakura? When Kizashi-san taught Sakura how to ride a horse, when he made time to play with her, when he carried her on his shoulders...I always fantasized that if my father were alive we would do the same things...only to realize he was alive all this time, watching me suffer in my loneliness and as if that wasn't enough, treated me his own flesh and blood like I was the scum of the earth. How do you expect me to feel when the wonderful father I imagined dead, was a monster I was working for? How do you expect me to feel when the person I share blood with cheats and abuses his workers and rapes women?" Sai could just watch Sasuke, rendered speechless at this side of Sasuke he had never seen before. Sasuke eyes and voice burned with raw pain and agony.

For the second time he sighed again.

" Sasuke, if you hate your father so much for all his deeds, why don't you as his son undo his wrongdoings with the inheritance? Why don't use the inheritance he gave to you in his last moments as a way to compensate for all the wrong he has done to you and to also compensate all those workers who have suffered at your father's hand?"

Sai's words grabbed Sasuke's attention. It started to open his eyes to things he overlooked in his anger. Sai seeing this positive reaction continued.

" You, Sasuke love the land and the people occupying it. There are so many problems that need immediate attention; the bad roads, the increased rates of armed robbery, the lack of adequate schools for the children in the region and so many other things. I think you inherited all this wealth for a purpose: to turn things around for the people. Who better than you who has gone through their hardships and felt their suffering?" Sai concluded strongly, his words completely letting the scales fall of Sasuke's eyes for him to see clearly.

Sasuke sat there silently in a deep pensive mood. They sat there in silence as Sai awaited Sasuke's next move. Sasuke finally got up to his wardrobe and picked out a black shirt making Sai unable to stop the wide grin that almost split his face into two.

_I owe you one, Sai._

Sasuke said mentally as he wore his shirt. After he was done dressing, he turned to Sai and gave him a nod.

" Let's go."

_**Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Its been ages and I miss u guys, school got in the way but we all know school gets in the way of all the fun stuff. This is my first chapter of this story in 2015 and I want to use this opportunity to thank you all who followed:amethystfirechik, animefan1809, ChumaKan, ginsbabymomma, hyuciha, JSMA-SasuHina,Liyuqin, luvhinata, Melanieciel, MsChifSantos, naiu, natsu d uchiha, PsychoticSky, Robotchick1, SarcasticScript, scarecrow09, SheesShy 23, Unique95, xXSlackerByChoiceXx  
**

**Who favourite-ed:CarylDixon26, ChumaKan, MsChifSantos, ThePhoenix XIII, Unique95, Znex, coffeeshot, imalexandrea05, naiu, scarecrow09  
**

**And who reviewed:stereoheartrukia, JSMA-SasuHina, Melanieciel, amethystfirechik, omg, imalexandrea05, Sasuhina aaaahhhhh, mimimi, naiu, coffeeshot, MissGaga-11, Woow, Anokia, HotChoco, sleekboss, Random Chicky, Hinata Fan, SheesShy 23, Nafsi-chan and all you wonderful guest who took time to review.  
**

**Thanks so much God richly bless you all and keep the motivation coming**.

**PS: I didn't mention this because of the people I know who love anime do not like novelas. But boy was I surprised when a reviewer mentioned knowing the novela this story is based on and im glad im not the only one in the whole anime and novela love thing lol. This story is heavily I repeat, heavily based on the novela What Life Took From Me, thats how come we have a ranch and all that kind of stuff in the story. It is a fantastic novela I must say with an intriguing and captivating storyline. As I watched it I really wanted to see one of my fav pairings Sasuke and Hinata as the leads that's why there aren't many changes made in the story but there are some changes here and there but in all its heavily based on the story.**

**Thanks for reading keep the reviews coming and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 4**

Sakura cast her impatient eyes for the umpteenth time in search of any sign of Sasuke. As she was to about complain about Sasuke's stubbornness, her eyes caught the familiar dark mane she had grown to love, appear with the emergence of its owner in black as well with Sai. And all her irritation at his stubbornness flew out the window.

" Sasuke-kun!" she called out with joy as she run towards him alerting everyone around of Sasuke's presence. The air was almost knocked out of his lungs with the hug Sakura attack him with.

" I'm so glad you came."

Sai standing by the whole scene tried to push down the jealousy bubbling up his chest.

" Hey what of me who brought him here, don't I deserve a hug too?" Sai said giving her a suggestive smirk.

This made Sakura tighten her arms around Sasuke.

" Sorry Sai, it's Sasuke who needs to be comforted today."

Sai almost rolled his eyes.

_Like you don't use every possible opportunity to 'comfort' him._

" Sasuke, my boy." Father Hiruzen called out as he approached with a satisfied smile on his face.

Sasuke used this as an opportunity to release himself from Sakura's hold but like a leach, she latched herself back to his arm. Father Hiruzen turned to Sai first with a look of gratitude.

" You have done well my son for being able to get through this stubborn bull. Thank you."

Sasuke just pretended not hear what the Father had called him. Father Hiruzen then turned his attention to him with an amused smile which made Sasuke's eye start to twitch.

" I'm glad you allowed reason to get through that thick skull of yours to finally join us here." The Father teased earning a look from Sasuke.

" Sakura, if you don't mind I would like to borrow Sasuke for a minute." Father Hiruzen said making Sakura pout defiantly at him.

" But Father, I just got to see him." she protested.

Father Hiruzen chuckled at her antics.

" There is someone I want him to see. Don't worry I will bring him back to you soon in one piece." he said making Sakura reluctantly let go of Sasuke who gave her an assuring look he would be back, before he left with the Father.

" Now we can have sometime to ourselves." Sai's voice made Sakura turn to see Sai smiling down at her. She just gave him a half smile before turning her eyes back to Sasuke's retreating back making Sai's face fall once again at her inattentiveness towards him. Because Sasuke was all she saw...so she was blind to his feelings for her.

...

* * *

The Father brought Sasuke to an average height man with brown hair and matching eyes.

" Sasuke meet Mr. Ryuuken Ueda. He was your father's lawyer and the notary who would be responsible for transferring your father's assets to you. And Mr. Ueda meet Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku's son." the Father introduced the two men who shook hands after.

" Its a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Uchiha." The notary said.

Sasuke was able to control himself from flinching at what he called him.

" Likewise." Sasuke said.

" Tomorrow, I would start the proceedings in transferring your father's assets to you so you can take over with immediate effect." The notary said earning a nod from Sasuke. Just then a shining black car just drove in drawing their attention. The driver of the car got down to open the passenger door, and out emerged a middle aged man with dark brown hair and eye patch over his left eye dressed in black, using a walking cane as he approached them, giving the notary a look of recognition as soon as his amber eyes fell on him.

" Hello everyone. Its good to see you again, Ryuuken." he greeted when he reached them.

They all chorused a reply to his greeting as the notary step closer to address him.

" Ah, Danzo its good you are here. Let me introduce you to Sasuke Uchiha, Lord Fugaku's son and heir." This information seemed to take the man by a great surprise as his eyes grew wide at the notary's words.

" Did you say his son? Pardon me but I have known and worked for Master Fugaku for a long time and he never had any family or children as far as I know." Danzo said in total disbelief.

" Well, now you know. Sasuke here is his one and only son and heir." The Father piped in.

" Yes Danzo. Lord Fugaku named as Sasuke as his heir and successor in his final will." the notary added making Danzo's eyes almost bulge out.

He quickly composed himself and turned to address Sasuke.

" Forgive me for my rudeness. You must understand this news took me by surprise." he said politely receiving just a passive nod from Sasuke.

" Oh, where are my manners, I am Danzo Shimura, the administrator of your father's leather factory in the city. I look forward to working with you, Master Sasuke." he introduced himself.

" Likewise." Sasuke said.

" Alright, it's time to head for the graveyard for the burial." Father Hiruzen announced.

The people started gathering around to head towards the graveyard as Taro lurked in the background with a sly smirk across his lips when he saw Danzo Shimura.

_Oh he made it. I need to have a long chat with him._

…..

* * *

In the Hyuuga mansion...

" Oh, my baby does it hurt a lot?" Haruka asked with concern as she put some ointment on Neji's bruises carefully.

"It's manageable." Neji shrugged.

" What kind of hideous monsters did this to your handsome face, my son?" Haruka asked.

" Oh mum, just robbers who got violent when I told them I had no money." Neji lied through his teeth to his mother.

" That's terrible. I need to talk to the chief of police about this. If one can be robbed and beaten like this by just walking on the streets then our security in this town is not assured." Haruka declared fiercely." I do not even want to think of what would have happened if they decided to be more merciless with you."

" No mum, there's no need for that. I am fine. Next time,I would just be careful, that's all." Neji tried to calm her down.

" I do not think I can bear to see you like this again, my son. Don't let mummy get worried like this again."

" Yes Mum. I would be careful next time." Neji said to pacify her.

" But have you got any news about your sister's secret lover?" Haruka asked now with a serious look.

" No, as you can see I couldn't because I was attacked." Neji deadpanned.

" That's ok, my son. But you would have to continue when you are all healed up." Haruka insisted.

Neji sighed in exasperation. He was starting to regret ever informing her of Hinata's secret calls to her lover.

" Yes Mum."

Ooo..

…..

* * *

Downstairs...

Hinata paced outside the house with her phone to her ear trying to make a call but the person wasn't picking. She looked at her phone screen with frustration.

_Naruto-kun why aren't you picking?_

" Hinata is everything ok?" Hinata jumped at her aunt's voice turning to give her aunt a surprised look.

" Oh, Hinata dear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Mai apologized.

Hinata calmed down to address Mai.

" Don't worry, aunt. Is there something you want?" Hinata asked trying to hide her phone from her aunt's view.

Mai laughed at Hinata's antics.

" Oh my dear, why are you trying to hide something I have already seen from me?" she asked in giggles making Hinata blush.

" Oh..." Hinata could only say, feeling silly.

Mai let her laughter die down so she could talk clearly with her niece.

" If you must know, your father and I are in support of you so you do not need to hide these things from us...especially your dad, Hinata." Her aunt said as she held her niece by the shoulders tenderly giving her a warm look of understanding giving Hinata some semblance of peace.

Her aunt was right. She didn't like to hide things from her dad and he had a right to know about her relationship with Naruto since she and Shino's wedding was called off suddenly because of this. He needed an explanation to all this.

She gave her aunt a determined look and one of gratitude.

" You are right aunt. Thank you for telling me this. I'm going to see dad now." she said and gave her aunt a smile before leaving to her dad in his study.

Mai shook her head in amusement.

" Kids."

000..

….

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath as she stood infront of the door of her dad's study.

_This is now or never, Hinata._

She finally exhaled and knocked not waiting to be called to come in, afraid she might lose her confidence to face her father.

" Dad, can I please spe-" she began to speak as soon as she entered but her words died on her lips as soon as her eyes fell on the person with her father in the study. As if to confirm he was the one, he turned to give her smile with his eyes. Hinata had to bite her tongue to restrain herself from blurting out his name in her shock.

_What is he doing here?!_

_Oh my God, is he telling father about-_

" Do you know each other?" Hiashi's voice made them tear their eyes from each other to see him give them a sceptical look.

" No!" they both chorused simultaneously making Hiashi raise his eyebrow at them the more.

He beckoned Hinata to come to his side which she did, with father and daughter putting an arm around each other.

" Then let me use this opportunity to introduce you. Hinata this is Corporal Uzumaki from the Naval base and Corporal this is my daughter Hinata Hyuuga." Hiashi introduced them as they stretched out their arms to shake each other.

" Nice to meet you, Corporal Uzumaki."

" Nice to meet you too, Miss Hyuuga."

They tried to be as formal as they could so as not to give themselves out to her father.

" Hmmm Corporal Uzumaki right...for some reason your name rings a bell but I can't seem to remember where." Hiashi said with a thoughtful look.

This seemed to surprise Naruto but alarmed Hinata greatly because it was possible he was referring to last night when she was arguing with her mum and if her dad was able to remember it was then, their secret was going to be out of the bag.

" Dad I'm sure one of your captain friends might have mentioned him to you." Hinata suggested hoping he would buy it.

" Hmmmm you might be right, my dear." her father's words put her at ease.

" Speaking of captains, Corporal you said earlier that Captain A was sending your company for a 14 day operation, right?" Hiashi asked.

" 14 days?! As in two weeks?!" Hinata blurted out in surprise before she could stop herself.

" My dear, sometimes the operations even take longer than that. You remember before I retired from the navy I used to be away from home for long periods of time." Hiashi explained to which Hinata nodded slowly with her eyes cast down. Naruto couldn't help the look of concern in his eyes at Hinata expression.

" Corporal Uzumaki, I need a favour from you. Could you delivery wine I promised Captain A to him when you return to the barracks?" Hiashi asked." You see this old man here is getting more forgetful by the day and might be so if I procrastinate ."

" At your service, admiral." Naruto saluted making Hiashi nod in appreciation.

" Good. Give me a few minutes while I go to the cellar for the wine. Hinata you won't mind keeping our guest company, right?"

" Oh no, don't worry. I will be with him whiles you are gone." Hinata said almost too enthusiastically but Hiashi seemed not to notice as he just nodded and made his way out to the cellar.

When they were sure he was out of earshot, the two lovers jumped into each other's arms like they had not seen each other for years.

" Hina I'm so sorry I couldn't make it last night. I tried but I was dragged into a meeting." Naruto explained as he held her face in his hands so she could see his earnest eyes.

" Don't worry Naruto-kun. I knew something might have come up that's why you couldn't make it. I was just worried that maybe that something might be your health or well being." Hinata replied making Naruto smile warmly at her at her great concern for him.

He bent down his head to capture her lips with his in a heated kiss which surprised Hinata at his bravery to do so in her father's study but she allowed herself to delve in this madness and snaked her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss to look down at her lovingly.

" I miss you, Hina." He said in a thick low voice making Hinata's cheeks turn pink at the intensity of his words.

" I miss you too, Naruto-kun. And I would the more these 14 good days you are leaving town. I don't know how I'm going to cope without see you for this long while." Hinata confessed with a sad look on her face.

Naruto held her chin to raise her head to look at him.

" You don't know how it kills me to leave you for this long. I wish I could find a way out to not go." Naruto said with his eyes burning with emotion.

" No, Naruto-kun. As much as I hate for you to go, I have to let you. It something you have to do. You once said your performance at these operations are what puts you in line for a promotion and I know how bad you want that." Hinata said giving Naruto a serious look.

Naruto sighed.

" You are right. But you know I do not want the promotion only for myself but so that it is more likely I would be granted your hand in marriage with a higher rank."

Hinata smiled.

" I know. You don't know how my heart almost jumped into my throat when I saw you here with my dad. I thought you had beaten me to telling my dad about us." Hinata confessed making Naruto's eyes widen.

" Really? Wait, were you intending on telling your father about us when you came in?" Naruto inquired in surprise.

" Yes, Naruto-kun. After Shino and my wedding was called off, my dad has supported me and defended me against my mother's wrath even without any proper explanation as to how all this came about, and I don't think its fair and right to lie and hide things from him. And my mum is not going to rest till she finds another rich suitor for me as soon as possible especially now she knows the break up was because I was with another man when Shino came over." Hinata pointed out and Naruto sighed seeing how urgent the situation had become.

He donned a pensive expression on his face as he was trying to make a decision.

" I think its best if we talk to your father when I come back from the operation. Then we can sit down and have a long chat about everything. Now, would be rushed because I was just sent to deliver a message to your father and I'm expected to be back in the barracks as of this moment." Naruto said and Hinata nodded in agreement.

" Yes let's make it after you come back. Then, things would be well explained."

Naruto smiled at her answer and brought his lips to her forehead to give her a kiss on it.

" Lets meet at the usual place tonight. I want to make it up to you for not coming yesternight and also for us to have sometime to ourselves before I leave." Naruto suggested which Hinata was more than happy to comply with.

" What time would you be able to make it?" She asked happily.

" Would 7 be a good time?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded enthusiastically before standing on her toes to give Naruto one last quick kiss on the lips.

" My dad would be here any minute from now. I'm going stand behind the table so he doesn't suspect anything. I'm looking forward to tonight." She said hurriedly about to make her way behind the table when Naruto pulled her back by the arm to crush his lips unto hers shocking Hinata.

" Naruto." She scolded as her eyes shot to door urgently for any sign of her dad coming.

Naruto just gave her a sly smirk.

" The kiss you gave was too short, I had to correct that." He pointed out making Hinata giggle.

" I will make it up to you tonight." He promised before letting go so she could quickly stand behind her father's desk as they composed themselves for his arrival.

….

* * *

A handful of people were gathered around the graveyard as the coffin of Fugaku Uchiha was lowered into the grave. Sasuke looked on passively as Sakura leaned her head unto his shoulder, rubbing his back with a comforting hand. The Father prayed for Fugaku's soul to be delivered to the Lord and for his soul to rest in peace.

No one cried throughout the burial.

After the burial the notary sought Sasuke's audience to discuss some issues with him.

" Mr. Uchiha, what did you think of your father's administrator?" The notary asked making Sasuke raise an eyebrow at him.

" Why do you ask?" Sasuke inquired, eliciting a sigh from the man.

" He is someone you need to keep a close eye on when you receive your inheritance. For a long time, I believe he has been stealing from your father and it even reflects from the records." The notary confided.

This caught Sasuke's attention.

" Why didn't he deal with Danzo as he should?" Sasuke asked.

" I dont think your father was particularly aware of this because for a long time he never visited the factory in the city or checked its records. He seemed to have lost interest in the factory and had left Danzo totally in charge of it." the notary answered.

" And this gave Danzo the right environment to embezzlement the factory's funds to make himself wealthy." Sasuke concluded.

" Exactly. And mind you that factory brings in a lot of money which goes into Danzo's pocket. I visited the place sometime ago and its in bad need of some renovations and new policies or the factory might collapse and many innocent people might lose their jobs. I hope you would be able to turn things around for the sake of those people who worked so hard just to put food on the table for their families." the notary pointed out.

Sasuke seemed to be thinking of what he said before turning to him to reply.

" It seems I would have to go to the city first thing tomorrow."

His answer made the notary give him a satisfied smiled.

…..

* * *

" I hope you were able to deal with the Hyuuga brat as I told you to." Danzo said sternly on his phone as he listen to the person on the other end.

" Good. I am on my way." And with that he cut the call making his way to his car but was intercepted by a very familiar face.

" Its good to see you again, Danzo san." Taro greeted with a sly grin on his face.

" Ah, Taro, its been a long time." Danzo replied.

" Yes and as you can see things have drastically changed." Taro said referring to Sasuke being named as the heir.

" Yes Taro, and actually I'm upset you didn't tell me Master Fugaku had a bastard son. Do you know how stupid I looked when I found out just when I arrived? Is this what you do after all our businesses we've had?" Danzo confronted Taro in a very upset tone.

" Hey Danzo-san. Calm down. I'm just as surprised and upset as you are. I also just found out last night, after Fugaku Sama died." Taro explained which seemed to calm Danzo down a bit.

" But you know how bad this is going to be for us. The bastard is going to be a mole in our plans." Danzo pointed out grimly.

" Yes, you would have to be very careful around him because he is not an idiot." Taro added.

" We would need to find a way to deal with him, before he causes us problems." Danzo declared to which Taro nodded enthusiastically with a sly grin on his face.

…..

* * *

Kizashi had his eyes fixated on his daughter forgetting his meal, pondering on how to tell her what he had to say. Sakura had been trying to ignore this and eat her lunch but it kept bugging her to the extent she couldn't stand it anymore.

" What is it, dad?" She asked holding his eyes with hers so he couldn't hide what ever he had to say any longer.

Kizashi sighed.

" I know what I'm going to say is not going to sit well with you but as your father its my duty to tell you the truth no matter how ugly it is." Kizashi said in a serious tone making Sakura raise an eyebrow at him.

" What is it?"

His eyes bore into hers for sometime before opening his mouth to answer, promising her she wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

" Its about Sasuke." He finally said making Sakura eyes go a few shades darker not liking where things were heading.

" What about him?"

" You know after Sasuke's inheritance is transferred to him he is no more going to be Sasuke Doi, the poor peasant boy you used to play around with. He would become Sasuke Uchiha, the new land owner of the country side and one of the wealthiest men in this region...and as such things would not be the same anymore. Especially when it comes to when he wants to marry. For someone of his status it is expected he takes a sophisticated woman from a wealthy fa-"

Sakura stood up abruptly in rage cutting her father short.

" Sasuke-kun, my Sasuke-kun has been like us all his life and as such he would always be one of us. Sasuke-kun is not someone who is going let money change who he is. So I think its very insulting to say all these falsehoods about him." Sakura said in a cold voice giving her father a look of disappointment.

Kizashi sighed at how she had interpreted all he said in a wrong way. He knew something like this would happen.

" You are refusing to listen and reason, Sakura. Somethings are inevitable and are bound to happen no matter what. Even when he was poor, he never saw you as nothing more than a little sister, how is that going to change when he is wealthy man now?!" Kizashi burst out in frustration at Sakura's blind stubbornness. And his sharp truthful words made Sakura's face start to crumble.

" Hey hey, Kizashi why do you have to say such things to my dear niece?" Taro joined the conversation putting a comforting arm around his niece.

" Where have you been the whole day, Taro?" Kizashi asked his brother giving him a stern look.

" I have been around. That's besides the point. Why do you have to shoot down your daughter's hopes this way? As a father you must encourage her in her quest for Sasuke's heart now that he is a rich man. You should be proud to have such a beautiful daughter who can compete with all those so called classy women you are talking of. " Taro pointed out. " And you know its going to benefit us all if she ends up with Sasuke. You would no more have to be a mere foreman breaking your back to earn a few pen-"

" Enough! Stop poisoning my daughter's head with such nonsense. Have I ever complained about my work as a foreman?! I have earned my living honestly with my own hands and I would be forever proud of that!" Kizashi rebuked Taro making him keep quiet.

" But dad, I don't care about Sasuke-kun's wealth. All I want is my Sasuke-kun by my side. Why can't you support me? Is it too much to ask for my father's support in my happiness?" Sakura cried out.

Kizashi just threw his hands in exasperation seeing how hopeless it was talking to his daughter especially with her uncle supporting her.

" I'm going to the fields. Taro, make sure to come over when you are done with lunch." And with that Kizashi stormed out of the kitchen.

" We are still working on a day of mourning?" Taro complained.

He turned to see his niece at the brink of tears prompting him to cup her face with soothing hands.

" C'mon Sakura don't listen to that ogre of a father you have. He is just too stubborn to see what's before him. You are a gorgeous young woman able to capture any man's heart if you put your mind to it. If you want prove, look at how you have got that Sai guy eating from the palm of your hand." Taro said trying to soothe his niece.

" But its Sasuke-kun I want. Why is it so hard for him to look at me as woman?" Sakura poured out.

" My dear, you know it takes time for some people to see what's right before them. It is your duty my dear niece, to open his eyes to what he has been missing all these years." Taro said with a lecherous grin on his face.

" But how?"

" Ah my niece, this is why he still sees you as a little girl. You are so naive. Every man even your Sasuke-kun desires for a woman who can drive him wild and hot with passion. That is the woman you must become. Use your beauty and womanly assets to grab him."

" But uncle, Sasuke-kun likes me the way I am."

" But he doesn't desire for you." Taro pointed out rendering Sakura speechless.

" I have done my part by giving you good advice as a man and as your uncle to help you with your quest. Its all up to you now dear niece. But know that being a handsome and rich young man as he is now, its just a matter of time before other beautiful women start competing for his attention with you. Be quick and smart, Sakura." And with that Taro left his niece alone with her conflicting thoughts.

…..

* * *

In the night...

The moonlight shone on the two young lovers lying on the beach in each other arms, watching the stars whiles listening to each others breathing in the sweet silence of the love bubble they were in, away from the rest of the world. Hinata's long indigo locks was splayed beautifully on the beach as she rested her head on Naruto's broad and warm chest curling her small frame into his larger one perfectly fitting like she was made to be there whiles Naruto rested his head on top of hers enveloping her with his arms protectively. The pure bliss they were feeling was amazing. They wished they could be like this forever but as cruel as reality is, would soon take this moment away from them.

" How I wish time would stop for us to enjoy this moment forever." Hinata whispered wistfully making the sides of Naruto's lips curl up in a smile.

" Then lets run away and leave everything holding us apart behind." Naruto suggested making Hinata raise her head to give him a surprised look.

" But where, Naruto-kun?" Her surprised look soon turned to that of excitement at nursing the thought.

" Anywhere you choose, my love." He grinned at her making her giggle at their silliness.

" Oh Naruto-kun, how I wish I could elope with you to any part of the world, but there are people who would be hurt by this." Hinata pointed out.

" Like your father." Naruto said to which Hinata nodded in confirmation.

" I can see you really love him a lot." Naruto observed making Hinata smile.

" Yes, I love him so much. He always wants what's best for me and only looks out for my happiness. I couldn't ask for any better father in the world." Hinata said fondly.

" Hmmmmm I can see I have one hell of a competitor for your heart. I need to do my homework right to be able to beat him." Naruto said in a mocked jealous voice making Hinata laugh.

" Oh you are so petty." She giggled.

" For you I would be as petty as I can be." He said making Hinata blush at how cheesy he sounded.

" And that's the blush I love so much." Naruto said kissing Hinata pink cheeks making them red.

And then his lips reached hers, kissing her with so much intensity and passion to which Hinata also responded with hers. They finally broke the kiss to take some much needed air after that heated kiss. Naruto brought her closer to her previous position on his chest.

" I will miss you, Hina." Naruto confessed in a low tone making Hinata's chest swell with warmth.

" Me too, Naruto-kun." she responded as she also tightened her arms around him.

Naruto began to hum a tune Hinata loved. And Hinata loved it when he hummed to her like this. She was at bliss anytime she heard him hum sweetly to her like this especially with her head to his chest like this where she could feel all the vibrations of his chest with every note he hummed. And this was her paradise on earth; being in this wonderful man's embrace as he hummed to her. She closed her eyes to savour the sweet moment for as long as it lasted.

Oooo...

* * *

Uchiha ranch

Sasuke stared at the moon blankly as he sat outside the mansion enjoying the night breeze. The moon looked exceptionally beautiful this night in contrast to the not so beautiful day, the day had been. At least it comforted him a bit that the whole world wasn't as grey as his life was. Looking at how pale and luminous the moon was against the dark night sent his mind back to the beautiful stranger from last night. Just like the moon before him, her luminous beauty contrasted to her long gorgeous indigo locks dancing with the night wind.

Sasuke chuckled.

It amused and surprised him at how he remained captivated by a stranger he knew was possible he might not meet again.

_Ah Sasuke, you need a hobby._

" What's making Sasuke-kun finally smile again?" Sakura's voice tore him from his reverie to see her smiling down at him.

" Sakura." he addressed.

" May I join you?" She asked to which he tapped the space close to his side for her to sit making Sakura blush at the proximity.

_My Sasuke-kun is still the same._

She hopped to the seat he offered making Sasuke chuckle at her antics.

" Awww I was able to make Sasuke-kun laugh." She gushed happily.

" Hn." Sasuke turned his attention back to the moon. Sakura wanted it back to her.

" Sasuke-kun what was making you smile earlier?" She probed making the smile appear again on Sasuke's lips.

He turned to give her a conspiratory look before he answered.

" A girl." Sasuke confessed making Sakura's blood run cold.

" A girl? From where? Who is she?" Sakura blurted out before she could stop herself.

" I don't know. I just met her at the beach last night. I didn't even get her name. She was very beautiful and ...seemed to have a lot of class." He confided turning Sakura's tongue heavy and bitter as she tried to push the intense feeling of jealousy taking over her heart.

" But Sasuke-kun do you think a woman of such class would pay attention to you?"

" Sakura, I just met her. Its not like I will meet her again so there would be no need for that."

" But you seem to like her eventhough you just met."

" I don't think there is nothing wrong with a little admiration."

Sakura was still not convinced.

" But Sasuke-kun you hardly know her. What if behind all her class and beauty she is vain and has no morals. You need to find a woman who has beauty not only on the outside but on the inside, one that understands you, loves you with all her heart and would never deceive or play with your feelings." Sakura voiced out.

Sasuke seemed to ponder over her words.

" Hn, do you think there is a woman like that out there for me?" he mused.

" Open your eyes, Sasuke-kun." Sakura practically pushed her body to his to emphasize her point.

" Hn." Sasuke just continued staring at the moon to her dismay.

Sasuke got up making Sakura follow suit.

" Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sakura asked in concern.

" I'm retiring to my room. I'm tired." Sasuke answered as he turned to leave but Sakura grabbed him by the arm.

" Sasuke-kun, nothing would change between us right?" she asked softly making Sasuke stared at her with concern. He understood what she meant the fears of losing her good friend now that he was a wealthy man. He brought his middle and index fingers together and poked her forehead.

" Nothing would change between us, silly. You would always be my dear friend." And with that Sasuke turned to leave Sakura whose face looked like she was about to bawl any second from now as she pondered over those dreadful words.

_You would always be my dear friend._

Those words shot darts of pain in her chest.

_Nothing more..._

…..

* * *

Two weeks later...

Two friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time embraced at the central park in town, elated to finally see each other. They sat in a lover's bench close by, to have their long awaited chat.

" How have you been, Ino, or should I now call you, Mrs. Yakushi?" Hinata teased her best friend who giggled at Hinata's words.

Hinata could just sit there and admire the beautiful sight of Ino giggling before her. Ino had always been an outstanding beauty, with shining platinum locks that seemed to always dance with the wind, beautiful sapphire orbs in her gorgeous face, a beautiful complexion and a body to die for. But now as she had just arrived in town from her honeymoon after recently getting married to no one other than the Mayor of the town, Kabuto Yakushi, her beauty seemed to multiply by tenfolds. Everything about her beauty seemed to have augmented; from the glow of her skin to the curves of her body and her beauty being more pronounced.

_Is this how marriage transforms people?_ Hinata couldn't help asking in her head in her awe.

" I have been good, what of you, Hina?" Ino inquired.

" Same here. I'm just so glad to see you."

" Me too, Hina."

Hinata then scooted closer, with a wide sheepish grin as she stared at Ino with starry eyes.

" So tell me, how was the honeymoon and being married? Is it as we dreamt of as little girls?" Hinata asked with such and enthusiasm and curiousity making Ino laugh at her friend's antics.

Oo..

* * *

Close by at an outdoor café...

" Master Uchiha, there's no need for new machinery. The workers are used to the old ones and besides this was what was used when your father was alive." Danzo said.

" As you said old ones were used when Fugaku Uchiha was alive and in charge. Now I'm in charge and I demand those new machinery to be purchased immediately. If you have a problem with how I run things, you are free to step down from your position." Sasuke countered stoically making Danzo gulp at his words.

" There would be no need for that, I would personally make sure all the machinery are purchased as soon as possible. Your wishes are always my command " Danzo said but Sasuke just looked elsewhere indifferently, sick of him sucking up to him when he knew his true colours. As he was scanning the town's square absentmindedly, his eyes immediately stopped and widened at who they saw.

Sitting at the park close by in a lover's bench, chatting cheerfully with her friend...was _her_.

The beautiful girl he met at the beach.

He didn't know if it was mere coincidence or what others called destiny but whatever it was, he was glad to see her again. This time he took his time to study her, how her pale cheeks were easily dusted with a hue of pink, how her face glows as she smiles and giggles at something her friend said, the way she made big graceful gestures in an excited way that looked too big for her tiny lithe arms made Sasuke chuckle at how adorable she looked.

" Master Uchiha, is there something wrong?" Danzo's voice brought Sasuke back to his senses as he immediately donned on his cold mask, turning to Danzo who was giving him a weird look.

" Hn?"

...

* * *

" So Hina how is it going with you and your lover boy?" Ino asked in a teasing voice making Hinata blush lightly.

" He went for a 14 day mission and he would come back today but guess what?" Hinata asked with excitement making Ino very curious.

" What?"

" He said he would go and see my father concerning our relationship!" Hinata let out gleefully.

" Hinata! That's great news!" Ino rejoiced with her friend." Is he going to ask for your hand in marriage?"

" Naruto feels he has to prove himself worthy for me before my family, so he is working on a promotion so he can finally ask for my hand in marriage." Hinata replied.

" Well he shouldn't take too long in doing that because I can see you can't wait to walk down that aisle." Ino teased " And what of your mum, seeing how she took the cancellation of you and Shino's wedding badly, do you think she would take a simple coporal as your suitor?"

" Not at all, that's why we are going to see my father so with his approval and blessing, my mum won't be able to interfere with my relationship with Naruto-kun." Hinata answered with confidence.

" Daddy's girl really knows how to work her stuff." Hinata gave a chuckle at Ino words as she stood up.

" Speaking of my mum, I have to join her to help her with shopping right now. She is doing this just to keep me from seeing Naruto. I can't keep our queen waiting."

Ino laughed at Hinata teasing her mum as she stood up to give her friend a farewell hug.

" Send my greetings to your family for me. And we have to meet again so you fill me in on Naruto's 'history in the making' meeting with your dad."

The two women laughed.

" I would Ino, see you!" And with that Hinata waved her friend as she made her way to her mother, with obsidian eyes following her.

...

* * *

It upset him she never stayed long enough in his sight where he could see her and continue having the nice warm feeling in his chest at seeing her. She always left too soon and took that nice feeling with her, taking him back to that cold hollow life of his. He made his eyes follow her till there was no sight of her.

After seeing her again, he found himself for some strange reason having this insatiable need to see her some more. He didn't understand what was happening to him or make sense out of where this sudden interest came from. This was all very unlike him and maybe if he got to be with her longer he would be able to understand all this. He convinced himself, as his body moved on its own accord before he could think.

"Danzo, let's postpone this meeting to another day." he addressed the surprised man curtly as he stood up abruptly without even sparing him a single glance.

_I have to at least get her name this time._

…_._

* * *

Elsewhere on the streets of Konoha...

" Man, I swear I will pay back all Danzo's money." Neji tried to reason with one of Danzo's men who wasn't having any of what he was saying.

" It seems that beating we gave you the other time didn't get the message through your thick skull , Danzo sama doesn't care about all your excuses. He is in town and says don't wait for him to come and collect himself, because if he does... I know I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, then." The man warned before walking away.

Neji sighed heavily.

He had to find a way to pay this money quick, someway somehow.

_If only that dense sister of mine hadn't made the stupid mistake of causing her rich fiance to call off the wedding..._

" Who was that, Neji?" His mum's voice from behind almost startled him.

He turned to see her hawk like eyes trained on him, impatiently waiting for answers. He gave her a blank, look like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Neji?" Haruka called out impatiently making Neji cringe.

"Just some guy who needed directions, that's all." Neji shrugged.

Haruka fixed a stern stare on Neji.

"Do not insult me, boy. Was he the one that beat you up the other time?"

Her question threw Neji aback for a second before he composed himself.

"Oh Ma, c'mon. You are still on that incident? It's beginning to make you paranoid,you know." Neji laughed it off trying to make nonsense of his mother's observation. But Haruka still had her iron stare on him, telling him she was not buying any of it.

Neji had to use his ultimate weapon he used against her. Her great love for him.

He held Haruka tenderly by the face, giving her one of his killer smiles. Haruka's resolve was already shaking.

"Mummy, I don't like it when you are like this. C'mon where is that smile I love so much,huh?"

A small smile had already made its way on her red lips threatening to widen into a full blown smile.

"You are not going to use you playbo-" Haruka's words were cut with big bear hug from Neji successfully silencing her.

"Ah, there it is. My day just got a whole lot better. Thanks Mum." Neji sang,tightening the hug to keep his mum where he wanted; silent.

But when he raised his eyes ahead of him, his eyes caught something that made his brow furrow in confusion and almost instantly widen in realisation.

All of a sudden,there was screeching of tyres and screams alarming Neji for his sharp eyes to catch the danger ahead.

" Shit! No!"

...ooo

* * *

Hinata was walking down the streets, almost at her destination where she was to meet her mother.

Just then, her phone began to ring in her purse. She took it out of her purse to check the caller. Her eyes lightened with joy at the name displayed on her phone.

"Naruto-kun!" She gasped cheerfully hearing his wonderful chuckle at the other end of the line. " Are you in already?"

" Yes baby. Navy boy is back in town." Naruto replied jovially.

" Oh my God, you don't know how much I missed you Naruto-kun. I just can't wait to see you." Hinata squealed with joy.

" I was also feeling the same way, but you know how impatient I can be. So eventhough I'm going to be in trouble for sneaking away as soon as we arrived, seeing you look absolutely beautiful in that purple dress, oh God am I going to face whatever punishment awaits me with a grin." Naruto confessed.

Hinata paused. She looked down to confirm Naruto's words. She was wearing a purple knee length dress that complimented her flawless skin tone with a dark brown belt secured at her tiny waist.

Hinata's eyes grew wide with surprise and realisation.

"Naruto-kun how did yo-"

"Turn to your left, Hina."

Doing as she was instructed, she turned slowly to her left with her heart pounding with anticipation. And her pounding heart leapt with joy when her eyes met the familiar blue warm eyes she was hopelessly in love with and has been starved of its warm loving gaze for two good weeks. There he was looking more charming and gallant than ever in his navy uniform, wearing his radiantly beautiful smile with full force whiles on the phone. Standing there was her heaven on earth in totality, her sweet heaven she had been deprived of for two tortuous weeks, finally blessing her with that smile that had the power to light up her whole life. How long she had been waiting to be where she belonged, in those strong arms of his where her fears could never reach her.

All she could see was him and the only thought coherent enough to her was to cross the road to be able to bask in the warmth she had been without for these past cold and dark two weeks without him. Like she was possessed, her legs moved automatically in obedience to her need to be with him that need blinding everything but that light only he could radiate from his mere presence, blinding her to the approaching car, speeding towards her. The only warning she got was the alarm and bewilderment she saw beat suddenly in his eyes as he frantically looked at something from her side and back to her face, as if on impulse he started to approach her in panic. In her confused state she stopped in her tracks to turn to find out the source of Naruto's bewilderment.

And then she saw a car hurtling with full speed towards her, now trying to screech to a halt. Her face twisted to that of horror when the hard cold realisation hit her that it was too late for her panic stricken body to budge to be able to move out of the way in time or for the speeding car to stop in time either.

It was going to crush into her.

Her fast beating heart had already stopped in acceptance of the cold and horrific fate approaching her. She shut her eyes closed tightly waiting for the pain of cold hard metal crushing and tearing into her soft delicate skin, comforting herself with the last image she was taking away with her being Naruto's big beautiful smile.

She was going to die happy.

Out of nowhere, she felt something hard knock into her, but not as hard and cold as she was expecting but hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs and send her falling to the ground, awaiting her hard landing. Then again, her landing was not as hard as she had expected and all the excruciating pain she was expecting to kill her on the spot never came.

A low wince of pain below her, jolted her back to her senses to open her eyes to what her reality had become, suddenly donning on her, her current situation. She could see for some reason unknown to her, instead lying in a pool of her blood,she was on top of a hard warm body,the hardness and well toned nature of the body beneath her telling her it was a man. She could feel his protective arms tightly around her waist and her head, akin to Naruto's but with a certain possessiveness to it, tugging something in her. If this was not enough to confirm it wasn't Naruto's arms she was in, the scent of expensive cologne emanating from the body below was different from fresh citrus scent Naruto always had. Her heart, frozen with fear begun to beat rapidly in curiosity and alarm at who was below her.

_If it wasn't Naruto-kun who pushed me out of the way to save me, then who did?_

Still trembling with fear and struggling to regain control of her body, she managed to move her head, prompting the protective hand hold her there to release its hold on her for her to raise her eyes to see the face of the one who beat fate and time to change the horrific fate she was to meet, to see the face of her saviour. Her eyes patiently waited to be able to focus in time to see him crack his eyes open, her eyes widening in recognition as obsidian met silver...again.

...

* * *

A few feet away, as his alarmed mother already took to her heels to Hinata's location, his eyes remained fixated on the panic stricken face of the blonde navy guy who Hinata was walking towards before she was almost knocked down. He saw it all as he hugged his mother, the way he was staring at Hinata, the way she turned to also mirror the intense look he was giving her, the way she started moving on instinct without realising she had practically walked into her own grave into the way of a speeding car and how he grew alarmed and was about to throw himself to push her out of harm's way, only to be beaten to the rescue by a dark haired stranger out of nowhere,who was fast enough to push both he and Hinata out of the way. He saw the way he was about to bolt to Hinata with concern heavy on his face, until he caught sight of their mother approaching making him retreat immediately. He saw how his eyes were fixated on his sister as if to make sure she was totally ok, before with one last glance, he disappeared.

Neji saw it all.

His face scrunched in confusion at what had just happened before him, now ironed out to that of great realisation and discovery after putting two and two together. If he wasn't still horrified at the calamity that had almost befallen his sister, he would have grinned widely.

_Hinata's lover boy, I have found you._

**_Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! It's good to be back. This chapter took me a while and honestly I must say I'm not really feeling it as much. I hope the next one would be better, that's if I get the time, lol. Don't forget to review and leave ideas if you have any, it would really help. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**previously...**

_The only warning sign she got was Naruto's face instantly transforming to that of alarm and bewilderment with his eyes moving from something approaching from her side to her face as she saw him start to move towards her, she traced his eyes to her side to see his source of panic only to see a car hurtling with full speed, now trying to screech to a halt. Her face twisted to that of horror when she realised it was a couple of seconds too late for her to budge her fear stricken body to move out of the way in time, or for the speeding car to stop. It was going to crush into her and her beating heart had already stopped in acceptance of the cold and horrific reality approaching her. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for the pain, comforting herself with the last image she was taking away with her being Naruto's big beautiful loving smile. She was going to die happy._

_Just then, she felt something hard knock into her, not as hard as she was expecting but hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs and send her falling to the ground, waiting for her hard landing. Then again it wasn't as hard as she had expected and all the excruciating pain she was expecting to kill her on the spot never came. Out of nowhere, she heard a wince of pain below her, bringing her back to her senses to open her eyes to what her reality had become, making her realise her situation at the moment. She could see for some reason unknown to her, instead of lying in the pool of her blood, she was on top of a hard warm body, the hardness telling her it was that of a man. She could feel his protective arms around her waist and her head, akin to Naruto's but with a certain possessiveness to it, unconsciously tugging something inside her. If this was not enough to confirm it wasn't Naruto's arms she was in, the scent of expensive cologne emitting from the body below her in contrast to Naruto's fresh citrus scent gave it away. Her heart frozen with fear started to beat with a mixture of emotions: shock, curiosity and anticipation in that order._

_If it wasn't Naruto kun who pushed me out of the way to save me, who did?_

_Still trembling in fear and struggling to regain control of her body, she managed to move her head, prompting the protective hand there, to release her of its hold to allow her to raise her eyes to see the face of her savior. Her awaiting eyes patiently watched as he cracked his eyes open, her eyes widening in recognition as obsidian met silver…..again._

_…_

**Chapter 5**

After Sasuke lost sight of her at the town's square, he didn't know how and why it happened, he was suddenly overwhelmed by this strong need to keep her in his sight, even if it meant he following her like he was doing now. He didn't want her to leave with the feeling of peace she gives him at the sight of her, this strange feeling of warmth that lightened his chest of his burdens and darkness clouding his soul. He didn't want to lose that feeling and also wanted to know why and how it happened with her who was nothing but a stranger he encountered only once.

Which led him to cut his meeting short with Danzo and get his engine started as soon as he got into his brand new convertible (Sai had bought without his knowledge), to catch up with her since she was long gone before he finally put his burning instincts into action. After an initial fruitless search even after following where he last caught sight of her, he finally saw her walking down the streets whiles talking on her phone. He had already got out of the car after he killed his engine when all of a sudden like she was possessed, she turned to the other side of the road to start crossing the road without warning, unbeknownst to the fact she was practically walking into her own grave as a car was hurtling at a steady speed towards her, the suddenness of her actions making it impossible to give the driver enough time to stop his car from ramming into her. And her fear of what was about to happen to her numbed all of her muscles, rendering her unable to move out of death's way and freezing her in place to accept her fate.

It was reality, a terrible reality that was going play right before him.

She was going to be knocked into her grave by the speeding vehicle.

And like his burning instinct that brought him here, they kicked his body into action, so that he could beat time and fate, just to continue keeping her in his sight…. to continue giving him that strange feeling he has begun to yearn. He knew he was probably only joining her in her imminent doom by voluntarily jumping into death's way, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

In that moment when he was virtually throwing his life away, all he could think about was saving hers. And with a speed and strength he never knew his body was capable of, he rammed himself into her with enough force to push both him and her out of the way a couple of seconds before the car could make its deadly impact and with his body still moving on reflex to continue keeping her from harm's way, as they fell he wrapped his arms around her torso and her head protectively as he moved his body to take the hard cold landing of the ground instead of her. But eventhough he was hurting all over letting out a wince in the process, all seemed to disappear as she opened her eyes to peer into his and freezing them in time yet again in a world of their own.

_It was him._

The stranger from the beach she mistakenly embraced. And yet again like the other night, as she stared into his deep dark eyes, she found herself getting lost in them, making her forget everything around her and just let herself sink into his dark pools. She didn't know what it was about his eyes that totally arrested and overwhelmed all her senses. It scared her, it scared her to her very core, yet she found herself helplessly fascinated by them at same time, at the rare intensity and depth in his eyes and how so many things seemed to stir in them as he stared into her eyes but she couldn't understand any of it at all. She had never felt like this before, so intrigued and entranced to this extent by a stranger. But all those thoughts and common sense were light years from her as she was already locked in this world of theirs as soon as their eyes met again.

But the sound of someone calling out to Hinata, broke both of them out of their reverie to finally come down to earth where they finally became aware of the position their fall left them in, with Hinata's whole body on top of his and he still holding her possessively to his body and their legs entangled with each other's. Hinata was the first to react with her eyes growing wide as saucers and her face turned red with heat at the realisation of this. She tried to form words from her mouth but she was speechless with mortification only to have her open her mouth and close it like a fish gasping for oxygen as no words came out of them. But Sasuke just laid there blinking at her.

"Hinata!" Hinata turned to the source of the voice to see her anguished mother rushing to her, not letting her high heels slow her down in getting to her daughter. As soon as she got to Hinata's side, she held Hinata by the shoulders and let her sharp yet terrified eyes quickly scrutinized her daughter, to check for any gush or wounds anywhere. When she found none and realised her daughter unscathed, Haruka let her eyebrows furrowed in concern finally relax as she looked at her daughter's face with relief, her eyes brimming with tears. She then attacked Hinata with a tight hug still overwhelmed by the feeling of almost witnessing the death of her own daughter before her very eyes. She then released Hinata from the hug only to grab her harder by the shoulders to give her a sharp reprimanding look.

"What in God's name possessed to you do that, huh? Are you that pampered stupid you do not even know how to cross the road? And why in God's name were you crossing the road when you were supposed to just walk straight ahead to meet me, huh?" Haruka lashed out Hinata, at the brink of bending her over her lap and spanking her hard at the rear.

Hinata just stared guiltily at her mother seeing the anguish she put her mother through. She couldn't remember when she had seen her mother like this. Even a few weeks ago when Neji her baby boy, came home beaten up by thugs she didn't look this terrified like she was now.

She knew what the answer was to her mother's numerous question thrown at her. But it was an answer her mother wouldn't like.

Naruto.

On impulse she looked to the side where she was previously walking to meet her beloved only to see he was no more there.

_He must have left because of Ma._

She knew he would have been by her side fussing about her if that was not the case.

_Naruto-kun….._

"What are you so entranced about over there that you keep looking there even after what just happened?" Haruka's voice snapped Hinata back to see her mother also turn to look at the other side of the road in search of the object of Hinata's attention.

But for the first time, Hinata felt relieved by Naruto's absence and gave a sigh that was supposed to be inaudible but Haruka's sharp ears caught it. In response, Haruka turned to Hinata to pin her down with her hawk like eyes, sharp with suspicion. But Hinata averted her eyes to the side to avoid the unease she got from her mother's stare only to fall on the face of her raven haired saviour she had forgotten was still there. She was about to apologize and introduce him to her mum as her saviour when she paused at the strange look on his face.

He looked like he had seen a ghost and his wide eyes seemed to be fixated on something, specifically someone beside her. Hinata traced his line of sight to see it was her mum he had his shocked eyes were fixated on, confusing her. It was Haruka's turn to give her daughter a confused look at the look she was given her. Hinata turned her eyes back to the raven head meaningfully to beckon her mum to also follow her action. And when she did, she found herself mirroring the same look the young man holding her gaze was giving her.

Haruka was frozen and dumbfounded with shock.

_No… it can't be. This can't be happening. Why…how…..what is he doing here?_

Haruka almost blurted out her alarmed thoughts at being shaken to the core at Sasuke's presence. Hinata could only look from her mother to Sasuke even more confused than before by their strange behaviour.

"Do both of you…..know each other?" Hinata's sudden question seemed to have freed the both of them of their temporary trip to space back to the world of the living, both turning to look at Hinata's confused face. They both gave each other a quick glance in which they seemed to have agreed on what to say telepathically, seeing Hinata was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, we do. He is….." Haruka begun and paused just in time for Sasuke to contribute in their joint alibi.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He simply said knowing it would give the knockout effect he knew it would to Haruka.

"U-Uchiha?...Uchiha of course." Haruka was struggling to hide her shock and that's when she took her time to look at the young man very well. He wasn't in his normal worn out t shirts and faded jeans she always saw him in at the ranch anytime she went to see Fugaku. He was in a crisp navy blue Calvin Klein button up of fine quality over a pair of light brown designer jeans and a pair of black expensive loafers to finish off. And he didn't have his normal rugged look from before. His wild dark mane had been tamed with possibly a pair of scissors and comb and he overall looked polished like a high society man unlike the wretched peasant boy she always met on her visits to the ranch. Haruka was totally flabbergasted and at a loss for words.

She didn't get it.

She didn't get why he was even here and where this whole transformation came from. Sasuke knew it and he could see it in her wide eyes full of questions he was more than happy to answer.

"Fugaku Uchiha's son." The shock the words that came out of Sasuke's mouth gave Haruka could kill.

Haruka instinctively held Sasuke's eyes with hers to again ask almost telepathically if what he said was the actual truth and wasn't part of their alibi they were trying to feed Hinata as she frantically searched his eyes only for her worst fears to be confirmed.

It was the truth.

The hard cold truth.

_But how?_

Haruka felt and looked like she had swallowed a bomb. It was all too much to take at a time. So many things begun to rush in her head, remembering how she had devoted her whole body and soul to Fugaku for many years, only for him to deny her of what was rightfully hers, his fortune, on his death bed knowing he had no relative to succeed him. But that seemed to be false as before her was his son, who happened to be no one other than the poor peasant boy she always met at the ranch.

That was when the bomb exploded as she finally assimilated the overload of shocking information she had just ingested, but this understanding explained so much of what was before her yet at the same time explain so little about everything.

"Fugaku Uchiha?" Hinata questioned to voice out her lack of knowledge of who that person was.

"Your mother and my father were close. To perfectly describe their relationship they were very…..

"_Close_." Haruka woke up from her shock in time to be able to interject quickly at the last moment seeing she wasn't going to like what Sasuke was going to say from the glint in his eyes.

_Intimate_ was what he was going for.

Sasuke begun to push himself up with his uninjured elbow to sit up right gingerly as he clenched his teeth to mute the wince of pain burning at the tip of his tongue at his movements.

Hinata then realised how rude she had been throwing questions at him while she had not thanked him for saving her life or checked if he was ok from the fall.

"Oh forgive my rudeness. I'm so sorry for being easily distracted. Are you ok, you must have hit the ground pretty hard to save me?" Hinata asked with concern letting her eyes sweep over to check for any casualties from their fall.

"No need to worry. I'm fi-mmph." He tried to reassure Hinata as he tried to sit up well only for him to get a bit careless and move too much which caused the soreness to sting enough for a wince to escape his tightly shut lips.

This seemed to alarm Hinata who couldn't find any wounds on him from the view she was looking at him at, yet saw he was in pain. And from his body language she could see he was hurting somewhere at his back.

"Its your back, right? Or did you dislocated your shoulder?" Hinata was already behind him trying to find and soothe the source of his pain.

"I'm alright." He said to dismiss Hinata's worries but she wasn't taking any of that.

"You can't be alright when you are in pain. Let m-"

"Hinata, are you ok?" Neji had finally joined them as he looked down at his little sister with concern.

"Yes Neji nii-san I'm fine, all thanks to Uchiha-san here." Sasuke flinched at her calling him Uchiha san. But then she turned to look at him with those lovely eyes of hers with immense gratitude in them and with a warm beautiful smile that could take his breath away.

"Thank you so much, Uchiha san." And she had call him Uchiha san again to totally ruin the moment.

"Hn." He simply replied at feeling unsettled by how she called him.

"And please let me at least show my gratitude by helping you with your wounds." Hinata beseeched Sasuke.

"I'm fine." Sasuke repeated firmly. Hinata sighed.

_He is really stubborn. He could beat even Naruto-kun at this._

"Ok, at least let Neji nii san help you up." She suggested to which Neji simply nodded.

"I'm fi-"

"Oh c'mon man, there's no need to be shy here. You don't have to act so manly before my sister. She likes them a bit boyish." Neji said with a mischievous glint in his eyes towards his sister even though his face was completely passive making Hinata narrow her eyes at him. Sasuke observed this exchange with a raised eyebrow, but just hesitantly took the hand Neji was offering him to help him up, to dispel the sudden weirdness. Neji helped pull him up in response but Sasuke found himself grunting in pain again with that much movement.

"Man, you seem to have hurt really yourself from that fall." Neji pointed out from Sasuke's grunt.

"I'm fine." Sasuke repeated for the umpteenth time as he straightened himself to stand tall as if to emphasize his point.

"You aren't." Hinata rebuffed firmly and gave him a reprimanding look at his stubbornness making him almost smile at how amusing she looked doing that, almost if only he hadn't found out she was the daughter of…..

"Where are your manners, child? Ladies do not force themselves on men in such a manner." Haruka stood up to scold Hinata, but the way she framed her words made Hinata blush in embarrassment at what those words suggested.

"M-Ma." Hinata stuttered out in mortification which only proved to make Sasuke struggling to not chuckle at how adorable she looked very difficult.

Haruka then turned to face him and any feeling of amusement just evaporated from his system.

"Thank you very much…I do not want to imagine what would have happened if you weren't here." Haruka said almost choking with tears of gratitude. Anyone would have fallen for her show, anyone but Sasuke who had seen enough of this woman to know her inner workings.

She then cocked her head to the side to continue.

"Indeed God works in mysterious ways, doesn't He?" Again her words seemed innocent and her face still held her state of overwhelming emotions of gratitude but her eyes had a dangerous glint to it for only Sasuke to see to which he knew all too well about.

Sasuke also returned this with a ghost of a smirk so only Haruka could catch which seemed to serve its purpose of taken Haruka aback.

"I agree, Madam Haruka." His voice was laced with mischief despite his passive exterior, intentionally calling her Madam Haruka here in front of her children knowing very well she would rather want him to call her Mrs. Hyuga here instead of her stage name she demands he use when she comes to whore in the ranch. From the way she bristled and glared at him at what he called her, he knew he had finally hit a nerve much to his satisfaction of being able to rattle whatever was left of this woman's conscience.

Haruka then smirked seeing what he was up to and was more than happy to take up this challenge.

"Again, thank you so much. I can't help but think of how proud your father would have been if he was here to see you, don't you think so too?" Haruka had to use superhuman strength to stop her face from splitting into a wide satisfied grin at how Sasuke flinched and narrowed his eyes dangerously at her words knowing she had also hit him were it hurt.

He silently glared at the woman giving him a sickly sweet smile which made his stomach churn, before he cleared his throat to speak.

"I think it's time for me to leave." Sasuke announced whiles holding Haruka's eyes with his cold ones.

"B-" Hinata was about to open her mouth to protest and point out his wounds again but just clamped her mouth shut when she felt Sasuke's aura suddenly darken and without sparing anyone a glance begun walking away to make his departure.

The three Hyugas could just watch as Sasuke walked away towards his brand new convertible, Haruka and Neji eyes widening at this. Neji was more than impressed by Sasuke's tasteful ride whiles Haruka was totally stoned with shock at the sight finally making the truth she was fighting to not accept, don in heavily on her.

In the end upon everything she did, upon working with Taro to quicken Fugaku's death, all his wealth went to the peasant boy who was now parading all that money that was supposed to be hers in her face.

But Hinata found her heart drop watching him leave so unceremoniously. She found herself wanting to stop him, knowing all was not well with him like he was pretending for her to believe otherwise, to reach out to him to help him somehow, but she didn't know how to as she felt him build walls around himself as if to prevent anyone from reaching out to him.

Just then due to still feeling she was extremely indebted to him she forgot she had already thank him already and to rectify that without even a second thought, her legs moved fast to get to him, alarming Haruka at her sudden actions. Haruka shouted to call her back, but all fell on deaf ears as with iron determination Hinata advanced towards the raven head.

_She was her daughter. Upon all the people in the world, she had to be this vampire's daughter._

Sasuke felt his little world of bliss he had built around Hinata crumble at this revelation. He felt a painful pang in his chest as he knew what this meant. The logical thing he had to do this in this situation.

He was going to stop thinking about her again. He wasn't going to look for her like this again .He had to forget all about her.

He felt heavy and disheartened at this resolve which his very soul rejected with a passion.

Just when he was about to open the door to his car, he was arrested in place by Hinata's soft voice filtering into his ears.

"Thank you so much, Uchiha san. I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you." Hinata earnestly thanked Sasuke who still had his back to her afraid his resolve would break with just one look into her eyes.

Hinata didn't let this put her down as she as much as she could, wanted to express her immense gratitude eventhough she knew words wouldn't be enough.

"I owe you….I owe you my lif-"

Before she could end that sentence, Sasuke's deep voice cut her, spinning around to finally face her.

"You owe me nothing." He said sharply than he intended to, owing to the foul mood her mother left him. He cursed himself in his head when he saw her flinch like she was stung by his words.

"You are in no way indebted to me." He said in a softer tone to rectify his previous blunder which seemed to work as Hinata's tensed shoulders seemed to relax at his calm voice.

Hinata simply nodded, knowing that trying to change Sasuke's mind was only going to wear her out with his iron stubbornness.

But there was still something bothering her she couldn't shake off, his wellbeing, knowing he must have sustained some injuries from their fall whiles he tried to save her to which he was stubbornly refuting the blatant fact. She wanted to bring it up again but felt hesitant fearing she might upset him all together seeing for some reason, his mood had darkened.

Unconsciously without realising it, she was already playing absentmindedly with her belt, a nervous habit she had grown into from her previous one of poking her index fingers together as a child. Sasuke was able to pick what her actions meant and rose an eyebrow in question.

"You have something on your mind?" It sounded like more of a fact than a question which successfully pulled Hinata's eyes to his questioning ones.

"Oh…" Hinata could only say at feeling a bit sheepish at being so easy to read.

She took her breath to calm her nerves. It was now or never.

"I….er…I.." she begun to fumble with her words making that familiar blush of embarrassment stain her cheeks.

"I don't bite, Hinata." She saw his eyes soften as if upset at she being this nervous around him making her blush even harder. She didn't want to see him upset so she resolved to get on with what was on her mind.

"If its not too much, could you please get yourself checked up. It might seem selfish of me, but I honestly won't be able to put my heart to rest without being assured you would be ok." Hinata finally let out her worries as she earnestly looked into his eyes to see some kind of assurance he would heed to her request.

Sasuke was taken by surprise by the depth of Hinata's concern for him. That familiar warmth he had a few minutes ago but decided to get rid of, rushed to fill his chest, his resolve a thing of the past like he predicted at taking a look into those soulful eyes of hers.

But he had to escape before he got lost in them.

"Is that all?" Sasuke questioned, taking Hinata aback. She just blinked at him not knowing what to make of his question, making Sasuke realise he had yet again exhibited his lack of people skills.

"I mean was that all that was bothering you?" he elaborated himself well this time to make Hinata understand what he was trying to mean.

"Oh yes...I guess." Hinata had to admit the way this guy made her blush could challenge even Naruto's impressive record and didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

Sasuke smiled inwardly at this.

"Then I should be heading to the hospital." He said as his way to announce his departure and tell her he was accepting to do what she had asked of him.

Hinata was able to decipher the meaning to his words faster this time to which she simply nodded in response as he had already turned to open his car door.

She was also about to turn to leave when his deep voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hinata." She had been trying to dismiss it but every time he called by her name she felt something tingle inside.

She turned to see his eyes bore into hers with that intensity of his making her heart skip a beat from it.

"Take care." His voice was deeper and seemingly heavier as they carried those words. He held her gaze for a second longer, making her see the detailed meaning of those two seemingly simply words in his eyes. They told her so many things she almost couldn't catch the one thing they all echoed. He didn't want her to put herself in such a dangerous situation ever again in case he wasn't there to save her again.

It was like he wanted her to promise him of this.

The flaming up of her cheeks at this was more than enough answer for Sasuke. He finally got into his car and after igniting his engine back to life, zoomed off, leaving a blushing Hinata behind with her wildly beating heart.

She was beginning to believe he made it a point to always leave her with a blushing face.

* * *

Car ride back to the Hyuga mansion….

Haruka was uncharacteristically quiet and as if that was not enough to raise eye brows, even with her seemingly passive façade, there were a few frown lines in between her elegant brows betraying her unease of mind. This made Hinata worried and fell awful believing her mother had still not gotten over the fact she almost saw her child being mutilated by a vehicle right before her eyes. Eventhough they had their differences especially now that she and Shino's engagement had been cancelled, Hinata realised that she was still her mother and upon their conflicting opinions, they were all borne from she wanting the best for her daughter.

…..

_How….._

_When….._

_Why Fugaku?_

Haruka was still in a state of shock at what she had heard from Sasuke. She would have preferred to be stuck in a state of denial but that was impossible after seeing the evidence with her own eyes to back what Sasuke said.

The young man that she just saw was like a complete opposite of the one she used to see on her visits to the Uchiha ranch. He was no more the rugged peasant boy who always wore a worn out t shirt and tattered pants.

No.

He now looked like someone who was born into a high society family. Everything on him eventhough simple she knew was of fine quality. His looks she remembered being rugged were now polished especially his wild dark mane which previously seemed to shoot in all directions was now eventhough still spiky, tamed. She could still smell his cologne on Hinata who was sitting next to her and it smelt expensive.

_How…..how is this all possible?_

She didn't understand.

She couldn't understand.

She didn't want to understand.

She didn't want to believe that somehow, all Fugaku's fortune, all that immense fortune she worked for all her life was now in the hands of a mere farm hand.

The thought of that almost drove her mad and her clenched fist trembling in rage was there to testify.

Hinata who had been worried about her mother's strange behaviour was now even more worried and concerned that her mother was still traumatized by the incident.

"Ma … Ma." She called but there was no response from Haruka who seemed to not be in the car with Hinata.

"Ma." This time she let her hand fall on her mother's shoulders which startled Haruka enough to make her almost jump out of her skin.

"What?!" Haruka whipped her head towards Hinata sharply like she was going to attack her making Hinata almost back away in fear.

"Ma please calm down. Are you okay?"

Her daughter's worried face made her realise her uncharacteristic actions and made her school down her features into a passive look like nothing had happened.

"I'm fine." She replied curtly and proceeded to turn away but paused turn to Hinata to fix her a look. "Don't jump on your mother like that again. You startled me." She accused Hinata with a pointed look to match.

Hinata simply sighed inaudibly in relief. Her mother was back again.

"You weren't responding when I was calling you earlier. You seemed to be too deep in thought to hear me." Hinata pointed out almost unnerving Haruka at Hinata seeing her in her mental warfare.

Hinata's face grew softer with concern.

"Are you really alright, Ma?"

So as not to give her daughter anymore reason to worry and drag this already uncomfortable situation for her, Haruka forced a smile on her face and let her long fingers dance into Hinata's indigo locks to sweep them over her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just probably still shaken by the incident. No need to worry." She gave her daughter a reassuring smile but her words only fed to Hinata's guilt making the girl's face fall.

"I'm sorry for letting you go through that, Ma." Hinata apologized earnestly.

"You are only going to mar you beautiful face with wrinkles. You worry too much. Just be more careful next time you are crossing the road." Haruka said offhandedly, turning back to her previous position of looking outside the window.

_I must get to the bottom of this._ She resolved in her heart.

…

* * *

Naruto's restlessness was now turning to full blown panic. He, after vanishing from the scene, went straight to hover around the Hyuga estate to wait for their arrival. But they had still not made it back yet allowing negative thoughts start to take control of his mind.

_What if eventhough that guy managed to push her out of harm's way, she still didn't actually escape from death's jaws unscathed?_

_What if that fall ended up making her break a limb or two?_

Naruto was this close to pulling out his hair in frustration at not knowing what had happened to his Hinata.

He blamed himself for the whole incident thinking if he hadn't called her then she wouldn't have walked unknowingly into the way of the hurtling car.

He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her.

But then a sudden thought hit him.

_Who was that guy an-_

Before he could finish that thought, his sharp ears caught the sound of a car approaching from afar which he recognized as one of the two remaining means of transport of the Hyuga.

He quickly hid behind the shrubs where he could still see the car. The car gradually made its way close enough as it made its way into the Hyuga compound but unfortunately the glasses were rolled up which were tinted preventing Naruto from seeing those in the passenger seat to know if Hinata was in it or not. Naruto could only watch as the car passed and entered the compound with a crestfallen face without seeing his Hinata.

But Naruto was not one to give up so easily. He had to see her and that's what he was going to do.

He proceeded to result to barging in to find out if she was in the car and make sure she was alright on his own, at the moment not thinking through what he was going say if he was to find himself before Hinata's mother. But then another screeching of tyres alerted Naruto of another car coming into the Hyuga compound but it was too late as the car was already directly behind him where it was screeching to a halt. At that moment all of Naruto's bravado had left him as now, his heart was now in his throat, totally blanked out at how he was going to explain his presence to whoever was in the car without being charged for stalking, especially if it were Hinata's tigress of a mother he had heard about from Hinata.

To his horror the driver got down to open the door of the passenger seat and by this time, he had resigned himself to his fate. But he had never been this glad to see Hinata's father instead, but that lasted for a second when he realised he still had to explain his presence as the man's brows furrowed in confusion at the sight of Naruto as he got down from the car to approach him.

Naruto had already taken his stance and saluted the former admiral, to which Hiashi dismissed with a wave of a hand to finally stand before the young man.

"It is Corporal Uzumaki right? That is if my memory hasn't started failing me already."

Naruto smiled amusedly at the older man's statement before replying.

"Yes Admiral. It is Corporal Uzumaki reporting for duty, sir." Naruto replied in his military stance making the older man give Naruto an exasperated sigh.

"Young man, won't you let this old man retire in peace?" this time Naruto chuckled at Hiashi's words and finally let himself fall at ease and act normally before the former Admiral like he had indirectly asked him to.

"Yes sir. I won't interfere with your retirement any longer."

Hiashi allowed a ghost of a smile to play at the side of his lips.

"Good, that's better. Welcome back from your mission." Hiashi stretched out his hand which Naruto took and shook hands with the older man. "I hope it went well."

"Yes sir, it was a success." Naruto admitted with his chest out.

"Ah…..congrats then, Corporal."

"Thank you sir,"

The frown lines on his forehead deepened as his face took on a questioning look.

"By the way Corporal, what brings you here?" Hiashi not one to beat about the bush asked the dreaded question Naruto prayed would somehow miraculously be avoided which unfortunately had now rear its ugly head. But it seemed today was not one of his lucky days and was stuck looking at Hiashi like an idiot trying to rack his mind for any excuse, any feeling of ease and comfort now out the window.

…

* * *

The driver opened the car door for the Hyuga ladies to alight from the car. But as they were making their way into the house, they heard the sound of the gates being opened again to signal another car was coming in. Hinata was the first one to turn and almost had a heart attack when she was met with the sight of her familiar golden boy frozen infront of her father's car and now he was seconds from being discovered by Haruka who was turning her attention towards the gates. Hinata's body flew into action to block her mother's view of Naruto with her body.

Haruka raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Ma, you can take the lead into the house. I would go welcome dad in." Hinata provided trying not to make herself too obvious.

"That is what the guard is for." Haruka pointed out in an unamused tone.

"Yes, but today's incident has taught me to do and appreciate the little things like…like seeing my dad at the gates before he gets in." Hinata knew she had successfully committed verbal suicide as her mother already had her "I know you are hiding something" look.

But to Hinata's delight and surprise, her mother didn't pay attention to it any longer and dismissed the whole issue by turning around to head into the house.

"Don't make my migraine worse. I'm going to my room." Haruka sighed as she walked into the house.

Hinata was about to leap with joy but just remembered her dad would have definitely seen Naruto and that was another situation she had to wriggle she and Naruto out of.

She walked briskly towards the scene and even quicken her already speedy pace when she was near enough to catch the confused look on her father's face having Naruto before him which only meant questions they didn't have answers to were going to flow. And Naruto was already scratching the back of his head which only meant in this situation that he was stuck and needed help.

Fast.

She needed to hurry. She was within earshot in time to hear her father ask the dreaded question of the moment.

"By the way Corporal, what brings you here?" Hinata for a second there was rendered blank from the question.

But seeing Naruto tensed not knowing what to say and with the need to help him out of the situation, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I had an accident." Hinata had to hold herself from biting her tongue so hard it wouldn't function again. Especially when she saw the alarmed look on her father's normally calm face as his eyes frantically raked up and down his daughter's body for any sign of the fear her words had shaken his heart with.

"But how…." The questions were coming again and she had to think fast.

"I mean I was almost in an accident but thanks to one good young man I came out unscathed" she explained to calm her father down. And now she was left with explaining Naruto's presence.

"Naru- Corporal Uzumaki…." Hinata trailed and gave Naruto a meaningful look to take the bait to continue but Naruto seemed to struggle to take a hint.

"It seemed there were navy soldiers around at the time and must have relayed the news to Corporal Uzumaki." This is what lit the light bulb over Naruto's head.

"Oh yes, my colleagues wouldn't stop talking about it and I got worried when they went as far as saying the lady actually got caught in the accident, so I had to come check for myself….to set records straight." Naruto finally made his long awaited provision.

"Oh." Hiashi managed to say still trying to process the fact that his daughter's life was possibly in danger a while ago.

He got closer to see for himself if she actually escaped the accident unscathed.

"Hinata….are you sure you are ok?" he asked with his voice full of concern which made Hinata feel guilty again for having to make her father worry and made her regret telling him like this when they had his heart problem to worry about.

"Yes dad, I'm ok. You don't need to worry I am out of harm's way." Hinata tried to soothe her father's anguish.

"But at least you need to be checked by a doctor to certify that." Hiashi pressed on still not satisfied with what he is seeing and his daughter's words.

"I agree with you, Admiral." Naruto piped up before he could stop himself. Hinata shot him a look to tell him he wasn't helping her situation.

"I am alright thanks to that young man's selfless act which unfortunately he got himself hurt instead." Hinata ended with a crestfallen face remembering how her dark haired saviour winced in pain when getting up.

Naruto didn't miss that and felt something odd poke him in the chest at that.

Hiashi sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I won't force you. But I'm really thankful to that young man who saved you. I wish I could say this in person to him." Hiashi said.

"Me too, dad." Hinata admitted not making the uncomfortable nudging in Naruto's chest any better.

Hiashi turned to Naruto to address him.

"Since Corporal Uzumaki was kind enough to come all the way here to check up on Hinata, why don't you join me for some tea?" Hiashi invited Naruto surprising him.

"Me?" he blurted out in his surprise, still not sure he was the one the Admiral was referring to.

"Yes….is there a problem?"

How could this be a problem? He was at the moment going to be the envy of his colleagues and even his superiors when they hear the legendary former Admiral Hiashi Hyuga invited him for tea.

Naruto's hand was behind his head scratching already, feeling light headed and with his cheeks heating up at how ecstatic he was feeling at the moment, unable to stop his famous Cheshire cat grin from splitting his face into two. But then his eyes fell on Hinata which made him remember the promise he made to her that he would talk to her father about them after he came from his mission. Now he was back and he knew deep in his heart he wasn't ready to tell this great man before him that he wanted to court his daughter with his knowledge. Accepting to have tea with him, eventhough he was more than happy to do, would create an opportunity a great one in fact for that and not being able to talk to Hiashi about their relationship then would mean he was letting her down and not living up to his word as a man, which he didn't want to.

He swallowed with difficulty the disappointment lodge in his throat to speak.

"I'm sorry Admiral but unfortunately I have to be at the barracks this moment to hand my report to my superiors and as such I have to with regret, decline your offer, sir." Naruto said with all his joy deflated.

"Ah… that's a shame. Then we would have to make it another time." Hiashi insisted to which made a smile reappear on Naruto's face at not completely blowing his chance.

"Yes sir." Naruto nodded enthusiastically and let his eyes wander to Hinata who was smiling at him.

He turned his attention back to Hiashi.

"I would ask for permission to take my leave then, sir."

"Don't let me hold you here any longer. You may take your leave, Corporal." And with a nod, Naruto turned to leave and so did Hiashi. Knowing by this time Hiashi's back was turned to them to see anything, Naruto turned to see Hinata purposefully lurking behind knowing Naruto was not satisfied with just seeing her after the incident he witnessed.

He made sign of a phone with his hand and brought it to his ear as he mouthed inaudibly.

"I will call you" to which Hinata responded with a quick enthusiastic nod. He spared her one of his heart warming smiles successfully making Hinata's insides melt before he finally turned to leave.

…..

* * *

Sasuke killed the engine after he had parked in front the beach house not bothering to park it in the garage as he was still sour even after coming from the hospital due to his stubbornness to not taking the painkillers they gave him. He was not used to that sophistication as he would term and was just used to dealing with the pain as always or just getting an ointment for it. He trudged towards the house after he closed the car door. With a sigh he finally made it to his front door and opened it in time to meet Sai coming from the kitchen spooning a bowl of ice cream. Sai stopped abruptly at the sight of his friend. Sasuke who was perfectly fine before he left to the town was now back with a mummified arm and from how his shirt didn't lie evenly one of his shoulders, he knew that was not the only part of his body with bandages.

Sai rose a hand to point at his bandaged arm like it had developed fangs.

"What's that?"

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at his friend's absurd question.

"My arm?" he made Sasuke even unsure of his answer with the way Sai kept looking at it.

"Your arm wasn't like this in the morning." Sai stated in a matter of factly tone.

"A lot of things happened between now and the morning."

"You mean the morning and now?"

"Whatever." Sasuke snapped when he saw that grin he hated so much on his friend's face.

He was pulling his legs.

He couldn't count the number of times he had done that to him and to his dismay he always fell for it. And it wasn't boosting Sasuke's ego in any way.

Sasuke let himself fall into the plush coach with a satisfied sigh. He needed all the comfort for his aching muscles. He closed his eyes to relish the comfort but that didn't seem to give the other occupant of the room the hint that he was relaxing and needed peace and quiet.

"So….." Sasuke cringe inwardly at the sound of his friend's voice. "…do you want ice cream?"

Sasuke had to exert exceptional effort to prevent himself from biting Sai's head off.

"You know I don't like sweets." Sasuke droned through clenched teeth still with his eyes closed.

"Oh…I forgot."

_Liar!_ Sasuke yelled …..in his head.

"….."

"…."

And there was silence. But it was short lived.

"So…"

Sasuke had had enough. He sat up and opened his eyes to glare at Sai, who had already made himself comfortable in the adjacent coach with a familiar sickening sweet smile on his face.

"What?" Sasuke tried not to yell which made it sound like he was choking.

"What happened to your arm?"

Sasuke narrowed his eye to intensify his glare with his mouth set in a tight grim line to prevent the venom at the tip of his tongue from spewing out. He knew when it came to Sai, even besides his great hesitation to budge, the wisest thing was to indulge him and answer his question. And he must say he has never in his time on earth wanted to be willingly foolish like now.

He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes doing so, so as not to feed on his annoyance at the mere sight of Sai's smug grin.

"I was involved in an accident."

"…."

Sasuke didn't expect the silence that followed and as such made his curiosity get the best of him to open his eyes, which he regretted immediately afterwards.

"That's obvious enough to anyone, Sasuke." Sai gave Sasuke a flat look, speaking volumes at how he is disappointed at how dumb he thought Sasuke's answer was.

Now talking in a slower pace like his normal pace was too fast for Sasuke to grasp, he rephrased the question.

"H-O-W…did you get involved in the accident?"

Sasuke rectified his previous mistake by closing his eyes whiles he took another deep breath to calm his raging homicidal thoughts.

He then proceeded to narrate the whole story of how he saved Hinata from harm's way and ended up getting injured instead.

"So if I got what you said right….you got into an accident in place of her?"

"Hn."

Eventhough he didn't like the way Sai put the situation, he just went along in hopes to finally shut Sai up.

"…..Why?" that question was like a gunshot to Sasuke's head, forcing his tightly shut eyes opened against his will.

Sasuke could only stare blankly at his friend who was giving him a pointed look. It was a simple question but he had no answer to it.

Because it was a simple question that could be put in so many ways to give birth to more difficult questions.

Like why would he do that for her? Why would he willingly put himself in danger to save her? Why he didn't mind getting hurt as long as she wasn't when she was practically a stranger?

But in first and foremost why was he there in the first place? That one he knew the answer to: he wanted to keep her in his sight, he wanted to know her, and he wanted to know her name…

_Yes. It was Hinata._

He wanted to know who she was….

_She was the daughter of the viper….Haruka Hyuga, the lover of his late father._

It all seemed like a sick twisted joke life was playing on him. Upon all the women on earth, the one woman he felt himself mysteriously drawn to had to be that woman's daughter.

Sasuke bent his head and chuckled darkly at this, making Sai raise an eyebrow at his friend's weird behaviour.

"Do you remember the woman who used to come and see Fugaku all those years in the ranch?"

"Yes…..what has that got to do with anything?" Sai asked totally confused at where the conversation was going.

"She happens to be the mother of the girl I saved."

It was now then time for Sai to be knocked out of his socks.

"No way…are you serious? She has a daughter?"

"And a son." Sasuke provided. "I thought you knew she was married all those years she was Fugaku's lover?"

"Yeah that was no secret but, I thought she didn't have children that's why she could cheat on her husband for all those years so easily without any inhibition…but she had children?" Sai was still shocked from all that information he had just been given.

Sasuke nodded wordlessly, still shaken by the turn of events.

"And I'm sure her family for all these years do not suspect a thing."

"From the way she reacted when she saw me, they do not know a thing."

Sai sighed heavily.

"That's bad man. Too bad the girl you like is the daughter of that woman. She would most probably passed on her legendary cheating traits to her daughter."

The truth he saw in Sai's words made his heart drop.

"…. Yeah…I kno-"then Sasuke paused to throw Sai a look. "Who said anything about liking anyone?"

Sai let a sly smirk dance on his lips.

"So you don't like her?"

Sasuke was about to snap back at his friend, but no words came out of his mouth. He just sighed heavily as he felt himself being weighed down by disappointment at how things had turned. He now wished he had not gotten to know her at all.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He breathe out, shutting his eyes as the painful jabs in his chest became worst at the words that came out of his mouth. Those words which meant he was surrendering to reality, and letting whatever it was with the indigo haired girl go, just when he got to know her name….

_Hinata._

Sasuke stood up with his shoulders unconsciously slouched and Sai knew it wasn't because of his injuries.

"I'm going to my room." And with that Sasuke dragged himself to his room. Sai just watched his friend sulk to his room, shaking his head.

"Welcome to my world." Sai said as a certain pinkette filtered through his head with a dull ache to his heart which was protocol to remembering her.

…..

* * *

"Are you sure I have no reason to worry?" Hiashi inquired again from his daughter with worry marring his face.

Hinata took her father's hands into hers to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Dad, really, I am fine. I have no bruises or scratches." Hinata said giving her father a smile.

"Oh, honey you may not have external injuries but you could have suffered some internal injuries you may not know of and that's why you need to be checked in the hospital." Mai insisted.

Hinata almost rolled her eyes at her aunt's exaggeration.

"Aunt…I didn't even make contact with the ground when I fell, thanks to that man." Just then she remembered lying on top of him with his protective arms around her as she stared into his impossibly dark eyes. She fought the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"But because of me, he ended up having to go to the hospital instead of me." Hinata cast her eyes down with guilt.

"I must say that was brave and admirable of that young man. Thanks to him, I have my daughter here alive with me." Hiashi declared with gratitude with his daughter and sister nodding in agreement.

A sly grin spread across Mai's face as she pulled her niece closer for some juicy gossip.

"Aww my dear niece has her own knight in shining armour." Mai chimed which soon after, she let her grin broaden, disturbing Hinata greatly. "Now tell me is he hot?"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat and in a flash her dark haired saviour's face flew into her mind. And her heart started beating again only to pumped hot blood straight to her cheeks as her mind begun to assimilate how enviably defined his features were, how lovely his-

"A-Aunt." Hinata stammered in embarrassment.

Mai just loved how expressive her niece's face was.

"Oooouu he is a hottie huh? So-"

"Mai you are embarrassing the girl." Hiashi cut his sister to scold her earning a pout from her.

Hinata gave her dad a smile of gratitude.

"So my dear, what is this young man's name?" the mischievous glint in his eyes gave him away.

"Dad, you too?" Hinata and her aunt gave her father accusatory looks that made him chuckle.

"Can't I know the name of the man who singlehandedly saved my daughter from the jaws of death?" Hinata found herself giggling as her father failed miserably in feigning innocence.

"His name is Sasuke." Hinata found the way his name played on her tongue at using his first name for the first time, strangely pleasant.

"Sasuke? Does Sasuke have a surname?" Hiashi pressed.

"It's Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." Hiashi paused at the answer his daughter gave.

"Uchiha?" Hiashi repeated and Hinata nodded in affirmation.

"He might probably be related to Fugaku Uchiha." Hiashi concluded.

"If I heard him right he said he was actually his son." This information Hinata gave seemed to greatly surprise her father.

"Fugaku had a son?"

Hinata scrunched her nose in confusion at her father's question.

"You didn't know? I thought you knew since Ma seemed to already know him." Hinata said.

"Haruka knows him?" Hinata nodded to answer her father's question.

Hiashi didn't know which news surprised him more. The fact that Fugaku had a son all this while or the fact that his wife knew of something this surprising and didn't rush to gossip to him about it like she would most likely have done with such surprising news.

"Nii-san who is this Fugaku Uchiha? The surname rings a bell but I can't really tell where I have heard it." Mai asked totally at sea.

"Fugaku Uchiha is one of the wealthiest men in our country. He owns about 80% of all the lands at the country side. He owns that huge leather factory in town." Hiashi said.

Mai had to hold her jaw from hitting the ground.

"80% of all that land at the country side? What is one person doing with all that land?" Mai blurted out not able to contain her shock.

"Well the last time I checked, he had a ranch there with large acres of farm lands and a large number of livestock he rears. Apart from his many workers who live on these lands, he has many buildings on these lands that he rents out to people who come and stay at the countryside. I heard he had other business outside but I didn't follow up on that." Hiashi explained feeding on Mai and now Hinata's shock. But he purposefully left out Fugaku's rotten reputation as he wasn't one, paint people black before everyone.

"He is filthy rich." Mai blurted out what she and Hinata were thinking after she assimilated all what Hiashi had said.

But something confused Hinata.

If Ma knew of this wealthy man's son, how come upon scouting far and wide for a rich husband for me, Sasuke, who would be a perfect candidate in her Ma's eyes never came to up?

Hinata a second later felt like slapping herself at her own thoughts as she thought it made her sound like she wanted Sasuke to be one of her suitors.

Her phone suddenly sprung to life to indicate she had a call and she was taken by surprise because she didn't expect 'the' call to be this sudden. As if still in doubt, she checked the caller and it was him.

Naruto.

He must still be worried sick. She sighed inaudibly knowing how he can get when he is worried especially when it comes to her.

But she was before the eyes of her father and her aunt, and for some reason they seemed a tad too curious about her call. And they couldn't know about Naruto.

Not now.

"Oh it's Ino." She announced hoping she sounded convincing. "That reminds, she is back from her honeymoon. She sends her greetings."

"Oh Ino chan is back. Oh, dear I can't wait to see her so she can tell me all about her romantic adventure during her honeymoon. The wonders….the romance…Oh God" Mai gushed excitedly with starry eyes. "Ino is an inspiration to all that fairy tales do exist."

"Tsk at least not for you." A sneer from behind turned the trio's eyes to see Haruka dressed and ready to go out again.

Mai narrowed her eyes and pouted at her sister in law.

"Don't look at me like that. What you should be doing is to advice your niece so she doesn't end up like you, an old maid long past her expiry date" Haruka added unapologetically.

Mai shot to her feet. She had had it. She clenched her fist shaking with rage as she glared at Haruka.

"Haruka!" Hiashi boomed giving his wife a disappointed look.

"What?! No one is allowed to speak the truth anymore in this house." Haruka snapped back defensively.

Hinata also got to her feet to put her hands on her aunt's shoulders to calm her down.

"Aunt, please don't listen to her. She is not herself because of the accident that happened." Hinata knew it was a lie and that her mother always had a habit of poking fun at her aunt's long time celibacy.

Mai closed her eyes as she took deep breathes to calm her wildly beating heart down.

And then she opened her eyes.

"I'm going to my room. Excuse me." With those crisp words, Mai silently made her way upstairs to her room, Hiashi and Hinata's eyes following her with concerned eyes.

"Oh, how dramatic." Haruka rolled her eyes and yawned at Mai's departure.

Hiashi thumped the floor hard with his cane as he stood up giving his wife a stern look that made even Hinata who was on the side shudder.

"I have watched you poke fun at Mai for long but this time you have gone too far. I am highly disappointed in you. For someone who is supposed to be a lady, I didn't expect such tasteless and revolting jokes from you." Hiashi spat out in disdain at his wife.

Haruka's eyes shot wide at her husband's biting words.

"Hiashi I demand an apology." She seethe out as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at her husband in warning.

"The person who deserves an apology from me is Mai for being the reason she had to put up with your haughtiness all this time." And with that Hiashi stormed out on a seething Haruka.

"Hiashi! You have to apologize to me this instant!" Haruka shrilled after her husband but he was long gone to hear her.

She heard a sigh from behind her and she whipped her head to see Hinata shaking her head in disappointment.

"What?!" Haruka snapped at her.

"That was too much, Ma." Hinata said in a reproaching tone.

"Oh, shut up and go to your room, girl." Haruka snarled at Hinata.

Hinata simply sighed as she also walked around her mother to make her way to her room.

And then Haruka was left alone like she planned. She didn't want Mai being nosy as to where she was going to also make Hiashi curious. And it had worked as planned even though it left her in an even fouler mood. She wasn't expecting Hiashi to talk to her so harshly. But she finally had the chance to leave without questions as she didn't want to disclose where she was going.

…..

* * *

"Sorry about that. We had a little family drama." Hinata said to Naruto as soon as she closed the door to her room and let herself fall unto her bed.

"I hope it wasn't concerning you getting a new suitor." Hinata could sense the worry in Naruto's voice.

"No…..It was my mum being mean to my aunt." Hinata admitted.

"And here I thought she devoted her life to solely to make your life miserable. I now know she is a really busy woman" Hinata snickered at Naruto's joke.

"You better pray she doesn't hear this. Then you would have her working overtime"

"Oh….is this a confession of your plan to sell me out, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked with feigned worry.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Hinata promised unnecessarily with a giggle.

"I wish I were there to seal them with a kiss." Hinata had to prevent herself from laughing out loud at Naruto's cheesiness.

"You are so cheesy." She accused like she didn't love that about him.

"Hey, I've got the hair colour to match." Hinata again had to exert effort so as not to laugh too loud at his ridiculous jokes.

With just a few minutes of talking with him, he managed to make her laugh and feel lighter after all that had ensued today, speaking of which made her remember Naruto standing there infront of her father's car like a deer caught in headlights, literally.

It made her laugh harder.

"Hey Hina what so funny?" Naruto asked curious as to what his girlfriend laughing with no known motivation.

"You…..looking lost infront of my dad's car earlier." Hinata without him before her could see him scratching the back of his head with a pink hue dusting his cheeks from the embarrassed chuckle he gave.

"What were you doing here when you knew my family especially my mum could see you?"

"I dunno. I wasn't thinking straight because I was worried sick not knowing if you were really ok or not and it was driving me crazy, Hina." Naruto let out what was on his chest, making his anxiety seemingly better now.

But to be sure, in a more serious and deep voice he asked.

"Hina…..are you sure you are ok and you don't need to see a doctor? You know you mig-"

"I. Am. Fine, Naruto kun. Honestly, there is nothing to worry about." Hinata assured him.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and it made a mischievous smirk dance on her lips.

"You are such a mother hen, Naruto kun." She teased.

"Huh…..did you just call me chicken, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"If you prefer that name, why not?"

"Is this Hina-chan I'm speaking to or I'm speaking to her mother?" Hinata found herself in another bout of laughter.

_Oh God, how can one person make me feel this carefree and laugh without inhibitions like there were no worries in my world?_

She felt so good speaking with Naruto that she felt guilty for feeling such happiness. Especially when she knew her aunt was in her room feeling miserable.

She couldn't stay here basking in all the happiness when her aunt was feeling terrible a few rooms away.

"Naruto, I have to go." She declared with regret.

"But why, I thought we were having fun." Naruto almost whined.

"Yes, I really I am, but I can't be here enjoying myself whiles my aunt is probably sulking in her room thanks to my mum."

"So in the long run your mum ended up making your life miserable by cutting short the time you spend with your number one source of fun. She is really good at what she does." Again in spite of herself, Hinata found herself laughing.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I don't even know myself, dear. But don't let me keep you here for long. Your aunt needs you more than I do. For now that is." Naruto's words made her smile.

"See you soon, Naruto kun."

"Yeah, we have a lot of catching up to do, you know…. I love you, Hina-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto kun."

She then hanged up after that and stood up to her aunt's room.

….

* * *

Hiashi stood in front of his sister's bedroom door with an indecisive arm hanging in the air just about to knock but for some reason, wasn't doing so. And he had been like this for the past five minutes. He could hear her, even though muffled he could hear her sobs. And it broke his heart and he didn't know how he would handle himself if he were to see her crying before him. That's why he was stuck in front of her door handicapped as to what to do.

_She was his little sister and it was his duty to protect and love her. But how was he to protect her against his own wife who he also loves?_

He knew it was his fault that he had always made his wife have her way with things that's why it had escalated to this point where Mai was crying, which he knew took a lot to get his sister like this. She had been stung where it really hurt and he knew it wasn't today's happenings that had hurt her this much but continuous jabs from time in memorial.

He had no one to blame but himself and yet he was standing before her door not knowing what to do. He didn't know how to comfort his sister when he knew just the sight of her tears would gnaw his heart with guilt.

He sighed heavily.

_When did you become this pathetic, Hiashi?_

"Dad….what are you doing here?"

His daughter's voice plucked him from his thoughts to see her with her delicate brows slightly furrowed in confusion.

He knew if it weren't thanks to his facial muscles lacking flexibility and dexterity, he would have looked sheepish with him standing there with his arm hanging in the air like that.

His only response was his eyes moving to the door and back to Hinata which was enough for her to get the whole picture.

She couldn't help the amused smile that teased her lips at her father's antics. She closed the gap between then and took his hand hanging in the air into hers.

"Don't worry. I will handle it." Hinata assured him, making him let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He nodded his head appreciatively. "Thank you. I will be going to my room then."

Hinata only nodded in return with her smile growing wider into teasing one as her father awkwardly made his exit. She shook her head.

_Men…always handicapped when it comes to matters of emotions._

She sighed, raising her hand to give a knock to her aunt's door.

"Aunt, it's me Hinata…can you please let me in?" Hinata called out to her aunt softly to ask her to open the door knowing she had locked it.

She got nothing from the other side of the door.

"Aunt, please let me check up on you,…for dad's peace of mind." Hinata called out again.

To her surprise, when she was about to knock again after she was initially met with silence again, she heard the sound of the metallic clink of keys followed by locks being unlocked.

The door was opened just enough to fit Mai's face which gave a vivid tell tale of waterworks eventhough she had done her best to get rid of evidence of the fact. Though, her skin wasn't as pale as Hinata's, her face was red especially her nose. But for some reason her tear glazed eyes looked at her in what seemed like wonder and surprise.

"What do you mean by nii-san's peace of mind?" she asked making Hinata understand the look in her eyes.

"Dad is worried about his little sister, and I am worried about my aunt." Hinata pouted as her eyes fell to her aunt's feet.

"Really?" The surprise made Mai unconsciously open the door wider.

"Mm hmm!" Hinata nodded fervently to assure her surprised aunt.

Mai didn't know how to make of this and found herself almost forgetting why she was sulking in the first place at the burst of warmth filing her chest at her niece's claims.

Hinata gave her aunt a conspiratory grin as she got closer, enough to share something with her after scanning her surroundings to check if they were alone.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this but…you should have seen the poor man standing in front of your door not knowing what to do. It was so adorable, aunt." Hinata struggled to keep a straight face remembering that image of her father.

Mai's eyes flew wide at this discovery, and she was greatly touched by it. Her brother had always been stoic especially when he was younger and rarely displayed emotions eventhough he seemed better now. But for him to be brought to her door by his concern for her was something she never expected from her passive brother.

Mai's eyes teared up at this gesture of concern because she knew he must have been really worried about her to end up at her door.

"Oh aunt that wasn't supposed to make you cry."

Mai shook her head.

"No, it's just….I'm so happy, Hinata. It means a lot to me, nii-san is this concerned about me." Mai almost choked out at her overwhelming emotions.

Hinata smiled giving her an amused look. She held her aunt's shoulders to give them a soothing rub.

"Of course he would be. Eventhough he doesn't say it, he really loves you. Don't forget that." Mai sniffed back her tears to respond with a smile at Hinata's words.

"I won't." she promised and took one of Hinata's hands to give it a squeeze. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Hinata cocked her head to the side to also broaden her smile in response. "You are always welcome, aunt."

Then the all too familiar inquisitive glint in her eyes shone again with a smirk to match.

"So why don't you come inside and tell me more of your father's epic show of PDA?" Mai opened the door even wider to emphasize this.

Hinata shook her head as she giggle.

_Aunt would never change._

…

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep.

He had remained wide awake staring at his ceiling for God knows how long. He had been awake through his raging and intense internal battle, his soreness long forgotten. A battle he couldn't decide which side was right or wrong.

After what he found out today, the best, logical and right thing that came to him was to let go of anything that had started concerning her. Let go of this strange fascination of the indigo haired woman. To let go of this sudden desire to get close to her and get to know her. But why did he feel like his chest collapse into his heart and lungs when he resolved to do the right thing: letting go?

It made him question if doing the right thing supposed to hurt this much.

It made him question why he had to let go of everything concerning her in the first place.

She was the daughter of that woman he knew was nothing but a snake and had been his father's whore all these years and as Sai had said, she could have passed on her poisonous traits to her daughter. There was a high possibility of that. Just seeing them together today, he saw the uncanny resemblance between them. That was enough to convince him or anyone for that matter of the high possibility of that same resemblance being shared character wise.

But what of the possibility of her not inheriting any of her mother's traits? But even if she did take after her father, he didn't know her father to know if it was a good thing to take after her father instead.

He closed his eyes sighing heavily.

He didn't know what to think anymore.

Then something crossed his mind.

Wasn't he the same as her? He also had the blood of a scoundrel running through his veins but he prided himself with not being anything like his father and fought as much as possible to keep it that way.

So who was he to judge Hinata?

But he still couldn't shake the fact that unlike him who wasn't raised by his father, she was raised by her mother and as such still had the possibility of some of her mother's unpleasant traits rubbing off on her.

He sat up running his uninjured hand through his hair in frustration. If he stayed in this room any longer he was going to lose his mind. He walked to his closet to put on a shirt and left his room to go downstairs. He needed a walk to clear his mind. When he got downstairs and was about to make his way to the front door, his eyes caught a blur of something scrumptious and red from the kitchen as he passed by. Retracing his steps, he was met with a bowl full of big, riped, succulent and very red tomatoes. They were eye balling him begging to be ravish and who was he to disobey his number one object of weakness. He was so entranced by those red temptations he didn't notice his housekeeper, Shiori was in the kitchen watching him with amusement. She cleared her throat loudly to announce her presence in the kitchen making Sasuke freeze in his steps to reaching one of the tomatoes to look up at the elderly woman, looking like a kid caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

He quickly straightened himself to give her a nod.

"Shiori san."

She smiled at his awkwardness.

"I can see Sasuke sama has taken a liking to the tomatoes I'm going to use for dinner." She observed almost in a teasing tone.

"They are good for health." He simply supplied with his intense gaze fixated on the subject of his interest.

Shiori coughed a chuckle into her hand.

"Would you like me to blend it into juic-"

"I will just take one to eat on my walk." He cut her barely hiding his impatience of dying to sink his teeth into the fleshy red attractions, his hand already reaching out to take one.

Shiori furrowed her brow approaching him.

"No you don't. You need to wash it first." She reprimanded him walking up to take the fruit from his hand to do it for him.

But just then the doorbell rang making her pause in her tracks and Sasuke raising an eye brow wondering who it was.

"I will go get the door." Shiori proceeded to go for the door but quickly turned to throw Sasuke a look.

"Please wash it first before you eat it, Sasuke sama."

"Hn" she had already left the kitchen to the door as Sasuke moved before the sink, washing his tomato under the running water. Without wasting too much time with the washing, he turned the tap off and also made his way to the living room, shaking the excess water off the fruit on his way to see who was at the door.

"Oh Sasuke sama, you are already here, Mrs. Hyuga is here to see you." Shiori announced just as Sasuke entered the living room only to stop just as the tomato was about to reach his mouth, when his eyes fell on the woman standing at the door next to Shiori.

She held his eyes steadily with hers as she sauntered further into the room with a sly smirk on her red lips that didn't meet her piercing eyes.

"It's good to see you again. I believe we have a lot of catching up to do. Don't we, Sasuke sama?" her voice dripped heavily with sarcasm especially with how she mimic the way Shiori called him, laced some bitterness in it.

Sasuke's face immediately hardened knowing what she was here for. He knew this would happen but he didn't know it would be this soon. He had long forgotten about his tomato, his tongue having already turned too bitter to enjoy it.

"You may leave us, Shiori san." He said not moving his stony gaze from the woman before him.

Shiori who was already uncomfortable with the sudden tension in the room was too happy to oblige.

"Yes sir. Excuse me." She quickly made her way to the kitchen to start dinner, leaving the two thunderclouds to clash.

* * *

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I know I promised you I was going to update earlier but didn't and I apologize for that. I have lost my connection to this story because the telenovela that that inspired and is the basis of this fic has long finished its run on tv. But I cannot disappoint you guys so I had to update this chapter. it is not my best but I hope it would do. thank you all for your support.**

**read and review!**

* * *

_Previously….._

_"Oh Sasuke sama, you are already here, Mrs. Hyuga is here to see you." Shiori announced just as Sasuke entered the living room only to stop just as the tomato was about to reach his mouth, when his eyes fell on the woman standing at the door next to Shiori._

_She held his eyes steadily with hers as she sauntered further into the room with a sly smirk on her red lips that didn't meet her piercing eyes._

_"It's good to see you again. I believe we have a lot of catching up to do. Don't we, Sasuke sama?" her voice dripped heavily with sarcasm especially with how she mimic the way Shiori called him, laced some bitterness in it._

_Sasuke's face immediately hardened knowing what she was here for. He knew this would happen but he didn't know it would be this soon. He had long forgotten about his tomato, his tongue having already turned too bitter to enjoy it._

_"You may leave us, Shiori san." He said not moving his stony gaze from the woman before him._

_Shiori who was already uncomfortable with the sudden tension in the room was too happy to oblige._

_"Yes sir. Excuse me." She quickly made her way to the kitchen to start dinner, leaving the two thunderclouds to clash._

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke's stone cold eyes bore into Haruka's piercing ones as they stood staring at each other.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Sasuke finally asked in a cold voice void of any hospitality or warmth of a welcome.

A devious glint shone in Haruka's eyes as a smirk to match appeared on her red lips as she clicked her heels further into the room to make herself comfortable in a seat without being offered, like the house belonged to her.

Sasuke tried with difficulty to hold down his annoyance at this, and Haruka could see it which made her smirk grow wider clearly enjoying this.

Haruka took her time to take a good look at him as her scrutinizing eyes raked over his form, from head to toe. Even in just a t shirt and pants, Haruka could see the young man before her looked way more refined and polished than the peasant boy at Fugaku's ranch. So much that she could have mistaken both versions of him as two different people.

And one thing she was surprised she didn't pay attention to was how handsome Sasuke was. She couldn't help but admire how defined and perfect the planes of his face was, the statuette straightness of his nose and his strong sharpness of his manly jaw.

And from the muscles bulging in his shirt, she could see he had an amazing body to match his amazing face.

How all this got by her amazed her.

Well she was sure it was because she barely looked at servants when addressing that is why she didn't notice how good looking he was.

_Too bad he had been a servant._

Sasuke didn't join her to sit and remained standing to show her his impatience to get her out.

Haruka took this as he being uncomfortable around her which fed to her amusement.

"I have many questions, but let's start with how a servant like you managed to become the heir to all Fugaku's fortune just overnight, huh?" Haruka with a look of feigned curiosity inquired, intentionally stressing on the word servant as she let the deviousness in her eyes grow.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side as if in deep thought, as something akin to mischief passed through his dark orbs.

"Ok so if we are asking questions let me also throw this one in there. How come a wife and a mother of two managed to be Fugaku Uchiha's lover all these years, so expertly without being caught and with no guilt whatsoever?" the mischief in Sasuke's eyes mocked Haruka's deflated ego as her face melted in what looked like shame, which seemed to surprise Sasuke she had that in her.

Haruka's eyes shone with unshed tears of something that seemed to look like hurt and embarrassment. Sasuke just stared blankly at her not moved, even an inch.

"Did you say no guilt?" Haruka paused as if to catch her breath from being overwhelmed with emotions. "Having an affair with Fugaku Uchiha has been the worst mistake of my life. There is not a single moment of being with Fugaku that I was not ridden with guilt. But, my husband being the admiral then used to be at sea most of the time…..and I was so lonely so –"

Sasuke lifted his hand to stop her.

"There is no need to give me the sordid details of your affair or why you did it because it's your private life and not my concern." He cut in with a hint of boredom in his tone. "And you don't need to worry, I am not going to tell anyone if that is what you came here for."

Sasuke said to signal he had put to rest what she had come here f or and such she had no business here anymore.

But what his words seemed to make a smile appear on her face that he didn't like.

She stood up and glided towards him with her smile turning disturbingly seductive with each step she made towards him. When she was in front of him, she took his hand into hers and let her thumb smooth over the back of his hand, holding his eyes with hers steadily.

"Thank you, Sasuke. You do not know how glad I am that I could find a confidante in you." She said in a sugary sweet voice that could make any man's brain turn to goo.

Too bad Sasuke didn't like sweets.

A chuckle erupted from the depths Sasuke's chest, taking Haruka by surprise.

"Your confidante?" he chuckled again like it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. Haruka's smile wavered as Sasuke's chuckles mocked her.

He took his hand from hers to run it through his hair as if to wipe her DNA off his hand.

"The only reason I am not saying a word is because I am a gentleman who knows when something is not his to say." Sasuke clarified.

It seemed to be Haruka's turn to chuckle which she didn't do so subtly as she practically begun to laugh in his face.

"A gentleman? Because you inherited a fortune through mysterious means you now call yourself a gentleman?" Haruka laughed some more. "A decorated monkey is still a monkey, honey. No matter how much money you may have now it doesn't change who you are, a mere servant who used to be at my beck and call."

A cynical smirk curled the ends of Sasuke's lips upwards, masking the sting of her comparing him to monkey.

"Ah, I now see the actual reason you came here: to know how I inherited the money you had waited so many years to whisk away right after Fugaku died." Sasuke shook his head in disbelief at the lady.

"Then let me solve this mystery for you. I am the bastard son of Fugaku Uchiha, he had with a female servant who once worked for him and the only reason I inherited his fortune was because it was only in his last moments he felt guilty for not acknowledging me as his son, which pushed him to leave everything to me as his way of doing right with me." Sasuke explained in detail.

Haruka was silent for some time, as if to chew on all that she had heard before she spoke.

"Your mother was a lowly servant just like you." Haruka observed condescendingly with spite laced in her voice that Sasuke didn't miss.

"You said she used to work for Fugaku, where is she now?" Haruka inquired with ill-concealed curiosity.

A shadow fell on Sasuke's face at this, sadness dulling his eyes.

"She's dead." The words felt like shards of broken glass as he forced them out painfully.

Haruka saw how it affected him and feigned compassion on her face as she got closer.

"I'm so sor-"

"I think the purpose of your visit has been satisfied, if you do not mind I am on way out." Sasuke cut in abruptly to shut her up before she made a fake pity party of his mother's death.

Haruka took offence to this, shooting a glare at him.

She cleared her throat to speak again, clearly not done with what she came her for.

"I actually came here to thank you for saving my daughter's life today and to see how you were doing since you seemed to have sustained some injuries to get my daughter out of harm's way." Haruka said, almost sounding sincere.

Almost.

Sasuke gave a smile that never reached his eyes.

"I'm sure you would have sounded more convincing if this came before trying to get me to keep quiet about your affair and getting to know how I got my inheritance. But I am fine thank you, Madam Haruka." Sasuke pointed out with sarcasm heavy in his words.

Haruka could only manage a tight smile which looked like it hurt her face as she tried to hold in her spite.

"I do not want imagine what would have happened if you weren't there. Believe me when I say I thank you for going through that much trouble to save Hinata." Haruka's voice cracked up in the end with emotion and Sasuke was stuck trying to guess if it was real, but realized she was a mother and she would be affected if something happened to her child.

"I'm glad I was there to help." Sasuke said in a low tone with something flashing in his eyes as he thought of what would happened to Hinata if he were not there, and he felt fear grip his heart.

Haruka's sharp eyes saw this and it made something gleamed in her eyes.

"I would take my leave." Haruka bade her farewell.

"Good bye, Madam Haruka. I would walk you to the door." Sasuke was already leading the way, not hiding his eagerness in his voice to see her out.

Haruka gave an amused smirk at this as she followed Sasuke who had the door already opened for her.

She stopped just before she took the next step out of his house to give him one last look.

"We shall meet again, Sasuke Uchiha." It sounded like a promise that Sasuke didn't want to be fulfilled and with that, Haruka clicked her heels out of Sasuke's house.

Sasuke didn't waste any moment to shut the door.

His mind went over the entire visit, and even though it was unpleasant as a whole, one thing stood out like a sore thumb.

_A decorated monkey is still a monkey._

Sasuke felt the acidity of the malice behind her words scorch through his chest.

Haruka never wasted an opportunity to step all over one's pride with her venom.

If there was one thing Sasuke hated it was being looked down upon, and Haruka took it to a new level with her words.

His bruised ego created this great desire in him desire to give her a dose of her own poison.

Sasuke paused at this, realizing now he was beginning to think like her.

He wasn't going to let her get into his head.

Out of nowhere Hinata flashed through his head and some way somehow, the thought of helped his suppress his negative thoughts easily.

He felt the surge of familiar that came with her clear the burning sting of Haruka's venom.

And he liked it.

He liked it too much it scared him.

It scared him that he didn't know her that well, yet she could affect him this much.

It scared him that at this, he may completely lose himself to her and it would be too late if she turns out to be like Haruka.

And then his internal conflict begun again when his hopeful heart believed Hinata might not turn out to be like her venomous mother, but his head said he should flee from her as she could was the snake's spawn and as such would be as poisonous as her mother.

He needed fresh air and as such opened the door to step out and go on his previously planned walk.

…..

* * *

Danzo paced in his study deep in thought with a glance of whiskey in his hand.

Since Sasuke Uchiha came into town he had never had peace. Sasuke had his nose in every nook and crook of everything that goes on in the leather factory and Danzo knew that it was just a matter of time before Sasuke found out about his years of embezzlement from the factory.

And if he did, Danzo knew he was going to be in one hell of a trouble.

He downed his whiskey in one gulp and refilled his glass.

He now regretted not being careful enough to clean up any evidence of his crimes.

He never thought a day come that someone was ever going to come investigating his work after Fugaku had practically left the entire leather factory to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What is it?" he snapped in his agitation.

The door opened to reveal one of his lackeys, who proceeded to enter the room.

"Boss, Neji is here to see you." He announced which seemed to just darken Danzo's mood the more.

"Bring him in." Danzo ordered and his lackey stepped away from the door way to let Neji.

"Hi Danzo, long time no see." Neji chimed trying to hide his nervousness especially with the dark aura he was sensing from Danzo.

Danzo just gave him a hard stare.

"I hope you came here with my money." Danzo said threateningly which made Neji almost gulp.

"Danzo c'mon, I have already told you things aren't good at h-" Neji's explanation was cut abruptly by Danzo.

"And I thought I made it clear to you that I do not care even if the earth opens and swallows your family whole. All I care about is my money and you don't have it which makes me think the beating my boys gave you wasn't enough to give you the message." Danzo growled like he was going to pounce on Neji himself.

Neji brought his arms out in surrender to calm Danzo down.

"Danzo, calm down it is just the alcohol talking. C'mon we are friends here, just give me more time ple-"

"I have given you all the time in the world to pay. You haven't and I have run out of patience with you. If you do not want me to permanently break your legs, tomorrow by this time you would give me the deed to that big mansion you live in and sign a promissory note that within a month you haven't paid me, your family mansion is mine and I can do what I want with it." Danzo declared.

Neji eyes grew in alarm at Danzo words.

"Are you crazy?! How do you think I am going to get that?!" Neji burst out.

"Do I look like I care? As I said tomorrow by this time if you haven't got what I have asked for, I won't be responsible for what happens to you." Danzo said in finality with no room for argument.

"Danz-"

"Get out!" Danzo barked out, daring Neji to resist.

Neji just swallowed his protest knowing it was for the best and trudged out of the room with perplexed as to what to do now.

…..

* * *

Haruka had been in front of the mirror brushing her long beautiful indigo hair for almost 30 minutes absent mindedly, lost in her own thoughts.

She had been deeply conflicted since she went to see Sasuke.

There was no hope for them to be saved from their financial crisis since Shino had cancelled the wedding because of Hinata's indiscretions.

And now, out of nowhere comes Sasuke, who is the heir of all Fugaku Uchiha's vast wealth. Wealth that could save them from all their financial problems and let them return to their former glory and lavish life.

She had already agreed with her scrutinizing eyes that he cleaned up amazingly well and very handsomely. One would not be able to tell not long ago he used to live on menial jobs like fetching manure to the fields.

But all that money couldn't change the fact that Sasuke was a bastard and the son of a lowly servant.

She would be the laughing stock of society if they found out she mixed with the likes of Sasuke.

But then again they would become the laughing stock of society if they lost everything and ended up on the streets.

Haruka never thought the day would come where she would consider the likes of Sasuke as a possibility of being a suitor for Hinata.

Yes, the son of a poor wretched peasant of obviously no class a possible consideration for Hinata

But she was at a dead end her.

This seems like the only option to save her from poverty and the scorn of the elite in society.

Haruka would die rather than be poor. As such would do anything to escape poverty even if it meant making even the son of a peasant her daughter's suitor because he had the money to deliver her from the hands of poverty.

It didn't seem like it would be difficult from what she had observed.

She didn't miss the look of concern in his eyes at the mention of what would almost happened to Hinata if he wasn't there to save her. Even from the way he risked getting injured to save Hinata who is practically a stranger to him, was saying something that had her brow of suspicion up high.

_Sasuke Uchiha might be already interested in Hinata._

But even so she had to act quickly.

Being the new rich young and handsome bachelor in town, there would be other women trying to steal his attention to get their hands on his fortune.

Haruka knew what she had to do and she hated it with every fibre in her being.

But she had no choice.

She turned to see her husband in bed reading a newspaper in solid cold silence, still upset with her about her words to Mai.

Haruka took an exasperated sigh.

"Hiashi" Haruka cooed in a sweet voice.

"What is it?" Hiashi replied in a flat voice not lifting his eyes to even regard her.

Haruka shot a dagger at him with her eyes at him not yielding to her advances.

She got up and walked seductively to the bed, curling herself up to him.

"Hiashi, don't be angry with me. It makes sad when you are like this." She purred running her long fingers over his chest, with an adorable at the same time sexy pout supposed to weaken Hiashi.

Hiashi to her surprise and disappointment did not budge.

"And it makes Mai sad when you say hurtful words to her like that." Hiashi pointed out accusingly, still refusing to look at Haruka.

Haruka shut her eyes trying to push down how she was hating Hiashi now and what he making her about to do.

"Would apologizing to Mai make you happy?" Haruka asked through clenched teeth.

And this was enough to grab Hiashi attention to finally look up at her from the newspaper like she had grown a second head.

"You? Apologize to Mai?" Hiashi asked in disbelief.

Haruka smiled tightly at this as she stood up from the bed to emphasize her point.

"You just wait. I would be right back." She said giving a surprised Hiashi a kiss on the fore head before leaving the room.

…..

* * *

Mai was in her bathroom, brushing her teeth before bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"I'm mmphh com-mmph ing." She called out with her mouth full before proceeding to rinse out her mouth.

"Hmm I wonder what Hina wants at this hour." Mai wondered to herself whiles walking out of her bathroom to open the door after wiping her mouth.

And she was knocked with shock when she saw who was at her door after she opened.

"Haruka?" Mai let out in surprise at seeing her sister in law at her door.

"I need to speak with you." Haruka said authoritatively and without being invited in, walked past Mai into the room.

Mai tried to hold out her displeasure at this as she closed the door. She turned trying to muster her best impression of a cold look at Haruka, to show she was still upset with her.

"Are you here to insult some more?" Mai asked, not hiding how upset she was.

Haruka smirked unapologetically at her.

"I didn't insult you earlier, I just stated facts." Haruka sniped.

Mai was now actually glaring at Haruka, trying to ignore the sting of her words.

Haruka's smirk grew wider at this.

"I actually came her to propose something to you." Haruka said, trying smile nicely at Mai.

Mai rose a skeptical eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"And what makes you think I would accept any proposal from you after ruining my day?" Mai threw at her.

Haruka's forced smile turned into a grin.

"Oh trust me, you would love this." Haruke assured her before she begun to elaborate. "I want you to help me convince Hiashi for us to invite Sasuke Uchiha, the young man who saved Hinata's life today, over for dinner as a way of thanking him." Haruka explained.

Mai's eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion.

"Why would you need my help for that? Nii san would be more than willing to welcome the man who saved his daughter into his home." Mai shrugged.

"Well, because of someone's pity party over nothing, Hiashi refuses to speak to me." Haruka sneered.

Mai narrowed her eyes appalled by Haruka's statement.

"Nothing?" she let out a huff. "If it is nothing as you say, then you do not need my help."

"This is important for Hinata." Haruka pressed.

"How so?" Mai lifted a skeptical brow.

"This is a perfect opportunity for her to catch Sasuke's eye before someone else does since he is one of the most eligible bachelors in town." Haruka said convincingly.

"You mean it is a perfect opportunity to get your hands on his fortune before someone else does." Mai clarified with distaste.

"Yes, because we need that money more than anyone, Mai. You know how things continue to get worse for us financially every day." Haruka let out earnestly.

"Yes but Hinata already has a boyfriend an-"

"That no name street rat who cannot even fend for himself?" Haruka cut her with spite in her voice. "Isn't it clear that girl has lost her mind and doesn't know what she is doing?"

"Hinata is a grown woman who can make her own decisions and you have to accept that, Haruka." Mai defended.

"Well she hasn't proven to think like a grown woman yet when she doesn't think of the family problems and goes around flirting with that poor wretch."Haruka hissed.

Haruka paused to calm down, seemingly overwhelmed with emotions.

"It's up to you and I to help guide her to make the best choice, Mai. You know that guy she calls her boyfriend cannot give her the type of living she is used to and when faced with poverty all that love she claims to have for him would just turn to resentment." Haruka's eyes got teary with emotion.

Mai was rendered silent as Haruka seemed to raise up points that made sense and made her question her earlier stand to support her niece in her choice.

"Do you want to watch your niece make the biggest decision of her life and become miserable all her life?"

Mai was not so sure what to think anymore as Haruka had got into her head.

After much thought she let out an exasperated sigh before she spoke.

"So what do you need my help for?" Mai asked reluctantly at yielding to Haruka, which still didn't fail to produce a triumphant grin on Haruka's face.

"I need you to come with me to show Hiashi everything is fine with us."

Mai balked at this.

"You want me to act like my feelings you hurt were nothing? No way, Haruka." Mai refused not yielding to her this time.

"If you don't, Hiashi would not speak to me and I won't be able to bring up the dinner with Sasuke." Haruka let out impatiently.

"Well then it is your problem, not mine, Haruka." Mai sneered over her shoulder as she made her way to her bed to prepare it for her sleep.

Haruka clenched her fist till her knuckles became white as she glared darts into Mai's back. Eventhough she had told Hiashi she was going to apologize, she had already made up her mind not to and just get Mai to budge to whatever she says because she was a pushover.

She didn't expect Mai to be this difficult and stubborn.

Now Haruka saw she had no option but to swallow the bitter pill before her.

She clenched her fist harder as she tried to suck in anger and her pride to be able to get this over and done with.

"Fine." Haruka took in deep breath for her next words. "I am sorry." Haruka said through clenched teeth like she was poked in the eye with a needle.

Mai's eyes perked up at this, and she turned with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh Haruka, I'm sorry were you saying something? I didn't seem to catch that." Mai feigned not hearing so Haruka would have no option but to repeat herself.

Haruka looked like she was going to combust in flames.

"Do not push it, Mai." Haruka warned as it was getting harder holding her temper.

"Ok then, goodnight, Haru-"

"I said I am sorry! Are deaf or what?!" Haruka shouted this time not able to hold her anger at Mai purposefully mocking her.

Mai gave a satisfied grin at this.

"Aww you see it wasn't hard. I accept your apology, Haruka." Mai's sang teasingly enjoying this history in the making of Haruka apologizing to her.

This time Haruka glared poisoned darts at Mai.

_I am going to get you for this, you ugly buffalo._

"Let's go and see Hiashi then." And with that Haruka turned on her heels to make her way back to the room with a trail of fire following her wake.

Mai followed her with a huge satisfied grin on her face, enjoying all this so much.

….

* * *

Sasuke didn't feel the chilliness of the night as he took his walk because he was even colder on the inside.

After Haruka's visit he had decided to forget everything about Hinata, though everything in him begged him not to.

He had let go of his one source of warmth and distraction from the unpleasant truths about his life haunting him.

He had forgone that soothing warmth and embraced the cold inside because he told himself it was for the best.

After witnessing the shamelessness and spitefulness of her mother in close view, he wasn't going to make a gamble against the power of genetics.

Already without knowing her that well, he was that taken by Hinata to the extent that he had thrown himself in harm's way to make sure she wasn't hurt at all.

And at this rate he knew if he allowed himself, he could end up completely intoxicated by her, and with the possibility of her being like her mother, she would make a fool out him by being with different men to satisfy her greed.

Knowing he had a terrible temper when rightly provoked, he wasn't sure what he would do if the woman he loved cheated on him with another.

But what he was sure of was that the end result would not be pretty.

He didn't want to turn into something he hated for an unfaithful and immoral woman.

A voice in his head was telling him he was being unfair and a hypocrite as he was Fugaku's son but he prided himself with not being the monster that he was and as such same could apply to Hinata and the only way to know was to get to know her.

But that was what he was afraid of.

Getting to know her.

Because he knew at the rate he had already taken interest in her without knowing her, getting to know her would be a one way bus to him falling hopelessly in love with her with no way of him getting out of it.

He was afraid because he knew he would completely lose his heart and himself to her if got closer to her.

He knew he was being a coward, but it was better than foolish bravery that may lead him to completely losing himself to someone who could destroy him.

And as such he had decided to let go of Hinata and anything that had to do with her now that he wasn't that invested in her to make it hurt as much.

Yes, it hurt to let go of her, and the pain was biting cold.

_But it was for the best._

Sasuke told himself as he stepped into the compound of his beach house, returning from his walk.

…..

* * *

"A dinner, huh?" Hiashi mulled out loud.

"Yes nii san. It would be a perfect way to thank him and also welcome him into town and get to know him." Mai reasoned.

"Well alright, I must say I'm interested to meet this young man and thank him in person." Hiashi said in agreement lighting up Mai's face.

"Then it is a date then." Mai clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Not yet, we have to invite him first and know when he would be free to come over." Haruka piped up from her silence. "Perhaps we could send Hinata to give him a formal invitation."

"Yes that would be more appropriate and thoughtful since he saved Hinata." Mai seconded Haruka's suggestion.

"Alright, that sounds fine." Hiashi said in acceptance.

Then he turned to give Haruka a look.

"I must say I am surprised you were so willing to apologize to Mai." He said with a look of pride in his eyes.

But his words seemed to elicit a suspicious cough from Mai and Haruka resisted the urge shoot her with a glare.

"Anything to make you happy, dear." She said with a sweet smile on her face, ignoring Mai's mocking and accusing eyes burning to the side of her head.

"Well then I would leave you two lovebirds alone. Good night." Mai bade her farewell not without given Haruka a mocking look before she left the room.

Haruka continued to glare at the spot where Mai had been.

_That fat cow…._

…..

* * *

The sunlight filtering into the room and fell on Ino's face, waking her up from her slumber. She stretched out her body with a hand unconsciously reaching out for her husband at his side of the bed but was met with emptiness.

This caused her to open her eyes to confirm with her own eyes her husband wasn't there by her side in bed.

"Good morning, love."Kabuto suddenly stepped out of the closet startling Ino, all dressed up for work with his shoes in hand.

Ino straightened up on the bed looking up and down her husband's outfit. He wore a blue black blazer over a grey button up with dark pants. He had on round spectacles over his dark eyes to correct his eye sight.

Kabuto had silver hair tied in a pony with some bangs framing his handsome face, which seemed quite youthful for someone who was the mayor of the town.

"Good morning, honey. Are you off to work this early?" Ino asked with disapproval in her voice.

Kabuto sat on the bed.

"Yes, our honeymoon has got pile of work waiting for me." Kabuto explained whiles putting own his shoes.

Ino pouted at this and crawled towards her husband to hug him from behind.

"Don't go." Ino moaned.

"I have to go, Ino. You had me all to yourself for two weeks. The people in this town need me." Kabuto explained still putting on his shoes.

This made Ino pout harder.

Her pout turned to a mischievous grin when her eyes took a seductive shade.

She leaned forward to press her body flush against his back and bring her lips to his ear.

"I need you more, Mr. Mayor." Ino purred seductively as she run her hands up and down his chest and kissed his neck.

Kabuto immediately stiffened at the touch of her lips.

"What do you think you are doing?" he snapped suddenly, making Ino almost jump.

"What is wrong?" Ino asked in surprise.

Kabuto stood up abruptly from the bed to give Ino a stern look.

"The honeymoon is over and we are back to reality, Ino. Get that into head." And with that Kabuto turned and stormed out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Ino trying to still understand what she did wrong to get him upset all of a sudden.

…

* * *

"Ma, I can't breathe." Hinata almost choked from being squeezed into this dress that was squeezing the life out of her.

She wore a super tight form fitting red dress that clung to her every curve, putting her voluptuous hour glass figure on full display.

"Good. Then this is the dress." Haruka said proud she picked the dress for her.

"And the make-up seems too much for the occasion." Hinata complained, clearly not comfortable with how her mum had dolled her up from head to toe.

She had curled Hinata's hair into big curls falling over her shoulders, with an expensive white hairpin hold the hair at the side of her head. Haruka made sure wasn't subtle with the make-up, making Hinata's eyes pop with the heavy mascara and eye shadow, and finishing off with bloody red lips.

There was no way anyone who saw Hinata wouldn't look more than twice at her.

She looked to drop dead gorgeous and a mini version of Haruka.

"Nonsense. We are Hyugas and even we are facing financial problems, that should not reflect on our appearance or else people would look down on us." Haruka chided, ignoring Hinata's complaints and putting finishing touches to Hinata's hair.

When she was done she smiled at her handiwork as she turned Hinata so they both faced the mirror.

"That's my beautiful girl." Haruka cooed at the reflection of her daughter, lifting Hinata's chin a bit. "Remember to smile and do not slouch."

Haruka emphasized this by poking Hinata's shoulders so she straightens them.

Hinata didn't like how her mother was this over attentive of her appearance to just deliver a message to Sasuke, but kept mute because she didn't want to start a fight.

She also had to push back the picnic she and Naruto had planned for later. She had looked forward to it and was disappointed it had been interrupted. She was sure Naruto won't be happy about the delay either.

"Ok it's time to go." Haruka announced and took her daughter's hand to lead her out.

Hinata sucked in her reluctance and just followed her mum.

They were met by Mai who was descending the stairs when they reached the living room.

"Wow Hinata, you look like you are going for a high society party." Mai commented with surprise in her voice.

Hinata gave her a knowing looking.

"Oh stop exaggerating, Mai. She looks perfect for a meeting with a rich and important young man like Sasuke Uchiha." Haruka brushed off Mai's comment.

"If you say so, Haruka." Mai mentally rolled her eyes at sister in law.

Haruka seemed to have remembered something.

"Ayame! Where is the small basket of tomatoes I asked you to prepare?!" Haruka called out loud towards the kitchen for the maid.

A dark hair young woman scurried from the kitchen to the living room with the said basket of tomatoes in hand.

"Here it is, madam." The maid presented the small basket of tomatoes with a napkin covering them.

Mai and Hinata gave a weird look at this.

"Hinata, give it to Sasuke Uchiha when you go and see him." Haruka ordered, and the maid handed the basket to a confused Hinata.

Haruka's observant eyes noticed Sasuke was about to eat a raw tomato before he saw her, the night before. She reasoned he must really like them to eat raw. But she wasn't going to let Hinata and Mai know this or they would know about she going to see him last night.

"Why are you letting her send tomatoes to him?" Mai asked with her weird look still in place.

"He sustained injuries when saving Hinata, so it would be good for his recovery." Haruka answered with a hint of annoyance.

"Hmm…. but why tomatoes?" Mai pressed on.

Haruka's eye begun to twitch in annoyance.

"Stop being nosy, Mai." Haruka snapped making Mai pout.

"Let's go Hinata." Haruka said while pulling her daughter to the door. Hinata turned to give her aunt an apologetic look before allowing herself to be dragged along.

But before they reached the door, it opened to reveal Neji coming home after staying out all night.

"Mornin' Ma." He yawned out as he walked over to his mother to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where have you been all night?" Haruka questioned with disapproval in her tone.

"Oh come on, Ma. Not you too. I'm a grown man you don't need to fuss about me like a kid." He said offhandedly.

And then his eyes fell on his sister, which made an amused glint appear in his eyes.

"Well, good morning princess." He said teasingly.

"Good morning Neji nii san." Hinata replied trying not to roll her eyes.

"Where are you going to all dolled up? Let me guess, a date?" He asked letting his eyes sweep up and down her form.

"She is going to invite Sasuke Uchiha, the young man who saved her from getting knocked down by the car, over for dinner to thank him." Haruka answered for Hinata.

This seemed to make a smirk appear on Neji's face.

"Oh and you are dressed this much for that. Are you sure aren't going for a date afterwards?"

Hinata rose an eye brow at this.

"No. And Ma was the one who dressed me up." This time Hinata answered herself.

Neji grinned at this and proceeded to walk off, but stopped when he got close enough to Hinata so that whatever he said was between just them.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have if she knew he wasn't the prince charming you wanted to see you looking like this." Hinata's eyes widen in surprise and confusion when she turned to see Neji give her a knowing look, like he knew something she was hiding.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him.

She didn't like it.

He then turned to Haruka.

"Ma, I would like to speak with you in private." He said and turned his eyes back to Hinata to gauge her reaction. Hinata continued to give him a levelled gaze which amused him.

"Alright, but after you take a shower and have something in your stomach first." Haruka responded.

"Send my regards to your knight in shining armor, Hina hime." Neji called sarcastically before walking off.

Hinata didn't like all this at all.

….

* * *

"mmmmmhhhh." Taro groaned and curled himself further into his bed when his migraine from his hangover was worsened by the persistent knocks on his door.

Whoever was knocking seemed to not to get the message he didn't want to be disturbed as the knocks then to blows on his door, threatening to break its hinges.

"Go away." Taro moaned out sluggishly.

"Taro, open the door before I break it down."

Everything in him cringed at the unpleasantly familiar voice of his brother.

He knew if he didn't open the door, his brother would do well on his promise to break down his door.

Taro cussed under his breath as he reluctantly tore himself from his bed. He proceeded to stand on his feet and trudged towards the door to open it.

Upon opening his door, he was met with a face no one wanted to see after they woke up with a terrible hangover.

There was a nasty scowl on Kizashi's face, who was fuming like a bull ready to pounce on him.

"You good for nothing piece of shit." Kizashi snarled at Taro trying to contain his anger.

Taro groaned as he rubbed his temples not looking forward to what was ahead of him.

"Since Master Sasuke left you have done nothing but lazy about while you have work to do or disappear to God knows where and come back late and drunk just to sleep it off the whole day. And that is going to stop now." Kizashi growled threateningly after which to emphasize his point, grabbed Taro by the collar and shoved him away from his door way outside, not caring if Taro fell from still not getting his balance.

"Why are you being such a pain in the ass, huh, Kizashi? Sasuke has been our buddy through his struggles. Why can't we basks in our friend's fortune and relax and have fun, huh?" Taro complained still trying to figure his bearings.

"You are not just lazy, you are stupid aren't you? As you said Master Sasuke's fortune is not yours and he is now our boss, so you better get up from your lazy ass and get to work!" Kizashi barked at Taro, leaving no room for discussion.

Just then a farm hand came running towards them.

"Boss, a car from the city has arrived. It seems the master has arrived" He informed Kizashi who seemed a tad surprise.

"Ok let's go and meet him." But before he took off he turned to give Taro a stern look. "I do not want to return to the fields without you already there working."

And with that warning he took off.

Taro glared at his brother's back with malice in his eyes.

"Sasuke's fortune? You wait and see. That fortune would be mine."

…..

* * *

Sakura could barely contain her glee at the news that a car from the city has arrived.

_Sasuke-kun is back!_

Sakura after applying some more lips gloss to her lips and spraying some perfume to her neck, burst out of the room to the front of the house where the car was parked.

A huge Cheshire smile was plastered on her face as she flew down the stairs to welcome Sasuke, only for her smile and excitement to fall when the door was opened and different raven head stepped out of the car.

"Sai?" Sakura couldn't hide her disappointment in her voice and face.

Sai saw this and ignored the painful pang in his chest.

"Sakura, it's good to see your beautiful face after a long time. I can see you missed me that much you came rushing when you heard I was in, huh?" Sai said teasingly.

Sakura still had her eyes full of disappointment still trying to look over his shoulders to look through the glasses of the car to see if perhaps Sasuke was somehow in there.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked ignoring Sai's earlier statement making his smile falter.

"Something came up and he couldn't make it." Sai explained trying to hide his hurt feelings.

Sasuke already asked him not to inform anyone here of him getting injured so as not to get them worried so Sai left that out.

Sakura looked like her face was going to crumble into tears.

"But he has been away for weeks and I haven't heard from him or seen him all this while. Why has he not even called me?" Sakura choked out.

Sai seeing her like this made him sad despite she being saddened for another man' affection other than him.

"I know he misses you and would like to see you too, but things are very busy over at the city." He said soothingly, putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Master Sai!"

Sai turned to the voice calling him to see Kizashi rushing towards him.

"Master Kizashi!" Sai called back, enjoying the uncomfortable look on Kizashi face at being called master by Sai, as his revenge on Kizashi for insisting on calling him master though he had told him many times not to.

"Welcome." Kizashi said begrudgingly which amused Sai. "Thank you, Kizashi."

Kizashi peered over Sai's shoulder with a questioning look.

"I thought Master Sasuke came with you." Kizashi said in a questioning tone.

"There's a lot he is taking care of over at the city that is why he sent me instead to check things out here." Sai explained, prompting both men to turn to see Sakura's face fall again at hearing the reason for Sasuke's absence again, with a pity.

Kizashi gave an exasperated sigh.

"Sakura, he is not going to stay in the city forev-"

Sakura just turned abruptly and walked away briskly before her face completely crumbled to tears before the two men. But unfortunately she was too late and the men saw a tear fall from her eyes as she turned, making their hearts heavy as they watched her leave to her room to cry.

…..

* * *

Hinata stared outside longingly as a certain blonde flashed through her head, wishing to just jump out to skip all this and just run to Naruto's arms and enjoy their planned picnic without care.

But unfortunately she had to wait.

He had said he wanted to tell her something during the picnic.

She wondered what.

She fished out her phone from her purse and tapped on his contact to call him.

"Hello Hina, hope you are almost here because everything is set." Naruto's excited voice burst through the phone, before Hinata could say hello.

The excitement in his voice punched a guilt button in her heart at what she had to tell him.

"Hello Naruto kun….erm…I am sorry but can we push the picnic a bit later, please?" Hinata asked in tentatively, knowing he won't be happy.

"Why? Is it your mum again?" Naruto asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"My parents have sent me on an errand that is why I would be late." Hinata explained.

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh as she could sense his unhappiness about her news.

"Fine. I would wait." Naruto said begrudgingly. "But it would cost you."

"Please don't make it expensive or I would have to pay you for the rest my life." Hinata said playfully.

"And that's what I am going for, baby." He said in a mischievous sexy voice which made Hinata's cheeks turn red.

"I hope you are blushing." Naruto teased.

Hinata giggled at his accuracy making her wonder if he had cameras in the car watching her.

"Are you a wizard?" She whispered playfully, like it was some top secret.

She heard him chuckle from his side.

"Oh no, I thought I kept that secret well hidden." He whispered back in feigned alarm.

"Gee I am not good at keeping secrets." Hinata continued the whispering game, giggling at their silliness.

"Then I have to use my lip sealing kissing spell on you. It only works if we kiss for as long and deep as the secret is. And the depth of my secret makes the ocean jealous."

Hinata almost burst out laughing if not for the chauffeur giving her a weird look through the rare view mirror, and her face was flaming red from the wild imagination Naruto had successfully put in her head.

"You are one naughty wizard, aren't you?"

"Only when I'm with you." Naruto's shameless flirtations still managed to get the desired temperature rise in Hinata's face.

"I am so flattered, Uzumaki san." Hinata teased.

"Flattered enough to ditch doing your errands and come running to me?"

Hinata giggled at Naruto's attempt.

"Nice try, Uzumaki san. Your spells aren't working."

"Oww that's because I run out of kissing power. I am dying, Hina I need your kisses." Naruto whined playfully.

"I would try and finish up early so I can come and save the day, for now make do with this." Hinata covered her mouth with her hand as she blew kisses into the phone.

"Ah, that would keep me alive for about 30 minutes."

"Don't worry, you big baby. I would be with you soon." Hinata teased.

"I can't wait. I love you, Hina." Naruto said easily but with meaning.

Hinata's heart melted at how heartfelt his words were.

"I love you too, Naruto kun." She said in almost a whisper so the chauffer doesn't hear her.

"You hang up first." Naruto beckoned hesitantly.

"OK. I will see you soon." And with that Hinata hanged up, now wanting to ditch this whole visit more than ever and run to Naruto.

…

* * *

"No way am I going to help you do that." Haruka stated firmly.

"Ma, please I need this. It is just going to be temporary so when I pay back everything I can return the papers of the house back without dad even noticing." Neji explained desperately since he saw things weren't going well as planned concerning his mum.

He had expected her to support him and help him get the papers for the house as soon he told her of this problem of his. He didn't expect her to point blank deny him like this.

"And how are you going to get money that fast to pay that man before a month comes and he has permanent ownership of the house? Are you going to get a job?" Haruka asked with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

Neji gave an exasperated sigh at losing hope now.

"Exactly what I thought." Haruka shot back to leave no room for argument.

"Ma please I really need this or else-"

"Or else what? Danzo's men were the ones that beat up some weeks ago, weren't they?" Haruka demanded with a fiery gleam in her eyes Neji didn't like.

He knew if he told her, she would go straight to the police and that would make matters worse.

"How many times should I tell you I was mugged?" Neji groaned in frustration.

"Well, I do not believe that story one bit." Haruka hissed.

"Fine, believe whatever you want. What I need right now is for you to help-"

"Neji Hyuga I am not helping you throw us on the streets by helping you steal those papers for that Danzo Shimura and that's final!" and with that final statement, Haruka turned on her heels and left Neji room.

Neji couldn't believe his mother had abandoned him he needed her help this badly.

It made his face hardened with determination.

"If you do not help me, I will do this myself."

…

* * *

Shiori gazed at Sasuke's naked back, with heat rising up her face.

She never thought at her age her heart was still capable of racing at the sight of a man shirtless.

But Sasuke's shirtlessness was one sight of manly beauty.

The muscles at his back seemed to flex with the slightest movements and purplish bruises on his shoulder and arm seemed to add to the allure.

_Shiori snap out of this, he is young enough to be your son. _She scolded herself as she took some of the ointment for his bruises from its container with a finger and spreadit in her hands to apply to Sasuke's bruises.

She had caught him earlier, futilely trying to do it himself. She managed to steal it from him so he was forced to sit so she does it for him, not without a lot of resistance from Sasuke.

And she must say her hands were itching to have a feel of those muscles since her eyes fell on them.

She put her hands to his shoulders were the bruises were, and he seemed tense at her ministrations.

"Does it still hurt a lot, Sasuke san?" She asked as she continued applying the ointment.

"I am fine." He said eventhough a grunt could be heard in his voice.

Just then, a knock was heard on the door, making Shiori pause.

"Excuse me Sasuke san. I am going to check who is at the door." Shiori excused herself to make her away to the door.

Sasuke tried putting on his shirt to cover up as much as he could before whoever was at the door came in.

Shiori opened the door to see a very beautiful young lady in a form fitting red dress which did nothing to hide her voluptuous hour glass figure that would make any woman a mile away eat her heart with envy.

Her kind and warm smile seemed to break Shiori from her reverie.

"Oh hello miss, how may I help you?" Shiori asked politely.

"Hello, I am Hyuga Hinata. I am here to see Uchiha san. I have a message for him from my parents." Hinata also answered politely.

At the mention of Hyuga, Shiori immediately remembered Haruka's visit the night before, and she figured it was concerning that.

"Well then come on in, Miss. Sasuke sama is already in the living room." Shiori beckoned as she made way for Hinata to enter.

"Thank you, ma'am." Hinata thanked her with a grateful smile as she entered, surprising Shiori with her politeness.

When Hinata got to the living room she froze at the sight before her.

…

* * *

When Shiori went to open the door, Sasuke tried to put on his shirt to cover up, but for some reason was doing it all wrong, putting his hand in the wrong sleeve.

It seemed to get worst as he tried to hurry up as the voices at the door started getting closer which meant Shiori was bringing the guest to the living room.

At this point he couldn't put the shirt on in time and he couldn't make a run for it to his room.

_Dammit, this is what you call being in a tight corner._

He just had to suck it up and just try to look comfortable being shirtless in his own house in front of whoever his guest was.

Sasuke got up to his feet shirtless, to meet his guest.

But he wasn't prepared to be comfortable being shirtless in front of this guest, who froze at this sight of him.

_Hinata._

….

* * *

Hinata felt all the blood leave her limbs and the rest of her body and rush into her head at the sight before her, turning her face into a fully riped tomato.

Her shameless eyes with a mind of their own feasted on the expanse of his firm broad chest, down to his chiseled six packed abs and the deep toned lines of his lower abdomen teasingly dipping low to vanish into his pants and making her way up to the bulging muscles of his arms.

She knew her face was going to explode if she didn't remove her eyes, but her eyes won't let her as they couldn't get enough of this perfect sculpture of manly beauty before her.

…..

* * *

Sasuke could just stand there dumbly as he forgot being embarrassed about being shirtless in front of her as he was totally transfixed by her beauty.

His desperate eyes took a trip up and down her body to take in as much as they could since she had a bad habit of not staying too long in his sight.

He took in her indigo hair in curls falling over her milky shoulders, to her lovely light eyes emboldened by mascara and redness of her full lips, the same color and temptation like a forbidden fruit, to womanly curves of her body outlined perfectly by the tightness of her dress which ended just above her knee to show her creamy long legs on display.

He was barely holding himself at how ravishing she was looking but there was something different about her that wasn't the girl he met at the beach or the one he saved.

Haruka then passed through his head and then it donned on him.

Everything about the woman standing in front him screamed Haruka.

Like a mini version of her that he desired.

And it made him sick that he was attracted this much to the likeness of that woman.

So, she was just like her mother as he feared.

It then made him remember his resolve to let go of her and if he wasn't uncertain about anything, he was now without a doubt this was the right thing to do.

And just when he had written her off he lifted his eyes to her face to see her red blushing cheeks that was so her, the girl that shook something in him that night he saw her. And then his heart started racing wildly with that familiar warmth she erupted in him.

…..

* * *

Shiori watched the young man and woman in a world of their own as they seemed to be engrossed by the other, with amusement dancing in her eyes.

She saw how the beautiful lady blushed furiously at the sight of Sasuke being shirtless and how Sasuke was struck, dumbfounded where he stood by her beauty.

Shiori couldn't help but think of how good they would look together if they were a couple.

She knew if she didn't do something, these two would be standing there like this all day.

"Miss, can I get you anything to drink?" Shiori's voice cut through their little bubble and brought them back to reality to tear their eyes from each other to her.

Hinata blinked for some time, as if trying to catch her bearings before she replied.

"No thank you, I am ok."

Sasuke used this opportunity to wear his shirt, his hands going now finding their right sleeve each.

But before he could pull it over his shoulders, Hinata's eyes moved to him and saw the purplish bruises there which made guilt gnaw in her chest knowing he had them because he was trying to save her.

After he quickly buttoned his shirt to cover up, he turned to address her.

"Welcome Hyuga san. Sorry you had to meet me like this."

Hinata blinked at him.

_What happened to Hinata?_ A voice in her head asked immediately at him calling her Miss Hyuga all of a sudden. She was surprised she didn't like that her Miss Hyuga instead of Hinata.

She pushed down the weird feeling to smile politely.

"No, it was fine." As soon as those words flew from her mouth, her face flamed up at what it indirectly meant, and the look Sasuke was giving her made the blushing worsen. "I-I mean it wasn't a bother."

Hinata wanted to shoot herself through the mouth at this point.

Sasuke was struggling to hold himself from grinning at how adorably cute she was looking at the moment.

Now he wanted to shoot himself for that thought when he had resolved to let go of her.

"Have a seat." He offered.

"Thank you." Hinata said as they both sat down.

"How may I help you, Hyuga san?"

And then the weird feeling came again.

"Uh..I came to see how you were faring after yesterday and to thank you for yesterday because if it weren't for you-"

"I am sure someone else might have been able to help." Sasuke cut in as he felt something tighten in his chest at her words.

"No, no one around would have made it in time to save me if you weren't there and that is the truth, Uchiha san." Hinata said with such seriousness and earnestness that Sasuke with all his stubbornness could not argue back.

She peered into his eyes with her big ones deep with gratitude, making Sasuke drown in them. "And for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Sasuke felt his heart kick hard at his chest and his whole body was washed with warmth, the warmth he was supposed to let go.

The intensity in his gaze increased as something seemed to stir inside him the longer he looked into her eyes and he only realized how long he had been staring when her cheeks begun to take color.

He cleared his tight throat to be able to speak.

"You are welcome." He said simply and she nodded unnecessarily as she avoided his eyes to prevent being arrested by that magnetic thing she couldn't figure out inside them.

Then she remembered the bruises on his back.

"How have you been? I saw the bruises at your back and they seemed quite painful." She inquired with concern, guilt laced in her voice.

"I'm fine." He said curtly before he could stop himself and saw the confused look on her face at his sharp tone.

He was about to correct himself, but remembered his resolve and decided he wasn't.

"Uhm…ok. That's good." She said with a hint something akin to hurt and disappointment in her voice, at how she felt he was being cold and detached with her, like she was bothering him.

_I should just finish up with what I have to do here and leave then. _She told herself.

"My parents are very grateful for what you did and they would like to invite you for dinner as their way of saying thank you." Hinata informed him of her parents' invitation.

What he said next made Hinata stunned.

"That is not necessary." Sasuke said plainly.

Hinata blinked at him like she was still trying to figure out if he just said that.

"Pardon?"

"You have already made your gratitude known. I do not think it is necessary for your parents to go through such unnecessary lengths to repeat what you just said." Sasuke said with a biting edge to his tone.

Hinata immediately felt something recoil inside her. None of the words out of his mouth rubbed her right. It was like they made her look at him through a different lens as it made her question her perception about him.

"It is a polite gesture to thank you for the trouble of saving their daughter's life and also use it as an opportunity to welcome you to town. I do not see what is unnecessary here, Uchiha san." Hinata explained politely but there was an unconscious chilliness injected in her voice at feeling offended by his words.

And Sasuke felt it.

He stared at her for some time, but this time it didn't elicit a blush like he had expected.

"May I have a number I can contact your parents with?" Sasuke asked.

His question didn't seem to sit well with her.

"May I ask why?" She inquired.

"So I can contact them when I am done thinking about whether to accept the invitation for the dinner."

Hinata almost gaped at the bluntness of how rude and offensively conceited those words sound

She could just stare at him in silence with disappointment and hurt deep in her eyes that made Sasuke feel like he just fell out of a pig's ass.

"I would give you house number then." She said coldly.

Sasuke fished out his phone to dial the number as she gave it to him.

After she was done, she was about to get on feet as a sign she was leaving because with how things were going, she felt he might kick her out, but remembered the basket of tomatoes were on her lap.

"These are tomatoes my mum asked me to send over. I was told they would be helpful for your recovery." Hinata said stretching her hands to give Sasuke the basket.

"I do not like tomatoes." Sasuke said the greatest lie ever to Hinata without blinking.

Hinata felt the small basket all of a sudden weigh like an elephant in her hands.

"Oh." She could only say as she awkwardly brought the basket back to her laps, feeling stupid.

She had thanked him, given him the message from her parents and tried to give him the basket of tomatoes. Her mission here was done and she could leave to her beloved sailor's arms.

But she felt heavy with disappointment at the good image she had of her savior gradually detoriating by his demeanor during her visit, like he didn't want her here.

_Maybe, I caught him at a bad time_. She said to herself, not able to believe the same guy who risked his life to save her would be such an egotistical jerk.

With that in mind, she got up to her feet.

"Thank you for having me, but I would like to take my leave now." She announced.

Sasuke also stood up to join her.

"Thank you for your visit. I would walk you out." he said as he lead the way out.

Hinata didn't know if she was being paranoid or she saw his steps seemed hurried as if too eager to get her out.

She pushed down how that stung her in the chest.

Shiori then came out of the kitchen as they were about to reach the door.

"Oh Miss, you are leaving so soon?" Shiori said, seeming to want her to stay more than her master wanted.

"Yes ma'am, and it was nice meeting you." Hinata said with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh please call me Shiori." Shiori shrugged.

"Then please call me Hinata, Shiori san." Hinata said with a giggle in her voice.

"Alright, Hinata san." And then Shiori's eyes fell on the small basket in Hinata's hand. "Oh don't you want me to help with that?"

"Don't worry, it's just tomatoes." Hinata replied.

Shiori's eyes widen at this with the smile on her face growing wider.

"Really? That's thoughtful of you to bring them to Sasuke san because he loves them so much he can't go a day without them."

Shiori's words made both Hinata and Sasuke freeze at that moment.

The cat was out of the bag and bit Sasuke hard on the ass.

"Pardon?" Hinata blurted out in her shocked state, but Shiori seemed to be too excited to notice.

"Oh yes, even just last night he couldn't wait for me to make tomato juice for him so he went ahead to eat them raw. I had to even remind him to wash them before he eats them." Shiori added in amusement.

But Hinata couldn't join in the amusement as she felt like a total fool at that moment.

He lied to her. He lied to her face that he disliked something he liked so he wouldn't have to take it from her.

Hinata couldn't believe this.

What did she do for him to dislike her this much?

Her mind went to when they met at the beach where mistaking him for Naruto to earlier today, when he sustained injuries to save her.

She had been a bother to him from the moment they met.

She must have disturbed his peace by hugging him out of nowhere when she was a total stranger to him.

And perhaps he happened to be close enough to save her that is why he felt obligated to pull her out of danger which was a bother for him because he ended up injured.

She really must have been a torn in his flesh from day one.

But that didn't mean he had to be pompous and offensive about her parents dinner invitation. And it didn't mean he had to lie her about not liking tomatoes, like she was throwing herself at him he was saving her the embarrassment by lying to her.

Hinata felt so humiliated.

And then she realized he wasn't the man she thought he was.

She thought he was different but he turned out to be like all those rich, pompous and rude young men who think they were better than everyone because of their money.

Whatever positive thing she thought of him was now long gone.

She was grateful that he saved her, but that was all.

She decided she didn't want to be around someone like him ever again.

She brought her attention to back to Shiori to give her a polite smile that never reached her eyes.

"Then this should be enough for his tomato juice and the ones he eats at leisure." Hinata said as she handed the basket to Shiori.

"Aw thank you Hinata san. You are such a thoughtful and sweet girl." Shiori said delightfully.

"Well then, good bye Shiori san." She said but not able to inject as much warmth as she intended because what she had found out.

"Aw, bye my dear. I hope you can come and visit some time." Shiori said which made Hinata stiffen.

She just gave a tight smile and turned.

She wanted to walk away just like that, but her upbringing and nature wouldn't allow her.

"Good bye, Uchiha san." Hinata said with an icy edge stressing on the good bye, as if to tell him she hoped that was the last time she would see him.

With that she turned quickly and left without waiting for Sasuke's response.

Shiori was taken aback by the sudden lack of warmth between them as compared to the magnetic force between them when Hinata first arrived, as she and Sasuke watched her go and sit in the waiting car.

She looked at Sasuke and the guilt he couldn't hide in his eyes gave him away.

"What did you do to that sweet young lady, Sasuke san?" She asked with accusation in her voice which worsened the guilt in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke felt like the biggest jerk in the history of jerks.

And the embarrassment from being caught in his lie was so overwhelming he couldn't look Hinata in the eye. He didn't have to, to feel the iciness of her disappointment in him.

It made him feel disappointed in himself.

And like he resolved, he had let her go and the warmth she brought had left.

And it made him feel the full extent of the crashing weight of all the scum in the world upon his head.

He had never felt the edge to shoot himself in the face like this till now.

And after shooting his face, flash his head in the toilet.

But he didn't understand.

This is what he had decided, to push her away.

So why did he feel so miserable?

When he silently watched as she interacted with Shiori that is when he really saw that she was nothing like her mother.

He remembered how Haruka used to treat he and the other servants like dirt, and even just yesterday when she came over, she didn't fail to remind him he was the servant boy who was once used to be at her beck and call and compared him to a monkey.

But Hinata was totally different.

Even though she was a lady of high society, she was nice, polite and respectful to Shiori who was a housekeeper.

She gave Shiori the respect of an elderly lady.

She even called Shiori ma'am.

The guilt hit Sasuke like a wrecking ball.

Douchebag was an understatement for him.

He was nothing but rude, pompous and cold with her.

And his punishment was that he might not get to see again. He would completely lose her from his sight and be left in the cold without the warmth she gave him. He wouldn't see the beautiful blush she seemed to always have on her cheek.

He would not get to see her smile towards him. He felt something in him die at the realization as his insides went into rigor mortise with misery.

And he deserved it.

He didn't even hear what Shiori asked him, his self-loathing and guilt drowning his hearing.

He took in the breath he had forgotten to take to make his body begin to somewhat function.

"I am going to the leather factory." He announced in a lifeless tone as he trudged out heavily not hearing Shiori's protests for her to finish applying the ointment on his bruises and to have his breakfast before he leaves.

….

* * *

Haruka peered through the windows with a smile on her face when she heard the screeching of car tyres to see the car Hinata took, back from Sasuke's place.

She couldn't wait to get the details of how the visit went so she went to meet her daughter outside before she came in.

But her smile fell from her face when she saw the chauffeur walk to her alone.

"Where is Hinata?" she demanded in a deadly tone, pining the chauffeur down with her piercing stare.

"She told me to drop her off around the church, Madam." The chauffeur said trying not to stammer from fear.

The chauffeur begun to sweat at the intensity of her glare increasing.

"And of course you drop her off thinking she was going to church, didn't you?" Haruka snarled.

"Y-Yes madam." This time he couldn't help the stammer.

"You imbecile! I gave you specific and simple orders to take my daughter and bring her back. And you come back without her because she said drop her off at church!" She fumed at him.

"I-I am sorry, Madam." He apologized.

"Get out of my sight." She hissed at the chauffeur and he quickly vanished to go hide somewhere.

_That shameless brat._ Haruka clenched her fist in anger.

_I know she is going to see the low life wretch she calls her boyfriend. She would have to answer to me when she get back._

…..

* * *

There was a heaviness to Hinata steps which was unusual since she was going to meet Naruto.

She had still not been able to shake off what had happened earlier with Sasuke.

She was hurt by his rudeness towards her and how he made feel unwelcomed.

And his lie so he wouldn't receive anything from her, made her feel worse.

She felt stupid for being all dressed up like this by her mother to meet him, for him to treat her like she was a nuisance.

Even though she would be forever grateful to him for saving her life, she didn't want to encounter him again.

She hoped he "accept" the invitation of her parents to dinner.

Hinata yelped out in shock when out of nowhere she was lifted off her feet to be carried bridal style by an impatient Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" She gasped still trying calm her startled heart upon realizing it was Naruto.

"You are one cruel minx aren't you? I told you I was dying yet you decide to crawl to my rescue with a long face. Are you that unhappy to see me?" he demanded with a pout on his face.

This made Hinata alarmed that Naruto saw her gloominess and thought it is because of him.

"Of course not, Naruto kun. Seeing you is my source of happiness, sweetie." She said with urgency to quell his doubts.

"Then why that face and gloomy attitude?" Naruto pressed.

Hinata hesitated a bit before answering.

"Because everyone in the world is not as wonderful as you." Hinata replied before holding Naruto's face and kissing him on the lips.

And like magic, Naruto's face brightened with a smile.

And then all Hinata's gloominess vanished.

"Then aren't you one lucky lady to have all of wonderful me to yourself?" Naruto teased cockily with a flirtatious tone.

Hinata responded by snaking her arms around his neck.

"Yes I am, and I am never letting you go." Hinata said meaningfully holding Naruto's eyes to show how much she meant what she said.

Then a smirk appeared on Naruto's face.

"Now who is the cheesy one?" Naruto teased earning a blush from Hinata.

Naruto then dip his head to capture her red inviting lips in a heated kiss which left them breathless when they were done.

"I am also the luckiest guy in the world for having the most wonderful woman in the world and I am never letting go of you." Naruto said seriously with sincerity in his deep blue eyes locked with hers.

Hinata's face was flaming at this and her heart was beating with happiness at the overwhelming love this man had for her.

"Now who is the cheesy one?" Hinata retorted as she tried to hide her blushing face in the crook Naruto's neck.

Naruto chuckled at this as he carried Hinata towards their picnic.

…..

* * *

Neji stared hard at the papers in his hands, wondering if this was the right thing to do.

"It is the right thing to do for you." Danzo words plucked him out of his thoughts as if he could read his mind.

He had managed to steal the papers of his family mansion from his father's study and now he was in Danzo study stuck as to what to do.

"I'm sure you must have heard about the number of people I have put in wheelchairs because they didn't pay my money on time. I am sure you do not want to be one of them." Danzo added slowly losing patience with the man sitting across him and his indecision.

"But when I am unable to pay you back your money in cash after I give these papers to you, you are going to own my family mansion and leave us on the streets." Neji pointed out in frustration.

Danzo gave a dark chuckle at this.

"Neji, c'mon you do not have to pretend with me. We both know you are a selfish kid and could care less about your family living on the street when your legs are at stake here." Danzo sneered.

And Neji knew that Danzo words, though crude, was the cold hard truth about him.

And with that Neji had made his decision.

"Where is the contract?" Neji asked.

A huge grin appeared on Danzo's face as he handed the contract to Neji to sign.

And without a moment's hesitation Neji forged his father's signature unto the contract and handed the papers over to a grinning Danzo.

"It was nice doing business with you." Danzo said as he stared at the papers like he had won gold.

"I wish I could say same." Neji deadpanned as he stood up and left.

Just when Danzo was enjoying his time with the papers of the Hyuga mansion, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He fished it out to see it was his assistant from the leather factory calling him.

"Yes?"

"Danzo san, there is serious trouble here at the factory."

Danzo's face scrunched in confusion.

"What is happening?"

"Master Uchiha came here and demanded for the accounts books."

Danzo felt his heart skip a beat in that moment.

_No._

The accounts books had all the evidence of his embezzlement of the leather factory business. He had been too complacent to get rid of them long ago since he never knew the day for him to answer for every money he had stolen from the factory would ever come to pass.

_Sasuke Uchiha that sneaky bastard. He went to the factory when I wasn't there to demand for the books so I wouldn't have time to hide them._

Danzo knew he was in the type of hot waters that could land him in jail.

He looked at the house papers he had just acquired with regret as he thought of a way to prevent himself from going to jail.

"I am on my way." He said into the phone.

…

* * *

Sasuke took a needed seat after what he had just seen from the accounts book.

He couldn't believe Danzo was able to steal that much money from the leather factory and he had never been caught or been held account for it.

Danzo had made such a fortune stealing from the factory and had left nothing for the hardworking employees who broke their backs to keep this place standing.

He knew how it felt to work so hard only to be cheated out of your pay when working under Fugaku.

But this ends here for Danzo. He wasn't going to allow him steal from innocent people ever again.

There was a knock on the door and Danzo came in.

Sasuke immediately shot him with a death glare right on the spot.

"Danzo, it is good you are here. Would you care to explain why all the profits made here, the workers' pay and money used to buy raw materials all go into your pocket?" Sasuke demanded not hiding the deadly tone in his voice.

Danzo gulped loudly at the intensity of the murderous aura Sasuke had.

"I..I took a loan from the factory to undertake a personal project and-"

Sasuke slammed his fist hard on the desk loudly with ill contained anger, shutting Danzo up.

"Don't you dare take me for a fool, Danzo Shimura." Sasuke growled threateningly clamping Danzo's mouth shut. "You may have outsmarted Fugaku for so many years but you cannot fool me. It is over Danzo Shimura. You are fired."

Sasuke's last words resounded like a judge's gavel.

Even though Danzo expected this after learning Sasuke had gone through the accounts books, it still didn't stop the blow of being fired from his job he had been in for decades.

He knew begging was not going to get him anywhere as he hung his head defeatedly.

"And"

_There is more_. Danzo couldn't help but think.

"I am going get the police to arrest you for all the money you have stolen." Sasuke announced.

And Danzo saw this coming too.

"Master Sasuke, there is no need to call the police. I am going to pay the money I owe you." Danzo pleaded.

But Sasuke wasn't having any of it.

"Danzo, I do not have time fo-"

Before Sasuke could finish, Danzo presented a file to him.

"The payments of my debts so you won't throw me into jail." Danzo answered in desperation.

Sasuke stared at the file skeptically for some time before taking it from Danzo to open it.

As soon as Sasuke read the contents of the file Sasuke froze in shock.

He slowly lifted his head to stare at Danzo with shocked eyes.

"Why….Why do you have the papers of the mansion of the Hyugas in your hands?"

"There is no need to panic here, Master Sasuke. I didn't steal them." Danzo said to quell any suspicions before he explained.

"The son of the Hyugas, owes me a lot of money because of heavily gambling and hasn't been able to pay for a long time. So as a way I know I will get my money back, I told him to bring the deed to his family mansion as collateral and if he is not able to pay within a month, the hyuga mansion would be mine. Knowing that hoodlum, there is no way for him to pay before a month, so the papers and the mansion are as good as mine. So I am now giving it to you as the payments of my debts."

After Danzo was done, Sasuke seemed more baffled.

"Why did he give you the papers instead of going to his family members for money?" Sasuke asked.

"Because none of them have the money."

Sasuke did a take back at what Danzo had told him.

"What?"

"Even though it might be hard to believe, the Hyugas are facing serious financial problems because they are bankrupt." If Sasuke was shocked before, this time he was shell-shocked.

"They just keep appearances so people wouldn't know and look down on them." Danzo added.

Sasuke had to take his time to chew upon all he had heard.

Sasuke couldn't believe upon all Haruka's high airs, she was actually broke.

No wonder she was after Fugaku's fortune so desperately.

And then Hinata crossed his mind.

And then the guilt came surging in to stab him brutally in the chest.

Especially when he saw how genuinely kind and good person she was with how she interacted with Shiori.

He had messed up big time with her and he knew it would forever haunt and plague him.

But then he realized that even though what he had done would definitely make his resolve of letting go easier as she wouldn't want anything to do with him, it made him ache for her the more.

He let out and exasperated sigh.

_God, I am hopeless._

After much thought and decision Sasuke closed the file and looked at Danzo, with his mind made.

"Fine. I am taking this as the payments of your debts."

…

* * *

_**Reviews please!**_


End file.
